


Oneshots 2.0

by YoungAuthor07



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 58,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungAuthor07/pseuds/YoungAuthor07
Summary: Just some oneshots here :) The first couple are shitty! Sorry guys, I’m better now, promise
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Our Dirty Little Secret

A band kid and a jocks; a cliche that peeked in the early 2000's. The relationship was a secret, mutual pining. Just like the Taylor Swift music video, except with an exciting twist. Yes, they were neighbors. No, he didn't come to her at their prom. He danced promptly with other girls, admiring from afar. She was a hit with the boys in her backless dress. Boys tried to grab at her but failed. The only hands that were to touch her in any sensual way that night, and in the next few months, were his.

"You ever wonder what afterlife is like?" He asks one night after some passion.

"I do. I wonder what happens to us after we go. I'm scared to go without leaving a mark on history. Or someone's life at least," She expressed with a tender look.

An abrupt pulling on the door broke the gentle silence.

"Get in the closet, Betts," He whispered as he jumped from the bed.

"I know the drill. You better not have eaten my stash of snacks, or I'll cut your dick off," She threatens.

There's the colorful personality he knows.

"Coming, give me a second!" He shouted as he slipped on his pajamas pants.

"Open the door, damn it!" A gruff, low voice exclaimed.

"What do you want, Sweet Pea?" Jughead asks, obviously annoyed.

"I need to talk to you. I don't know what to do. I'm lost," He admitted lowly.

"Just make it quick."

"Okay. So," He begins as he pushes past Jughead to sit on Jughead's bed.

Inwardly, Jughead cringes. Let's say the sheets had some vanilla ice cream on it.

"I don't know what to do. I think I'm in love with one of the band geeks. I said, I fucking said it," SP continues.

"Which one of those geek did you exactly 'fall' for?" He asked with an expression of perplexed painting his face.

"The blonde with the nice boobs. You know, the one that plays that thing that you blow into and it had all those buttons," SP explained with the most focused look.

"Do you mean the flute?"

"Yeah, that thing!"

A small sneeze emerges from the closet in the corner.

"What's in there?" Sweets questions, staring at the doors.

"Just my cat," Jughead lies smoothly.

"You're allergic to cats. That's one fact everyone knows."

Sweet Pea quickly stalks towards the closet, throwing the doors open.

Betty sheepishly smiles when the light is shown on her. "Hey."

"What the hell? Why are you in his closet?"

"I'm a peeping Tom," Betyy giggled.

Jughead began laughing along with her. He walked over and held his arms down to her.

"I can't get up. I think you know exactly why," Betty explained, clutching the spair blanket she was wrapped in.

"Sweets, get the fuck out for a second. She needs to get changed."

Pea shook his head and complied. Once he was out the door, Betty sprung up.

"Should I get dressed then jump out the window?" Betty asks cheekily.

"Hell no!" He exclaimed, wrapping his hands around her clothed waist.

She pulled a shirt over her head. Little kisses littered her neck.

"Pea, you can come back in!" Jughead shouted.

"My first question; what the hell?"

"It's just sex. Nothing more, right Betts?" Jughead asked as his hands trailed up.

She nodded, nuzzling the back of her head into his chest.

"Next question, why are you two sleeping together? No offense, but I thought he would be screwing some cheerleader."

"I know. I just got better game then them I guess," She shrugged, pushing her hips back."

Jughead bit his lip, "Sweet Pea, I'll explain it to you later. Go home."

Sweets complied and set off to his house.

They had a busy night and early morning.

~~~

"What the hell was that last night?" Sweet Pea asks in a hushed voice.

Despite the loudness of the room, no one was safe to tell a secret.

"It was just sex. I mean it's really good sex. It was just sex though," Jug explained, lowly.

"Sex with a band geek. Sex with that Betsy girl seems to have you hooked. She's actually kinda hot without all those layers on," SP admits, smirking a little bit.

"Don't talk about her like that," He scolds, slapping the back of his head.

They chat, walking out of the room. Cheryl Blossom smirks, tying up a tweet and starting a hashtag about Bughead arising.

~~~~

The gossip killed Betty. She had been felt up and sent threats over the past week. It was more than just highschool drama. It was endangering her life. So she decided to break it off.

"Jug, I'm sorry to do this. We need to stop. I liked what we had, but it's too much," She explained thoroughly, sipping on her chai tea.

"I get that. But, hear me out, we should fake break it off. We should go back to how it was before. Wouldn't you kill to have one of our secret rendezvous, Betts?" He proposes complexly.

"Jug, we can't do that. I graduate in a week then I'm running off to New York. We should just go with our orginal plan. Meet you in New York in a few months. We'll have nothing to worry about. No opinions, just us," Betty said heartfelt.

"Yeah. I just don't want to not see for a couple months. I'm gonna miss you, Cooper," He replied, kissing her hand.

"I don't want to either, but I've got to get out of here, Jug," She explained.

"I love you, Betts."

"I love you too, Juggie."

"We should go. I'll leave right now. You leave in 10."

"Like clockwork."

~~~~

Notifications flooded his phone in the morning. One stood out in particular. It was from Betts. It read: I'm pregnant.


	2. Our Dirty Little Secret Part 2

"Coming! Give me two seconds!" Betty shouted, slapping a rag on a nearby table. A little bump could be seen poking out of her flannel.

She had a bit of a waddle. Her hand stroked her small bump as the other buzzed the person in.

His hands were sweating. Thorns prickled his hand through the plastic pouch. His grip was deathly. Before he could knock, pregnant Betty flung the door open.

"Juggie, you're back!" She exclaimed, twirling around him.

"Of course I am. I really wanted to see my two girls and how they were doing," He gave a wholehearted smile, kissing her temple.

"It's not gonna be girl. I know it. It's gonna be a boy. But we're doing just fine. I need sleep though. They're always on my bladder," Betty complained, hanging her arms loosely around his hip.

"Awe. Man, I love you. C'mon, take a nap while I clean. You've done enough, Bub," Jughead told her, stroking her hair, "I got you cheesy roses."

"Awe, I love them. I'm gonna get a vase," Betty replied, racing off to get a vase from the small kitchen. The white roses tied the marble counters.

"Go take a nap. I'm gonna clean."

Betty complied, laying down in his lap. His hand stroked her hair, humming a low tune. She was easing into a nap with the words, "I'm gonna marry you one day."

~~~~

"Betts, do you wanna go out some time? I mean we could do whatever you want. We could-"

"Have a rendezvous like old time," Betty completed, dragging her finger seductively on his chest.

"I think we should get a little practice in," Jughead suggests, smirking.

Betty tugs him into their, soon to be shared, room. The neighbors did not appreciate the teenage behavior.

~~~~

"So, what have you been up over these past two months? I missed you and my baby girl," Jughead asks, sipping on his straight black coffee.

"I've been fine. I'm eating everything in sight though. I hope you don't mind when I pick off your plate too. The baby has your appetite. They just eat and eat," Betty giggled, tucking a peice of her hair back.

His face rested in his palm. Heart clenching, he kissed her hand. She was the one thing that kept him sane through the darkest of night. They were no longer Freshman making out under the bleachers at a game. They were adults, expecting a baby. A freaking baby. The thought of his future with Betty excited him so much.

"Juggie, you okay?" Betty asked perplexingly.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking of all we have to do for our little baby. We need a crib. I have money saved and an online job. I can stay home, and the work is good," He explains, blubbering on nervously.

"I love you. You're gonna be a wonderful Dad," Betty began tearing up.

Jughead moved from his seat and wrapped her into a hug. "Sh, baby, it's gonna be okay."

"I'm gonna be a terrible Mom. I have a job that pays terrible at a cafe. I'm gonna be the worse. I only have two stuffies for the baby," Betty sobbed.

Stares protruded through the young couple. Her sobbing face clutched into his shirt.

"You're gonna be the best mom ever, Betts. You're so loving and nurturing. I love you and our baby," He reassured, kissing her crown.

"I love you too," She replied.

A worrisome waiter came over in a frantic, distressed mood, "Ma'am are you okay? Is this gentleman harming you in any way?"

"I'm fine. Just pregnant. This is my boyfriend who is comforting us. Can you please take our order now?" Betty explains, erasing the accusations.

~~~~~

Fiery words were being exchanged. Half hour later, he was sleeping on the doorstep. The doormat served as his blanket.

The baby kicked Betty for the sound of a bed time story from their father.

~~~~

The next day, Alice was sat at the half counters. She eyed everything in the small apartment. It had baby stuff. Why the hell would Betty need baby stuff?

Much to her surprise, her daughter emerged from Betty's room with a bit pudgy belly. It wasn't a normal put on a few pounds, but a pregnant put on weight.

"Juggie? Is that you? Look I'm sor...," She stopped dead in her tracks, "what the hell are you doing in my home?"

"Just having a look around. I invited some friends to 'hang around'. Hope you don't mind," Alice responded sinisterly.

"Get the fuck out. I don't want you or your drugged up friends in my house! I have a baby on the way! I don't need you dropping your drugs!" Betty shouted. Thwack, glasses and plates began rumbling against the trail of a fleeing Alice.

"Fucking leave and stay out!"

Jug woke with a start. He immediately was met with a teary eyed preg-zilla.

"What happened, Betts?" Jughead asked, groggily.

"My mom...friends....glass...broken...," Betty sobbed.

"Oh no, Bug," Jughead sighed, "Betts, I'm sorry. I was an ass. I love you."

"I love you too."

~~~~~

"Betts, you did it. You were right. We had a boy. He's so perfect. Our little angel," Jughead teared, spilling his heart.

"That's good. These drugs make me feel so loopy," Betty giggled.

Their son had to be delivered via c-section because he was breach. His feet were going to come out first.

Their son had yet to have a name. He was being taken to get his newborn checks.

"We need to have a chat. Please sit," The doctor instructed.

"What's happening? Is our baby unwell?" Jughead questions.

"He has partial deafness in his right ear. He may require a hearing aid in the future," The doctor stated clearly.

"Oh ok. He can still hear, right?"

"Partially, correct."

Jughead nods.

~~~~~

The decided on the name Leonardo. It was because he looked like a little baby Leo. They all communicated through ASL. Luckily, he never had to use a hearing aid.


	3. See You In The Funny Papers

"I can't believe we've known each other for three years officially!" Betty squealed, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

He smiled, suppressing the chuckle that dared to escape, "Me either, Betts."

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" She pouted.

With glossy eyes, he scanned her ponytail that lulled side to side with every word. A small laugh arose from his belly, "Man, you're just the cutest, aren't you?"

"Stop it! You're not even that happy about knowing me for three years," She explained, wagging her finger at the web cam.

"I'm more than happy, Betts," He replied, smiling. He just needed to say the three simple words, I love you.

"Oh really? Cause word on the street is your kicking it with one of the girls in Toledo, and you'd rather hang out with her." Her arms crossed, promptly pushing her chest up.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. I've been hanging out with a girl, but she's not my type," He explained, "She prefers the company of women anyway."

Betty giggled, "We should probably watch our movie now."

"Starting time?"

"You know, my favorite scene," Betty smiled.

"Ah, yes, how could I forget?" Jughead mocks laughingly.

The scene begins to play as she recites the words. His trance fixates on her, mouthing the words alongside her.

After awhile, short, slobbery snores come from Betty's side of the screen.

The mouse moves from the tab of the movie that ended just an hour ago to the tab of cheap plane tickets. Even the cheapest tickets were too much. Next best option, the train. Train tickets to Pennsylvania were within price range.

"I'm coming for you Betts," He whispered lowly, hands lingering on his screen. His fingers traced the outline of the sleeping girl on the screen.

~~~~

Jellybean had accompanied him on this journey. Lucky for him, JB was 15 and old enough to monitor herself.

"Hey, Betts. I'm on my way to meet you, but you don't know that. Veronica and Archie are helping me find my way to you. JB's also here, but she's sleeping."

He smiled into the camera, tilting it towards the landmarks he passed by.

Hours passed. Screeching, the train stopped. Passengers began to pile out. It was a busy day.

"Oh my God! Archie, it's Betty's online beau," Veronica exclaimed, tugging Archie by the hand.

"Hey, it's good to finally meet you guys. Thank you for making this all possible," He says, smiling graciously.

Veronica pulls him into an awkward hug. "Thank you so much for being there for my baby B."

"It was all my pleasure," He chuckles, pulling away from the hug.

"Okay, so I have the perfect idea...."

~~~~

Her hands barely skimmed the top of the bookcase. She lunged and jumped to reach the book she wants. No luck at all.

"Do you need help?" A low, masculine voice asked behind her.

"Yeah actually, can you-Jughead!?" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms. Tears began welling in her eyes.

"I made it all the way here, Betts. It feels so good just to hold you," He laughed wholesome.

His grip was tight. Time froze. A spark flew between the pair. Heat of the moment, their lips connected.

"I've been waiting three years to do that," She giggled.

"Me too," He agreed, resting his forehead against her forehead.

They stood their, taking in the presence of each other.

~~~~

"JB this Betty-"

"I know the whole jazz. She's the online friend you've been in love with since you met her. Now, where's the food I was promised?" JB cuts in, summarizing the blubbering of the two.

"Wow, I love your personality. It's a diner, isn't it? I suggest a burger," Betty replies, leaning her head into Jug's chest.

~~~~

Their departure arrived. Teary goodbyes were wished. Lips connected as the last call was made for the train.

Mountains passed as he edited the video on his laptop.

After endless hours, he emailed the final product. The subject of the Email was: See you in the funny papers.


	4. Forever Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do take requests btw guys

"What the hell happened to her?" Pain evidently in his voice.

"Jug, we were overrun. Malachi took her. We're so sorry," Toni explained, teary eyed.

"No, no, I have to go get her. She-she cannot be gone," He broke down into muffled cries.

~~~~ 

Three days later

"Get the fuck away from me, Malachi!" Betty exclaimed, flailing her legs out.

Her boot heal caught one of the younger Ghoulies, straight for his groin.

Malachi ripped her up by her hair, growling, "You little bitch." His blade drug across her stomach.

Panic struck her. The baby.

"Fuck you," She spat.

"Oh, you will be soon," He smirked, dropping his knife from her belly.

Him and his team threw her into a cell. "Keep gaurd of this Bitch right here! She's in for it tonight!" Malachi shouted.

"Betty?" JB gasps quietly, "what happened?"

"JB? I need your hel- You Bitch! I fucking hate you!" Betty exclaimed when she caught sight of the other gaurd on patrol.

"Calm down, it's Sweet Pea. He's my boyfriend. He'll help us," JB told Betty soothingly.

"Thank God. I'm so stressed. I don't wanna lose one of my babies," Betty sighed hysterically.

"Babies? Jughead is having a kid? I'm gonna be an aunt?" She questions, puzzled.

"Yeah. Just Jughead doesn't know. I had an ultrasound just yesterday, and I was on my way to tell him when I stopped by one of our camps to check to see if Toni could come with then we were attacked," Betty explained, holding her stomach securely.

"Wow. We need to get you out of here."

~~~~

Loud shouts and booms follow Betty and the two teens. Heaving, Betty hotwired a car. Car sickness overtook Betty.

A car with the Ghoulie emblem pulled into the Serpents parking lot.

"What the fuck are they doing out in my parking lot!?" Jughead boomed, peering out the window.

JB dragged a hurling Betty out from the car.

Betty whined in agony, spilling her guts out.

"Betts?" Jughead gasped.

"The one and only," JB remarked sarcastically.

Betty finally stopped throwing up. "Baby, I'm home!"

He pick her up briskly.

She turned her head, whispering in his ear, "I'm pregnant, Jug."

"What!? This is awesome! I'm gonna be a dad!" Jughead cheers, kissing Betty passionately.

His heart swells with excitement.

~~~

"Mr. Cooper and Ms. Smith thank you for meeting with me," Jughead says nervously.

"What is it that you wanna talk about? That old motorcycle in the driveway?" Hal questions.

"No. It's actually something really big," He pauses to dig in his pocket, revealing a tiny band with a small diamond, "I would like to know if I could marry your daughter."

"Listen, son, you don't have to do this just because she's pregnant," Hal sighed, shaking his head.

"Mr. Cooper, I've been in love with your daughter since the day I stepped in that Blue and Gold room. The happiest memories I have are with your daughter. The movies where on our first date, she slip and poured soda all over me. I heard her real giggle that day. It was music to my ears. I want it to be the theme song of my life! So, I ask you again, can I marry your daughter!?" He exclaims passionately.

Wordlessly, they agreed, shaking their head.

Teary eyed, Betty sobbed loudly. Everyone darted their eyes to the heavily pregnant woman crying.

Jughead sat there wordlessly, box open. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yes!" Betty exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

It wasn't like a fairytale, but it was just like magic to her.

He picked her up, spinning her around the livingroom. A chaste kisss was placed on his lip. Gingerly, he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Baby," He panted, resting his forehead on her forehead.

"I love you more."


	5. Girls Can Kiss Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic slurs

"Look, it's the little faggot," Sneered the clique of jocks.

The girl tucked her head, increasing the speed of her walk.

"Look, she's trying to get away. How cute," Commented the tallest jock of them all, Reggie.

They cornered her near the stairwell.

"Haha, look it's a little Fag," Cackled the creepiest of them all, Chuck.

The bystanders just watched, fearing the worse that could happen to them. They would ruin their reputation.

But Betty was here to rumble. Betty was well known cheerleader and fulltime bad ass.

Pushing through the group of boys, Betty rushed to the girl. Betty tenderly grabbed the girls face.

Flinching, the girl glues her eyes shut. Betty plants a chaste kiss on the girl's lips. Batting her eyelashes innocently at the Jocks, she shrugs, "Well, I guess I'm a faggot too."

Taking a short breath, the girl is dazed with a smile on her face.

Fiercely, Betty takes the girl by the hand and struts down the hallway.

Once they're in the bathroom, seated on the convention stepping stools.

"You okay?" Betty asks, calmly stroking the girls hand.

"Yeah. It's a bit of a short circuit. A pretty girl just kissed me, and I can't get over it," She admited hopelessly.

Betty giggled, "What's your name?"

"Jellybean. JB is okay too," She replied, smiling.

"Well JB, I just got you a bunch of popularity. Also, nothing wrong with being a faggot or a dyke. I am one and so are you. Fag power, am I right?"

JB nodded, completely engorged with Betty's boldness.

"Sorry about kissing you. They are asses that are made you made their girlfriend's like girls. Some times you have to prove a point," Betty explained thoroughly.

"That's fine. I'm happy someone finally understands," JB sighed.

"I'm sorry. I gotta bounce. Enjoy your day and stay gay," Betty waved, jumping up from the stool.

~~~~~

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Grammy!" Betty shouted.

See Betty's grandmother was her caretaker for her entire life. She was still active.

"Hey, what can I do for ya?" Betty greeted politely.

"Hi, I'm JB's older brother, Jughead," He introduced himself, slumping his beanie off his head.

"Oh, JB. She's the sweetest thing ever. I think she's gonna be one of the underclassmen I help through this fucked education system," Betty smiled.

"That's good. I just came here to say thank you. It was a hard adjustment after her coming out. People picked on her all the time because of it. That's why she moved down here," Jughead explained, slipping his cap back on.

After some mental debate, Betty decided to invite him in.

"Grammy, I have a friend over!" Betty shouted from the front door.

"Okay!"

"Do I get a name? Or did I let the next Ted Bundy into my home?" Betty quipped, turning on her heals and walking backwards.

"Jughead Jones, the necrophiliac, how may I assist you?"

Betty giggles, "I love that."

"Oh, you think I'm joking?" His face betrays him. He lets out a loud laugh.

"Because you can't keep a straight face. C'mon, let's go get some cookies," Betty suggests.

Skipping, Betty arrived in the kitchen. "Grammy, do we have any cookies?"

"No, sorry Betty. I was making a cake for our celebration tonight," Mrs. Smith apologized.

"I can make them later, no worries. We're gonna be in the livingroom," Betty tells her, spinning Jughead around on his heels.

Floral patterns painted the walls. Red and a creamy white seemed to be the theme of this place.

"This place is so homey," He said, dragging his hand across the pictur,e on a short bookcase.

"Thank you. Grammy tried to make everything more homey once my parents split for good," Betty explains, plopping down on the obviously warn couch.

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault, don't apologize. My parents left like the assholes they are. Anyways, I'm not gonna date your sister or anything. I don't date underclassmen," She says, popping a candy from the bowl on the coffee table imto her mouth.

"Good. I came over here expecting to give you the whole don't touch my sister, or I'll have to get my girl friend Toni to kick your ass because I'm 18 and can't hit a girl without going to jail speach," Jughead admitted, eyeing the bowl of candy she was picking at.

"Well, now your girlfriend won't have to kick my ass. How long have you guys been together?" Betty asks. Was she about to hit on a guy in a 5 year long relationship?

"Not romantically. There's a space between the girl and friend. That's the friendzone she put me in when she told me that she liked girls way more than guys, and I was just like a little brother," He explained and Betty began laughing.

"I mean you would be a maybe on my list, but I do agree girls are way better," Betty giggled.

"At least you didn't refer to me as 'like little brother'," He joined in laughing.

He took a quick glance at the time. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I must get on my way. I have an assignment due by 12."

"What are in like the 1800's. Be like shit, I gotta leave. But anyway, I'll walk you out."

Betty did as she said and walked him to the door, bidding him a fair well.

"He's cute," Commented Grammy once she caught sight of Betty.

Betty blushed then nodded.


	6. Girls Can Kiss Girls Part 2

"Stop it! Betty, c'mon give it back!" JB exclaimed, reaching over Betty.

"No! I'm watching this!" Betty giggles, holding the remote out of her reach.

After a split second of eye contact, JB places a small kiss on Betty's lip. Betty quickly pushes her off.

Jughead only caught sight of the kiss. He followed his instinct and left.

"I'm sorry, but no JB. I'm bi. I like boys too. That boy happens to be your brother," Betty explains.

"I'm so sorry. I have a crush on you, and I did the stupid thing," She apologizes sincerely.

"I don't wanna sound mean, but I think you should leave."

JB nods, picking herself up and leaving out the door.

~~~

Jughead was broken to pieces, shriveled with dispair. His heart ached, for the girl his heart belonged to had crushed it.

He just sat with no words, emotionlessly watching the characters flash on TV.

JB flew through the door, slamming it behind her. JB ran off with tears spilling behind her.

A short tempered decision lead him to Betty's doorstep, pounding loudly on the door.

"What!?"

"You broke my little sister's heart! You're a fucking bitch!" He spat.

"I let her down because I don't like her the way she likes me! I like you, okay Jughead? I fucking like you!"

Their chest heaved, panting. Staring deeply into each other's for a second. Roughly, he tugged her face. They shared a heated sloppy kiss.

"We should go inside," Betty suggest, panting.

Haphazardly, she pulls him into her home. Instantly, he pushes her up against the wall. Her chest is fully on display through her newly ripped shirt.

His mouth moves quickly down her neck, going to grace her mounds. Thrashing her head back, Betty maons loudly.

"Betty did they leave!?" Her Grammy asks, shouting from the kitchen.

"JB did. She had an assignment due. Jughead is getting ready to leave!" Betty shouts, pulling him up the stairs sneakily.

Betty's Grammy laughed to herself, "My God to be young again."

Betty shoved him into her room.

"Holy shit. This is one of the craziest things I've ever done," She shuttered.

~~~

5 Months

Little did she know, this was the beginning of craziness. JB recovered in time from the heartbreak, and she was happily dating a girl named Beck. The siblings decided to have a family dinner to introduce their significant others.

"Jug, I'm really nervous. What if I mess up? Do they know I kissed your sister and broke her heart?" Betty questions, feeling her mouth go to a drought.

"Betts you'll be fine. I promise. They don't even know that JB's dating a girl. They think Beck is a boy," Jughead laughed, lightening the mood.

Betty breathed shakily before nodding at him. A small fell on her face. The plate in her hand was shaking slightly.

A tall replica of Jughead opened the door.

"Hi, you must be Betty."

His father reeked of gin and some cheap beer. Jughead assumed he just gotten back from his shift at the bar.

Betty smiled, "Hi, yeah I'm Betty."

He opened the door, welcoming them inside. "Whatcha got in that pan?" He asked.

"Just some brownies. I hope you don't mind," Betty smiled.

Nervously, JB and her date present themselves in the livingroom.

"Hi guys, what's up?" JB greeted, biting her lip.

"Hi JB, so good to see you again," Betty smiles, breaking away from Jughead to side hug his sister.

It calmed JB down a little bit. She was happy with Beck, and Betty was happy with Jughead. She was a bit of a safe haven to JB, and Jughead completely understood that.

"Likewise. You remember the girl I was telling you about?" JB asked, holding their hands up a little.

"Is this Beck?" Betty quires, turning to the girl on JB's arm, "all she talks about is you."

Jellybean's face heated quickly.

Her girlfriend threw a quick smirk before quirking an eyebrow at Betty, "Does she now?"

"Yeah, she's like a love sick puppy. It's kinda funny because we'll be watching a movie, and she'll tell us about how you guys already watched it," Betty explained giggling. 

They embarked into easy conversation, easing away JB's nervousness.

FP just watched the interaction. He could see the kindness radiate off Betty. He sneakily pinched Jughead's side and whispered, "Don't fuck this up."

"I won't. She's too perfect," He bites back a smile.

JB stops the conversation, puzzled as to why FP had just been standing there. She broke the conversation and went to introduce Beck to her father.

"Thank you for doing that for JB," Jughead said lowly when Betty joined back at his side.

"She's like the little sister I never had. I would do anything for her. I know how hard it is to come out to family," Betty replied wholeheartedly.

"Can you get any sweeter? I love you, Cooper."

"I love you too," Betty giggled, kissing his cheek.

"We should probably go put those in the kitchen," He motioned to the brownies.

"Always thinking of food," Betty shook her head.

"I mean I like to eat," He playfully winked.

Betty pinked at his statement.

"Not so cooky now?" He teased.

Betty punched his side, "Dickhead, Show me where the kitchen is."

He chuckled and began to bring her to the kitchen.

Gladys senses must have tingled because she immediately shouted, "No dinner isn't done! No you can't eat what's already done!"

"Why hello to you too, Mother," Jughead laughed.

Betty smiled.

"I mean, Jug. Get the hell ou...," Gladys trailed once she caught sight of Betty, "Are you the infamous Betty?"

"Infamous? Nope just Betty," She giggled at her own joke.

"What's in the pan?"

"Just some brownies my Grammy insisted I bring," Betty smiled.

Jughead's heart clenched with how well they got along. Betty fit right in.


	7. We Don’t Care What They Say

"Betts have you heard the News?" Jughead asks stroking her arm.

"I know. I'm scared. I don't want them to hate you. They're idiots and don't know you, Babe," Betty replied, propping her face up onto her hand.

"Yeah. I just need you to remember that this is gonna hard," He reminded her, moving his head down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much, Jughead Jones. I think it'll be fine. They just need to know you, Lovie," Betty giggled, "it's gonna also be fun watching all those girls drool over the boy that use to be a geeky loner. It's good to know you're all mine."

"Well I mean this loner is happy that you're all his," He smiled genuinely.

"Two days, and we'll having lunch together in a cafeteria. Archie and V will side with us. It's gonna be great. Plus, I get to see you during the entire day," Betty giggled, biting back a smile.

"I might fail because I'll only be able to look at you all day," He laughed softly.

"Such a flirt," Betty comments, shaking her head.

"I'm your flirt. You love it," He winked, overdramaticly.

"I really do. I just don't want to leave this bliss. I just wanna stay here, in bed," Betty tells him truthfully.

"I know, I don't either. I think your mom is going to cut my balls off if she catches us. No future babies for you, Coop," He chuckled.

"Then we should get clothes on and go to bed, Juggie," She sighed.

"You want to go another round, don't you?" He sighed.

She batted her eyelashes, innocently nodding.

"You're an enigma."

She giggled as he climbed back on top of her.

~~~

"Welcome to Riverdale High, Southside High!" Greeted an overly excited Veronica.

They all had harsh looks, but that was expected.

"We paired you with volunteers to show you guys around the school," She explained, holding up papers, "It will be Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper, Kevin Keller, Charlotte Williams, Alexa Watson, Myself, Cheryl Blossom, and dosens more."

They all began splitting off into partners. They may have cheated and paired couples together; Bughead and Choni.

Betty stood on her tiptoes and peck his cheek when they were in a more secluded area of the school.

"You don't know how hard it was not to pick you up and spin you around. I think that I would've given the football team an aneurism," He chuckled.

"Yeah. I would prefer they have that aneurism though. I just want to kiss you openly," Betty sighs sadly.

"We should go to math, Love," He said, quickly changing the subject.

He had a plan. This plan was going to piss the Northside off royally.

His classes consisted of insisting that Veronica move next to Sweet Pea, so that way Betty could help her mentee and being talked down to by the snobby teacher. All was well until gym.

"Y'know I went on a date with Betty Cooper. When I tell you, she'll let you do anything to her. She'll let you do anything," Gossiped one of the Bulldogs.

Jughead bit back laughter.

"No way, when was this?" The other one laughs.

"Saturday."

A loud heckling chuckle erupted from Jughead.

"What are you laughing at, Snake?" One of them asks, trying to size up to Jughead's towering 6 feet.

"The fact that you lied about being with Betty Cooper. I know exactly where she was on Saturday night, and I know she has no gag reflex," He stated, clearly amused by their disillusion.

No words could form or bubble from their mouths.

He smirked, throwing his shirt on and slamming the locker shut.

Walking out the locker room, he was met with the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. Betty waved at him, smiling. In a quick spurt of confidence, he did what she asked. He picked her up and swung her on a dizzy love spell.

She giggled, kissing his lips chastely, "What was that for?"

"Some guy might've said they slept with you on Saturday, and I may have told them I knew where you were and that I know you have no gag reflex," He explained, setting her on the ground but hugging her to his side.

"You didn't have to mention that I have no gag reflex," She chided, slapping his arm out of embarrassment.

"I really did. They were speechless, Betts," He beamed proudly.

"C'mon, let's go to lunch," She said, pulling him to the loud lunchroom.

They found the Serpents in a corner of the room. Gasps emitted from the people as the pasted their tables.

"I love you, Betty Cooper," He reminded her, whispering in her ear.

"I love you too, Baby," She replied loudly.

She reached up and kissed his lips.

He chuckled at the attention.


	8. Sleepover

April 1st is the day to play jokes on loved ones, spouses, parents, or your crush. The five girls needed a sleepover. Life had just gotten to them.

Veronica apologized to Archie when found the girls were in their silk pajamas drink wine already. He wasn't too happy about the short notice.

In response, he did the only thing a childish 24-year-old could. He called his best friend for a sleepover.

"Archie, what are we 12 or something?" Jughead replied, sighing.

"Four words: Betty, silk pajamas, booze," Archie persuaded.

"You have me at booze," He complied.

"He had you at Betty," V smirked from over Archie's shoulder.

"Archie, why am I on speaker?" Jughead asked passively.

Archie smiled fautlessly, "Oops?"

"Whatever. Be over in 20," He sighed.

"Are you gonna tell Betty that he's coming?" He queried, arching a brow up at his wife.

"I think it's best we don't tell her," V replied.

He shook his head at his girlfriend. "You're evil, Babe."

She straddled his hips, immediately pulling him into a kiss.

10 minutes later, their door bell rang. Betty jumped, clutching her chest. She had no bra on, so she did the casual arm cross. Nothing out of the normal, right?

A few minutes pass and it rang again.

Betty sighed, clutching her chest even tighter. On a split second decision, she puts on a smile and opens the door.

"Fucking finally Arch..."

"Not Archie," She corrects, throwing a glare at him.

"Sorry."

Giggles emitted from her lungs. "Shoulda seen your face!"

"Yeah, yeah. Where is that idiot I decided to be friends with?" He rolled his eyes, lighting up a half smoken cigarette.

Betty chewed her lips and eyed the ciggy in his bruised hand. "In the livingroom making out? I believe. Can I have one?"

"Yeah, wanna come smoke with me?" He suggested.

Hiding her excitement, she bit on lip to keep it contained. "Sure. Just lemme get my jacket."

He shurgged his leather jacket off. "Just wear mine," He offered.

"O-Okay," She stammered, hoping her blush wasn't too red.

They sat on the cold, concrete steps, feet resting on the dewy grass.

Betty shivered slightly, enclosing her arms in the smooth leather. In his peripheral vision, he caught her little body shaking. What does one do when the girl they face is cold? The cliche jacket give was already done. So he side hugged her.

Her hands grasped his tall torso. "Cold, isn't it?"

"Very."

Their eyes held contact, his warm body engraving her skin. Leaning down, their lips inch closer.

The door bolted open, and they broke apart. "Betty, you have to try this pizza!" Josie exclaimed drunkenly.

In her tipsy mind, she lifted herself from the stairs. Sweetly, she pecked his lips then threw her cigarette by his boot.

"C'mon, let's go get some pizza," She giggled, pulling him along with her.

"Okay."

No complaints from him at all.

"Guys, I found a really cute guy outside their house. Did you order him from Amazon or something? He's like a model!" Betty chuckled, squeezing his face.

"Who let Betty drink tequila?" He quizzed, eyeing her funny.

"I'm just fine, Mr. Model. I'm even better than fine," She declared, laughing.

Bewildered, he pulled away from her, demanding, "Get her some water."

"No, I need more Vodka!"

His eyes softened. "Betts, drink water please. For me."

"Only because you said it, Handsome."

Hopefull, no one was sober enough to remember this.

"My name's Betty. What's yours?" She queried huskily.

"Jughead. You know me, Betts," He smiled softly.

"Oh. You're that cute guy that comes in with Archie all the time!" She exclaimed in recognition.

It was bed time for her. Everyone was passed out on the couches while V and Archie were busy in their room.

"Guy, I love Jughead. He's the sweetest. But don't tell him that. It's a super secret," She shushed, giggling.

He chuckled, "Okay. I think you need to go to bed."

"Okay. You have to snuggle me though. This house is so scary!"

Jughead chuckled and nodded. He led her to a spare room. He climbed in bed with her, cuddling her until she snored.

After some snooping, he found Advil. Then he set up a glass and painkillers off to the bedside. An uncomfortable tucked in the corner was his bed.

~~~

Painkillers and an empty glass awaited her attention. After her guts were fully spilled, and Jughead's jacket was discarded on the floor.

"Aw, fuck," She mumbled to herself, assuming the worse.

His tongue moves in his mouth to moisten his mouth. "What's wrong?"

"We didn't, right? If we did, I need Plan B immediately," Betty replied, biting her.

"No. I was sober. I-I didn't take advantage of you. I promise. We smoked, you kissed me, then Josie decided to convince you to get pizza, and you hit on me until I put you to sleep. Also, you begged me to cuddle you to sleep," He smirk arrogantly.

She glared at him. "I hate you."

"No, you don't. At least that's what drunk Betty said. And you can't argue with drunk Betty."

Shit. "What, no, April Fools?"

"It's April 2nd. You can't use that anymore, Betts."

She sighed, "Fuck. Okay, fine. I like you, Jughead Jones."

He lifted from the chair to meet her. "Lucky for you, I like you too."

~~~~

The preacher motioned to them. "Now, for the vows."

"I'm so in love with you, Jughead Jones. Is it too late to say April Fools?"

The crowd laughed.

"I can't wait to grow old together. We'll have a kid running around in a few short years. We'll go through it all, but we'll get through it. I remember our first fight. You showed up on my doorstep with a pizza and a Mountain Dew. It was the most romantic thing. You knew I hated the cliches except kissing in the rain. Then you proposed on a rainy night," She reminisced, tears threatening to spill, "our little puppy Bailey walked right into my arms and you kneeled down. It was like magic. I promise to stick with you through it all, Jug. I want a family and a successful life with you. I love you, Juggie."

His vows wouldn't be able to compete, he was sure of it. "I love you too, Betty soon-to-be Jones. You can't pull April Fools because it's April 2nd. I want a life with you, Betts. One with our own little crotch goblins crawling around. I can see it. You're beautiful and so nurturing. You're the best thing that ever happen. And Veronica was right, Archie had me at Betty. I could talk about the things we have done, but I want to thing of our future. Our family growing, another dog. A better apartment. It's a dream. I landed my dream girl. I'm more in love with you then you could ever know."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Jughead dip kissed her.


	9. Guess This Is It

"Betty, y-you have to leave. This is over. We were nothing. We are nothing. You were just conveniently there. You meant nothing!" He spat harshly.

Her hand raised, successfully clapping his cheek. "Fuck you! You know what. I came to tell you I'm fucking pregnant, Jug. But I meant nothing, this baby means nothing! Fuck you! Don't contact me when you regret it! I hate you! I'm leaving Riverdale!"

Taken aback he mumbles, "W-What?"

Betty sighed, wiping away her angry tears.

He tried to run, but Sweet Pea's presence held him back.

Sweets gripped his shoulder. "You did what's right. Northsiders deserve the worse."

Jughead nodded, glancing at the woman walking around the corner. There went his future, the love of his life and his child.

He needed a new remedy. A drink. He was like his father, a failure in family matters.

Broken in tears, Betty sobbed in the car.

"What the fuck did he do? I'll fucking kill him if I have to!" V threatened, revving the expensive car engine.

"Just leave. He doesn't want any part of the baby's life. I was just a desperate fuck I guess."

"Awe, B. I'm here. You're here. Archie's here. Come to New York with us. We'll help you raise the baby. Fuck him!"

Betty giggled through her tears, "Fuck him!"

They sped off quickly.

"I think we need some Pop's. A good frosty milkshake can cure everything, Pop said so," Veronica suggested, nudging her shoulder a bit.

~~~~

Betty rubbed her swollen belly. "I want some Pop's. My cravings are terrible. I'm fat, always crying, horny, or always peeing. It's terrible. I honestly just need to get laid and a Pop's burger."

"We should go to Riverdale for a little bit. Maybe have your baby shower there. It's only for a couple of days, and you won't even have to leave the Lodge residence," V proposed, popping some chips in her mouth.

Betty's mouth turned to a dessert. Tears pricked her eyes. "I need to think about it."

"We won't see him. I promise. He's a drunkard now. Can't leave that bar."

"I-I did this? Didn't I? Is it my fault? I left him. I'm a monster!" She sobbed.

Veronica soothed Betty by holding her tightly. Whispers of reassurance pour from her lips.

"He left you. Not the other way around. Not your fault one bit, Betts."

"He called me that. You know. I was his Betts. He would stroke my hair lovingly and tell me I was it for him. I was enough. I guess not. He left me and Renna on our own."

"You will be the perfect mom to Renna. We'll help you when you need it. I promise."

~~~~

Betty reached up, trying to propel herself up. "I think I'm too fat to get out of the car. This baby makes me eat so much. I don't love her any less though."

V grabbed her hands, pulling her out of the passenger seat.

"Thank you, V."

"Just trying to make sure you do it for me when I'm pregnant."

Betty giggled, "I will."

"C'mon, I called ahead and Pop got us our old table with food waiting. It's gonna be so great!"

Betty struggled up the steps. "You're the best. I think you make a better baby daddy than you know who could ever be."

Veronica opened the door for Betty. "Yeah, we know this. What color should we paint the nursery in your apartment?" Veronica asked.

Jughead's mouth parched. Deja vu struck him. Swollen belly and all, she was still as beautiful as the day she left.

His life over the past seven months were a struggle. In the early months, he grew dependent on alcohol. Then one faithful day JB threw water on him and forced him to rehab.

"I want a nice purple. Do you think Reggie could paint it while we're away? I don't want to exposed to the toxic fumes. I want Ranne as health as possible," Betty replied.

She didn't notice him. Thank God.

JB tapped his shoulder. "Jug, are you okay? Jughead."

"Hm, yeah. I'm just fine. What are we gonna do for your 13th birthday? Go to the movies? We can have a party at the park," He suggested, eyes barely leaving Betty.

Her head quirked back out of curiosity. "Betty's back?"

He nodded reverting his attention to an oversized menu.

The small girl lunged from her seat, squealing, "Betty's back!"

She attempted to hug her, but Betty's belly wouldn't allow it.

"JB, good to see you," Betty smiled, petting her head, "who brought you here?"

"Jughead. He's not at the booth anymore. I guess he's in the bathroom hiding from you. No offense," JB shrugged.

Betty peeps out a hushed, "Oh?"

"Yeah. You're pregnant? Is that why Jughead went on a bender?"

"H-He what?"

"Went on a bender. He's okay though. I threw water on him then dragged his ass to rehab. But he never told me you were pregnant..."

"It's fine. He wasn't sober when I left that day. How are you, kiddo?"

"I've been good. I started helping Cheryl with her boutique. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Pregnant and happy though."

Veronica butted in, "C'mon, our food is getting cold. JB you are welcome as well. It's good to catch up on our girl talk."

"Okay. I just didn't order anything to eat yet."

Betty shook her head, pushing JB into the booth. "It's on us. We have plenty, and a growing girl like you needs to eat."

JB broke into a huge smile. "Thank you."

"So, JB, you got a boyfriend? I mean we all know that you had a crush on that Ricky kid," Veronica questioned, taking a large bite out of her burger.

A blush covered her face. "I don't like him anymore. I have a girlfriend. Don't tell Jug, please."

Betty grinned softly. "We promise. Now, tell me the lucky girls name."

"Ava. She's fourteen."

"You like older girls? Don't worry, I like older boys. My boyfriend is two years older then me."

Veronica joined in. "Archie is a year older then me."

They fell into a much needed chat. The evening ended with Betty inviting Jellybean to her baby shower.

~~~~

Pink streamers decorated the walls. Large pink letters spelling out Ranne hung on the cream walls.

"Betty!" Jellybean exclaimed, racing up to the seat she was in.

"How are you, girly? Did Toni come with you? She knows she can come too."

"I'm fine. She's getting the gift. It's not as fancy as the rest, but it's a little gift that has been in the Jones family forever."

Stares paraded around them. They were dressed poor, and the rich were not.

"It's time for presents!" Veronica exclaimed, clapping for attention.

A tall, blonde woman pushed JB out of the way.

Betty took note this. "Sammy, is JB behind you? I want her to hand me my gifts. She's practically my sister. I want her in these pictures."

The girl huffed, pushing JB near the gifts.

JB smiled a thanks to Betty.

She would pass Betty ever nicely decorated box. Each present was better than the next. Except they shared no emotional value.

Finally, she got to a worn box. It wasn't as shiny or neat as the rest. She tore off the lid. A small crown knitted beanie. Tears welled in her eyes. "JB I love it!"

Blush covered the young girls face.

~~~

It had been three years since Betty set foot in Riverdale. This time around, things were a bit different. She kept in contact with Toni and JB.

The wanted to meet Ranne for real, not just some hold her in the hospital then leave introduction. They wanted her to have a good memory of their first meeting.

"You ready? We're gonna go see Aunt JB and Aunt Toni!"

Ranne clapped, tossing her Barney toy in the air.

Betty giggled, gingerly pulling the straps off Ranne's shoulders. Hooking her on her hip, they entered Pop's.

The infamous bell ring qued them in. Looking around, she couldn't find her friends.

Much to her surprise, Jughead sat at a tablem she turned on heels, nose in the air.

"Betty, wait!"

"What do you want? To tell me I'm a convenient fuck? Oh, Ranne, this is your piece of shit father!"

His eyes showed his broken, sorrowful regret. "I-I'm sorry. Can I explain myself, p-please?

"Okay. I want an explanation. I'm owed that at least, Asshole."

They exited Pop's.

"I didn't mean what I said. The day you left, Tall Boy threatened to kill you if you were still around. Sweet Pea was there, holding me from running to you. I don't care if you don't believe me. I loved you. I really did. I'm out of the Serpents now. I want to be part of her life in anyway."


	10. Guess This Is It Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."

He reached out, wiping her tears that streamed. "It's okay. It was my fault. Can we talk without her? It would just be easier to discuss without her."

"Meet back here in an hour. I'm gonna go give her to Veronica."

~~~

Betty sat across from him, staring awkwardly. "This is too nostalgic."

"I know. I remember the day you slipped on that milkshake and fell into my arms. I said some cheesy ass line like-"

"'Falling for me already, Cooper'. I remember because it was true. I really was falling for you. Then you completely ripped my heart the next week."

His face fell. "I'm sorry, Betts. It was for your safety. I-I loved you. I am sorry. I didn't deserve you back then. Still don't. I'm trying not to fuck it up and make it right with Ranne."

"It hurt, y'know. I had V. I had Archie. I tried to date Reggie. It didn't help. I had bad depression. I struggled to wash my hair or move from bed. You broke me."

Tears pricked his eyes, spilling down his face. "I'm sorry. I'll say it a thousand times over. I love you. I drank to forget, but the drinks bring all our memories. I fucking love you still. Alright? You're my home. I never really felt okay after you left. I want to see our baby girl grow up. I missed so much and I-"

Betty calmly grabbed his face, pulling him into a chaste kiss. "I still love you too, Jughead. I never stopped."

"Does this mean I can properly meet her? Without being some dick who knocked you up then left."

"Yeah. But we're not rekindling any romance. It was a petty kiss. Kis of comfort."

Barriers build ten times when broken and betrayed.

He nodded, a little heartbroken.

~~~~

"He's changed now? Yeah fucking right!" Veronica laughed harshly.

"V, just give him a chance. I promise he's changed. Just talk to him."

"Why? He broke your heart."

"I still love him, V. I-I don't know why." Betty breaks into a choked sob.

Regret fills her. "I'll give him a chance, but if he hurts you I have full permission to cut his dick off."

Betty giggled, "Sure."

A soft knock on their door alerted them.

Beety wiped her hands on the floral apron. "I'll get it."

The white door swung open. Betty looked a dazy messy, like a mother.

He smiled, offering the flowers in his hand. "These are for Veronica. Please tell her it's a thank you for letting me see our daughter."

"She said that she would cut your balls off if you hurt her or me."

He jittered with nerves. "Yikes. I need those. C-Can I come in? I-I know I'm early, b-but-"

"Stop it. She won't kill you. Just make a passive comment about how badly I was heartbroken. Stop being so scared. If she wanted you truly dead, she would call in some favors." Betty squeezed his should reassuringly.

That wasn't reassuring at all. But here he was, fixing his wrongs and gaining family. A daughter he could call her family.

Veronica wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Damn it, Betty what is the temperature of this room? Satan's asshole?"

Betty giggled, "No, it's actually satan's ballsack."

Veronica eyes narrowed at the lean, lanky man. "Hm."

Ah, the classical Lodge cold shoulder. The nostalgia hits him terribly. He remembered that cold shoulder vividly the day before he broke up with Betty. "Hi, Veronica."

His arm is out for a handshake.

Her eyes flicker between his hand and his face; distrust built between them. "Don't act like we're old friends. Save the pleasantries for someone who gives a shit."

"Oh. I just want to say thank you for letting me see Ranne," His eyes dart to the two woman, softly smiling, "both of you."

Veronica could seem the softness of his change. Maybe she was wrong.

"Ranne needs someone other than Archie and Kevin in her life. I'll go get her from her nap."

Betty left the room, leaving only them to talk.

"Listen hurt her and I will hunt you down and gut you like a fucking pig. You hurt any of them and you'll be done," Veronica threatened, sipping on a cold water bottle.

He cursed to himself, brokenness threatening to show. "I told her she meant nothing. That night. I told her that because they would've killed her in my 18-year-old mind. I dumped her. I felt like shit. I drank my liver almost to the shitter then JB and Toni threw me into rehab. I got my shit together. Started raising JB full time and rekindling with old friends. I went to New York. I saw Betty with a newborn. She was happy. I wasn't gonna be my dad and fuck it up."

It touched her. He wasn't the naive teen he once was. "Mr. Fluff was that you? I thought I saw you hanging around the baby shower."

"Is that the name you gave it? It was a Jones heirloom. The one thing we didn't fuck up. I didn't want to bother. She was happy. "

"Do you want coffee? It's a strong brew," She warned.

Betty smiled warmly. They were getting along. Ranne babbled incoherent sentences in her arm. "Ranne, do you want to meet Mommy's friend?"

The little girl nodded.

Betty brought Ranne into the room. "Look, that's Mommy's friend."

Jughead's jaw hung a little bit. She looked exactly like young JB. "Hi, I'm Jughead."

The girl stared at him, bemused by the new presence. "Jug-head?"

"Yeah. I have a lollipop if your Mommy would allow it," He offered, leveling with her. His eyes connected with Betty's.

Betty looked down at him, approving with a nod.

Her eyes, still filled with bewilderment, scanned him. "I don't want it."

"Oh okay. I can do magic tricks, would you like to see?" He offered with a half-smile.

She shook her head. "No. Mommy says I can't take things from strangers, and magic tricks are a trap."

Stranger. It's a parents synonym for heartbreak.

Betty apologetically smiled. "Bubba, he's my friend. You can take candy from him. He's safe."

"Okay." Her little head jutted to Jughead. "I wanna see a magic trick."

Some of his dispair melted. "Yeah. Sure!"

He did the whole you have something behind your ear trick.

Her little eyes exploded with bemusement. "Woah how did you do that?"

"A magician never reveals his secret," He winked.

Veronica could see the change.

~~~~

The cool wind stroked their faces.

"You guys done unpacking?" He asked from the stairs.

"Yeah, just putting her swim diaper."

Betty finally rengled Ranne into the diaper and bathing suit. It was a cute one peice with Minnie Mouse polka dots. "Mommy, do me look cute?"

"Yes, you look lovely," Betty sighed, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration.

In nerves, Jughead stepped outside for a quick smoke. He thought about the past 3 months. Veronica insisted they use the Lodge's beach house, and they "talk". She was keen on Jughead now, and wished for a rekindling of his and Betty's teenage romance. She even offered to take Ranne to give them privacy.

"Uncle Juggie, you like me bathing suit?"

He smiled, dying out his cigarette. "You look so pretty. Where's your Mom, baby girl?"

"Her upstairs. I want to go wimming!" The girl cheered, launching herself onto his leg.

"Let's go check on Mommy then I'll take you down on the beach."

She nodded, reaching her hands up for him to hold her.

He sweeps her up then begins to go upstairs. "Betty? Ranne was outside? Are you okay?"

Once in the room, his mouth dries. It must be that striped bikini she had on.

"Oh shit, sorry. I was getting dressed. She must've wondered off."

"It's fine, Betts. I'm gonna take her to the beach. Set us up on the beach please."

"Ah okay. Just wait a few minutes for me. I don't wanna miss her first time at the beach."

"We should do a beach themed party for her next month. She would love it. I have a sandbox at my house, and I could buy a little kitty pool for her and her daycare friends. We could mak beach themed-"

Betty pulled him into a kiss, completely forgetting that their daughter.

"Mommy, why are kissing Uncle Juggie?"

"I-um-"

"Princess, I have a secret to tell you. Can we go in your room? I think Mr. Fluff needs to know this secret too."

Ranne nodded intricately.

Betty sighed to herself. She was so fucked.

When they were all finally ready, most of the beach was deserted. Everything in their little area was set up.

Ranne's eyes lit up with excitement. "I go wimming!"

"Yeah, let's go. Here, I'm gonna get my camera from the bag."

It was an old Polaroid camera.

"You still have that old thing?"

"Yup. This is like my camera for us. It has our pictures from highschool on it."

"Even the ones we too on your birthday?"

"Mhm. Those were my absolute favorites growing up," He winked.

Betty blushed lightly. Ranne squealed, tugging Betty towards the ocean. They sat in the light looking very photogenic.

He began snapping pictures of them. It was a beautiful sight. Betty and Ranne had such a great bond. He was saddened by the loss time he couldn't make up for.

"Excuse me, sir. I don't think that woman appreciates you taking pictures of her daughter, Pervert," A buff man hissed.

"No, that's my wife and our daughter. I'm a photographer, and this is my personal camera, sir," He replied passively.

"I don't believe you. She's like a ten and you, my friend are a 5 at best."

Betty caught sight of the altercation. She hooked Ranne on her hip. "Baby, what's going on here?"

The unknown man buffed out his chest. "Baby, He's taking pictures of you."

Jughead chuckled, "Betts, can you explain to him that we're having a family outing? And that I'm taking a picture for our daughter to have when she's thinking of sticking us in a retirement home?"

Betty clung to Jughead's side, kissing Ranne's cheek. "How do you not see thie resemblance? She looks exactly like her dad."

The man cowered, walking back.

Betty giggled, kissing his lips.

"I think it's time to on the boards. Some nice, cold ice cream. I think she'll like chocolate. It's my favorite after all."

Ranne bounced with excitement, still holding a somewhat perplexed look. "Ice cream!"

The boardwalk was lovely sight, but the sun was setting and bedtime was approaching. They would sore the boards tomorrow.

"How was it getting her to bed? She didn't give you much trouble."

"No, she insisted I sing thought. I think she regretted that instead," He chuckled.

"Do you want any mac and cheese? It's the fancy kind."

"Please. That whole pizza didn't fill me."

"I remember how much I'd have to cook when we were still in love. I can only imagine how much I would have had to cook for the family reunion."

"I wish I wasn't such an ass. I am really, really sorry. I was such an idiot. I'm really, really-"

Betty kissed him again. This time the kiss was more sensual. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. His mouth travels down her body, kissing and sucking.

"Touch me, Jug."

Groaning, his hands enter her pants. Slowly rubbing her clit. He hips grind on his finger.

"You're eager," He cooes, pulling her tanktop down to circle her nipples.

"I want you to fuck me," She panted, rubbing his clothed arousal.

He quickly stripped themselves of all clothes. He lined himself up with her heat, inching inside her.

"Fuck, I missed this."

"Me too, Betts. I don't think I'm gonna last."

"Come on. Let go, Juggie. You czn always clean me up after."

His hand snaked between them, finding her clit easily. In seconds, they came apart together.

"Did you put a condom on? I don't have an contraceptive in."

"No, do you want me to go get Plan B?"

"Yeah, please. I think I should get dressed and go take a bath."

He nodded, helping her into her clothes.

~~~

"Mom, Jay won't stop annoying me!"

"Dad, Ranne is texting a boy!"

Betty stepped in between the siblings, effectively stopping the bickering. "Jay leave Ranne alone. Ranne, how is Leon? Is he still coming over on Sunday?"

"What? You're okay with her talking to a boy?"

"Yeah, he's a nice boy. Unlike that girl you just broke up with. I didn't like her."

Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty's back, kissing her head. "What's up guys?"

"Ranne is talking to a boy!" Jay tattled.

"I don't mind Leon. We passively look at him until he cowers. It's simple logic."


	11. Promise I’ll Stay

Betty smiled shyly, nursing her wine glass to her lips.

"I'm so sorry I was late. I ran a little behind because I had to make a pit stop," He told her, motioning to the flowers.

"It's fine. At least you didn't ghost me," She chuckled, taking a large sip of wine.

"Who in their right mind would do that? I thought I was going to get catfished if I'm being honest," He laughed nervously.

"I thought I was being catfished too. I figured you would have swiped on me or asked me for nudes," She replied awkwardly.

"You looked too good to be true. Kinda really expected Fiona from Shrek to pop up instead I got a pretty woman who is currently rambling. It's kinda cute," He flirts, scanning the pricey menu.

"I could be Fiona from shrek if that's what you're in to," She winked.

"Haha, and she's funny too. Damn."

"You sound like a frat boy trying to pick up a drunk girl. It's so weird."

"That was not me at all. I'm usually just a angsty little fuck, but my best friend forced me on Tinder. He would let me be until he witnessed me swipe right on at least two girls. I completely hated it."

"Thank God. I thought you were gonna be brainless for a second," She giggled, sinking her teeth into her lip.

"Insulting. I was going to approach you originally with a joke about true crime."

"That would've been better," She smiled.

His eyes bold at the prices. "Jesus, this is why I don't let Cheryl pick food places."

"I didn't want to say anything mean, but you have the same idea. I'll pay for my wine then let's hit the dinner a few blocks away."

"No, I'll pay for your wine. Think of it as an apology for making you come to this overpriced piece of shit."

Betty obliged, giggling.

She pulled him along the dimly lit streets of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

"Are you going to that hole in the wall diner on Jackson and 29th?"

"Yes, I love it so much. It's my favorite place to eat and write."

"Mine too."

It was one of the many intrests they shared. They would discover this over a basket of fries, milkshake, burgers, and good laughs.

"Here, we'll split the bill."

He pushed her money away. "I'll pay for this date. You can pay for the second date."

"You're coming off a bit cocky. I like it."

"Woah, I'm cocky? You're the one who has been flirting all night, not me."

"Am not! You were eating the fries from my plate!" She accused.

"Was not!"

She tossed her head back in the seat, bubbling with happiness and laughter.

"Oh shit, it's already one. I should walk you home. Gimme a quick second to pay the bill then we can get going."

Betty bit back a smile. She watched him walk away, admiring his butt.

"Checking me out, Elizabeth?"

She looked him up and down. "You fucking know it. Now, bring me home to my warm bed, and maybe I'll let you stay."

"C'mon, let's get you home."

The walked hand in hand towards Betty's apartment. He gave her a shy kiss goodbye on her doorstep.

"I'll invite you in on the second date."

~~~~~

Betty's hands shook with nerves. They were only together for a year. A baby wasn't on their list priorities at the moment.

Jughead wasn't home. He had a meeting with some big time publishers.

"Fuck. It's positive."

Betty carried on through her day timidly.

"Betts, what's wrong? You've been skittish all day."

Tears flowed freely. "I-um don't hate me, b-but I-erm I'm pregnant."

His eyes teared. "A baby? I can't have a baby. I just got a book deal. Fuck Betty!"

She choked a sob. "I-I'm sorry."

In a rage, he slammed the door close. He was headed to the nearest bar; drinks soothed everything for his father. In the bar he sipped on a beer. Some bimbo tried to hang off his upper body, but he pushed her away. "I'm gonna be a Dad," He vented to the tall male bartender.

"That's great news."

"No, I freaked out on my girlfriend. She hates me now probably."

"Then get the fuck up and go fix it. Get the fuck out."

Jughead complied, giving in his owed tab. He called Sweet Pea for a couch surf for tonight. He royally fucked up.

~~~~

Betty cried herself to sleep; it just wasn't the same without Jughead. In the morning, she awoke to a quiet house and an empty bed.

When she walked out into her livingroom, a big display of baby stuff and other pregnancy things. Jughead sat on the side of it. "I was an ass. Like the biggest ass. I want this baby. I want a little girl running around."

The salty, clear liquid flowed freely. "I-um thank you. I didn't know how to put it. I'm just as scared as you, Juggie."

"I got a book deal. I would have to move to New York. I want you to come to New York with me."

"I so fucking will!"

He pulled her up into a hug, kissing her lips.

"I love you, you tempered idiot."

"I love you too, Betts."

They day carried on with the festivities of the Easter holiday. At 5, they facetimed their parents to conduct their quarantined Easter dinner.

"Before we say Grace, we would like to announce something," Alice said nervously, "Me and FP are seeing each other. We know this is going to be awkward, but.."

"That's fine. We're good with that. We also have major News."

Betty sucked in a breath. "I'm pregnant, and we're moving up to New York."


	12. Happy Birthday, Betts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a threesome smut I wrote like a few months ago. Just cringe with me please

"Sweet Pea, c'mere," Jughead wavered.

"What's up, Jug? Do you need me to go on a mission? I know Betty's birthday is coming up."

"Let's talk in my office."

The entire walk, Sweet Pea twiddled with nerves. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"I know you like Betty. We know you like the way her ass jiggles when she walks around. It's so hot, right?"

Sweet Pea nodded skeptically. "Yeah."

Jughead propped his hands up on his desk, leaning down. "Have you evenr thought about her? How tight her pussy is? The noises she makes when she cums. She loves her ass smacked. It's a beautiful sight."

SP groans, "Why are you telling me this? To prove a point?"

"Have you ever thought about me? More so me fucking Betty? Have you ever fantasized about me, Sweet Pea?"

"Wha- can you stop tormenting me? Please. I get it you two belong to each other. I-I'll st-"

"What if I told you that you could have a threesome with me and Betty? It's a fantasy of Betty's."

"What? Actually?"

"Yeah, be at our house on Friday at 6 pm. If you're late, we'll start without you."

~~~~

"Betts, I think you're gonna like this next surprise. Strip then I'll put your blindfold on you."

Tauntingly, she slipped her pants. Toying with the waistband of her panties, she slipped those down.

"Betty, I'm going to smack your ass if you don't stop teasing," He warned.

"Please do it, Jug."

"No, bad girls don't get rewards. Now, strip!"

Turned on, Betty tossed her bra and shirt to the side. She sat in his lap, allowing him to tie the makeshift blindfold around her eyes.

Stood in the doorway, Sweet Pea took her naked body in. Jughead motioning for him to kneel in front of them. "Betty, open your legs."

"I don't want to," She shook her head.

"You're gonna be a bad girl? I don't think that's right. You might want to be a good girl. "

She opened her legs. His large hands opened her legs even wider. "Betty, Sweet Pea is here."

"What? I'm not clothed. We need to get decent."

"He's kneeling righ in front of you Betty. He's gonna eat you out. If you're a good girl then maybe I'll let you cum. If you're a bad girl then I'll tie you to the couch and make you watch me fuck Sweet Pea."

"Can someone touch me please? I'm so frustrated. I need something," She begged, grinding her hips foward.

Jughead reached around her chest, toying with her nipples and kissing her neck. Sweet Pea dived into her folds, licking and sucking.

"Fuck, guys," She panted.

"Does he make you feel good, baby girl?"

"So good. I think I'm gonna cum, Juggie. This feels so good," She moaned, throwing her head back in ecstacy.

He motioned for Sweet Pea to back off. Which Sweet Pea followed. Betty whimpered at the loss of his mouth. "What?"

"Betty, I think Sweet Pea is lacking attention. We should help him out, don't you think?"

Betty nodded excitedly. He carefully untied her blindfold. It was a beautiful sight. Her juices were dripping from his chin. In a split second, Betty pulled him up into a tongue kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, she tasted herself on his tongue. "Juggie, you're poking me."

"Good. This is so fucking hot. You don't even know, baby," He groaned.

"I think we should take care of Jughead, Betts. Whatcha think?"

"I want to taste you, Sweets. Let me and Juggie take care of you. Then I want to taste you and Juggie together. It'll be a mix of you two, like a cum milkshake."

Betty's hands snaked between them, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them on the floor. "Juggie, do you want to suck him off first? I can wait."

"No, baby girl. I think you need to repay him. Pea, sit on the bed and she'll come over and help you with your problem."

He complied, taking his place next to Jughead. Betty kneeled in front of him. Sensually, she pulled his underwear off sinfully slow. Maintaining eye contact, she swiftly liked from his base to his tip.

Jughead moved next to him, pulling him into a sheering kiss. Tongues tethered in passion. "How does her mouth feel? Tell me, Sweet Pea."

"It feels so good. Ah, fuck! Where she learn to do that?" He groaned, head tossing back in ecstacy.

"Look at her. She's so sexy, isn't she? Look at her take you," He urged in his ear.

Sweet Pea cupped Jughead's cheek, deeply kissing him. Betty's juices fresh on his tongue. He moved his calloused hand to palm Jughead's arousal.

"Fuck, Pea. You're eager, aren't you?"

Panting, his body convulsed. "I'm not gonna last long."

Betty used her hand to play with the base of his member. Jughead pushed Sweet Pea on the bed with a steamy kiss. He kissed down his stomach, sucking love bits on his v-line.

"Holy shit," He moaned, hips bucking. He bursted in Betty's mouth without warning.

Betty swallowed all of the saltiness. Jughead pulled her up into a hot kiss.

"Juggie, you have too many clothes on," Betty complained, pawing at his worn jeans.

"She's right. Jug, take off your pants. She wants a milkshake. Give the lady what wants, Juggie," SP demanded, reaching his hand in Jughead's pants.

Jug pulled his boxers and pants down his legs, arousal springing free. Betty took him into her mouth. While Betty was occupied, Sweet Pea slipped his head between her thighs.

The tonguing of Sweet Peacaused Betty to moan around him, losing all rythm. Jughead roped her hair in his hand, thrusting his finish in her mouth.

Betty came on Sweet Pea's tongue. Her little body shook in bliss. "Kiss me, Pea."

He obliged, sneaking up from in between her quaking thighs. They mixed the taste of them all in their mouths. Betty lifted her hips, sliding Sweets' member into her slit.

"Fuck, Pea. You feel so good," Betty moaned, canting her hips against him.

Jughead kneeled on the ground behind Betty on Pea's legs. He roughly toyed with her nipples, kissing and sucking hickies on her neck.

Betty reached behind her, palming Jughead's member.

"How does he feel, baby?"

"I just told you. He feels fucking awesome."

He swiftly smacked her left ass cheek. "Are you gonna stop, or am I gonna have to take him for myself?"

"You won't," She hissed, reaching in between their bodies, circling her clit.

He went into the drawer, digging through their drawer. Successfully, he found what he was looking for.

Aggressively, he tugged Betty off SP's lap. Gasping at the cold leather, Betty resisted his handcuffs.

He finally grasped her into the cuffs.

Jughead walked over to Sweet Pea, push onto the bed and stradded his waist. He attacked his lips in a vicious kiss.

Betty watched the two boys. Her hips searched for friction. The cold metal bit her skin when she moved too far.

Jughead kissed down Pea's body, arriving at his v-line. Retracing the love bites from earlier then took his full length in his mouth.

SP mumbled an mantra of curses as he blew his load in his mouth.

Betty huffed in frustration.

Both their eyes shot to her.

"Is someone frustrated? I bet you regret being a brat now," Jughead pouted mockingly.

"Please, Juggie. I'm missing out on all the fun," She whined, tugging on her cuffs.

"Fine. If that's what you want," He shrugged, dismounting Sweets.

He left Betty in the cuffs, but he gave her mounds much needed attention. He thrusted into her without warning.

She yelped with surprise, but soon moaned at the fullness she felt.

Sweet Pea was deflated on the bed, libido wearing low.

Betty came undo for the second time that night when he circled her clit. Her thrid orgasm hit her hard as his thrusts sped up.

"Shit, Jug. I don't think I can cum anymore," Betty whimpered.

"You begged for this, Betts. You can, baby," He urged, harshly tugging on her nipple and grounding her hips sloppily.

She cried out as she came for the last time. Jughead soon followed.

He pulled out her slowly, earning a sensitive whimper. He uncuffed her the brought her over to the bed.

It was normal for him to dress her and give her advil and water after sex; he did just that. A small bruise was left on her bum, but she never minded it much.

Sweet Pea had barely enough energy to move, so he stayed the night.

Breakfast was an interesting affair.


	13. Reunion

Betty could smell the milkshake she slipped in during Freshman year. The laughter from the popular kids. Her face pinked with embarrassment.

"Name?" A woman in her mid-twenties asked, annoyance glowing.

"Betty Cooper," Betty smiled.

"Holy shit, it's strawberry slip. I was right there when it happened."

Nauseating regret hit her stomach. "Oh. Can I have my name tag? Please Becky."

Huffing, Becky tore the name tag off. In pettiness, she wrote the horrid nickname Betty was given in her highschool trauma.

"So great to be back."

They had little note cards on the table for seating arrangements. Betty had been placed in the corner with the infamous weirdo, the Donny Darko of Riverdale, Jughead Jones. She assumed that no one wanted to sit next to the woman who was profusely bullied when she was just a girl.

Betty was looking a lot better than the popular kids. She wasn't the exact perfect, but she was nice and cleaned up. Her body was fitting to her attire. A pencil skirt and a blouse was the more professional look. Maybe they would take her serious.

Off to the punch she went. The smell of a strong alcohol radiated off the red liquid. Good thing they had warm soda off to the side with a crusty looking bucket of mostly melted ice. Yum, right?

Betty sighed to herself hopelessly. Early hits buzzed from the intoxicated DJ booth.

"Strawberry slip?" 

Betty sighed once more. "Yes?"

"Woah. When did you get hot?"

Pinching the bridge of he nose, Betty walked away from the intoxicated Jock.

Food could cure this headache they called a reunion. The only food provided was stale chips. Saddening.

A man that was leaning on the wall caught sight of her. "Don't even try to eat those. They are like french fries that you try to heat up in the microwave."

"I had a feeling. They kinda give me the 30 people have touched me with their grim hands. I wish they would have gotten Pop to cater."

"I second that. I came here expecting good food, and all I got was sat with Strawberry slip and called Donny Darko," He huffed.

His features becomed him. He was lanky with a bit of muscle on his biceps. Tattoos peeked out from his sleeves and his stray curl was still there.

"I feel bad for you. Strawberry slip was the funniest thing ever," Betty forced a laugh. Fitting into societal norms were the only things that made her feel like a normal human.

"I don't think so. I felt so bad for her. Public humiliation is never a good thing for young teens, y'know."

Betty sigged relief. "Finally, someone who isn't gonna make fun of fourteen-year-old me for slipping in a trap set by the cheer team."

"Wait, you're Betty Cooper?"

"Sadly. No one noticed me. I guess I need to get the depression and angst back."

"Welp, you probably know me. I'm Donny Darko," He introduced, holding out his hand.

Betty clutched her wristlet. "No, you're Jughead Jones. How have you been? I saw that you're a photographer now."

"Great to see you remember me, Betts. Yeah, I do photograph and paint sometimes."

"How could I forget the one person who did tease the shit out of me? You were my bestfriend. I'm really sorry I didn't stay in touch."

"It's okay. I could've done more, but I didn't," He paused, "do you want to dance?"

"Yeah."

He led her to the dancefloor, and they danced like they were still in a secret relationship. Betty giggled when he playfully dipped her.

"I really forgot how fun you were," Betty giggled, chest heaving from dancing.

"I am way more fun now then when I was back in highschool. Maybe we should hang some time. We could have an old fashion drive-in date."

"I would like that. When do you leave town? I was planning on leaving in the morning for LA."

"I'm gonna be in LA for a few weeks in the next couple of days. I have a shoot a few miles north of here."

"What if we got out of here and went to Pop's? I mean after they announce the awards," Betty suggested, fanning herself with the napkins provided.

"I don't think we'll win anything. We should just go now. Pop's is calling my name."

Betty nodded.

He was like a flame, and she was a moth drawn to light.

Even after all these years, he had a bike.

"Are you still scared of this thing? It's just a bike, Betts."

Betty gnawed her lip nervously, contemplating her next decision. She held out her hand to take the helmet he offered.

He held the door open. They were greeted with the kindness of Pop.

"My, I missed my two favorite customers."

"We'll have the normal. Do you remember it from all them years ago?"

Pop nodded.

They took their old booth.

"How has life been? I mean you're so successful. I knew you would be though."

"I've been good. Lonely even. How have you been?"

"Good. My daughter is three in a week. I'm a Mom and writer. I work in journalism."

"I expected that. What about love life? How would your partner feel about being out with me?"

"Don't have, so I wouldn't be able to tell you. How has your love life been? I bet you're banging models all over the coast," Betty giggled.

The waiter came out with their plates.

"No, actually I'm single and not into models. I work with them. They aren't my type."

"I'm just saying, pussy for days."

He chuckled. "I missed your jokes. The ones that you would crack at 3 am when your mom was sleeping. My face would be red."

"I know. That's what I love about our secret sleep overs."

Betty's phone buzzed, and Jughead saw the girl on Betty's screen.

"Sorry, just my Mom updating me about Lola."

"It's fine. I mean this in a non-pedo way, she's adorable."

"Yeah, she is. I was gonna ask if you could maybe take her three year old pictures."

"I can, but it'd have to be after I return home."


	14. Reunion Part 2

Betty tied her hair back. Water splashed on the counter as Betty scrubbed the dishes clean.

Stress cleaning at it's finest.

The doorbell rang. Little Lola tried to open the door but failed terribly. Betty lifted Lola up then opened the door.

"Here, come in. Sorry, I look a mess."

"It's okay. This is just a setup meeting."

"I figured. I don't have much money for an extravagant place and loads of photos," Betty explained.

"That's fine. I have easier prices for mothers. More natural places are better for photos are way better then paying for some big venue."

"Do you want coffee or anything to drink? I have freshly baked cookies," She offered with a smile.

"Coffee sounds lovely, and I would like some of your homemade cookies."

"Mama, I want a cookie. Please!" Lola cheered, clapping.

Betty let Lola slide off her hip. The small girl, curiously ran around Jughead.

He exchanged the same bemused glance with her. "Hi, I'm Jughead. Who are you?"

"I'm Lola. Why you on my couch?"

"I'm talking to her about taking pictures for your birthday."

"You take a picture of me?"

He nodded.

Lola sat on the couch next to him, kicking her feet against the leather.

Betty reemerged from the kitchen with a coffee and a plate of cookies.

Lola immediately grabbed cookies.

"Thanks, Betts. So can I get a price? It'll help you work out a package deal."

"Around 400 dollars."

"That will get you a disc of pictures, a mug, a large portrait, and an event shooting for three hours. All are optional. You can take off whatever you like."

"Okay. That's a whole lot. What is the live shoot?"

"That comes with a catch. It's cost is a date. It's where I come and take photos of the party. Everything together cost 400 dollars."

"I like the catch of that deal. What if I upped it to two?"

"Then I'd have to give you the portrait shot."

Lola sat in Jughead's lap, trying to force feed him cookies.

"Lola, he doesn't want those. Get off his lap," Betty chided.

Her little lip puffed out, quivering.

"It's fine, Betty. Lola, are the cookies good?"

"Yes!"

~~~~

Jughead got his camera ready. A bed of wild sunflowers lay on display. Betty arrives looking quite beautiful. A baby blue dress with her hair doen. Lola had the same dress on, but smaller. Her curles were pushed back by a headband.

"Sit in the grass on the blanket," He instructed.

Betty took a seat, cuddling her daughter close.

Jughead began to snap shots as the began playing together. The photos captured the real essence of a mother daughter relationship.

At the end of the shoot Betty approached Jughead. "Want to grab some lunch? It's me."

"No, I got it Betts. I know a dinner around here. Just follow my bike."

Betty nodded.

They set off to a small hole-in-the-wall diner.

"Table for three, please."

The waiter grabbed a child's menu and two adult menus.

"This is such a cute diner," Betty commented.

They were seated, Betty placing Lola by the window in a booster the restaurant.

"I know the owner here. She's like the responsible mother I've never had," He laughed.

Lola vigorously colored on her color mat. "Mommy, I want chicken nuggets."

"Okay. Do you want an apple juice or chocolate milk?"

Jughead shook his head. "No, you guys have to try the chocolate cake shake."

"Are you trying to kill me? I'm not gonna have any energy to chase an almost three-year-old around my house!"

"We can go to the park after. There's a park down the street."

"Park!? Mommy, we go to the park!" Lola exclaimed, clapping.

Betty mouthed to Jughead, "I hate you."

He smirked, leaning back in the booth.

The waiter approached the table with a notepad in hand. "What can I get for you?"

"Tell Mrs. Smirth that Jughead's here. She'll understand."

"Okay?"

Betty raised her eyebrow at him.

He held up a single finger in motion to wait.

A loud, excited yelp arose from the walls within the kitchen. "Jughead's home!"

An elder lady emerged from the kitchen doors.

"Hey, Mrs. Smirth," He smiled.

"That's no way that to great your adoptive mother, Jughead," The lady tisked, pulling him into a hug.

She retracted from the hug when Betty was in her peripheral vision. "Who are these two lovely ladies?"

"That's Betty and her daughter. Old friends of mine," He grinned.

"Wow, you got yourself a little girlfriend. Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked apologetically at Betty. "Well no. Old friends like I said."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, Avery will be out with your specialty in a few minutes. How was Greece?"

"It was wonderful. Beautiful beaches. I hated the sight though. It was so plastic and boring."

"You and the natural aspect of things."

Lola hit her fork on the table, causing a loud thud.

"No, Lola, be patient."

"Mommy, can you color with me?"

"Of course, baby."

Betty picked up a blue crayon.

"No, Mommy the purple one."

Betty switched her crayon. Jughead pulled his camera from his bag, snapping a few pictures of the purity.

Mrs. Smirth cooed silently. She walked away. This was going to be the rest of his life. She knew it for a fact.


	15. Reunion Part 3

Click, his camera captured the moments the family would want forever.

"Jughead, you made it!" Betty smiled, dropping Lola off her hip.

He shook his head, biting back a smile. "I'm the photographer, Betts. I had to come. A blonde with beautiful blue eyes convinced me to come here."

"She must've been really convincing then."

He step toward her. "Very. She even wore this pretty dress that I couldn't take my eyes off. Made me feel like I was in highschool again."

Veronica, Betty's very expensive bestie, pulled her sunglasses from her face, gawking at the pair. Swoon!

"Why did we ever lose touch? I feel like it was some dumb shit I did," She sighed, head falling down to face the ground.

Softly, he caressed her face. Both of them leaned in, lips connecting with a lost love that reignited.

Old feelings bubbled from within.

"It was my fault. I was being an ass then we went to college single," He reassured.

"Sad. We should get back before Veronica gets here. She'll rapid fire us with questions."

He nodded, unlatching his hand from her face. Cold. That's the reason his life was like this. His success was lonely.

Betty went around greeting the people that had arrived while they were seculded. He began snapping pictures of the beautiful event. Capturing emotions in his photographs was always what he did.

"Who are you, and why are you taking photos of my Goddaughter?" Veronica asked.

"The photographer Betty hired. Plus an old friend from high school," He replied bluntly.

"So tell me, do old friends make out like teenagers in a bush, or..."

He choked. "What? I don't understand what you said."

"You completely do. I don't buy this complete bullshit she feeds me. I know you two have to be screwing at least. Just know, you hurt her and you won't have future children."

~~~~

Chivalry was not dead officially in the twenty-first century. He opened the pick-up truck doors, helping her in the rust bucket. "Sorry, it's all I got."

"I love this old thing. It's like back in the day when we would sneak around. I wish we could've stayed in touch. I'm the sorry one," Betty sighed.

Jughead interlocked their hands, gently kissing her knuckles. "We should've rekindled awhile ago, Baby."

Betty blushed. "Stop it."

"I missed your cute blush," He cooed, smirking.

"No, cockiness hasn't left you, has it?"

"Only for you, Cooper."

The old rust bucket took the pair to an old drive in that had been shut down some years ago.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

He jumped out the truck, walking to open her door. Betty climbed out of the truck before he could open the door.

"Damn it, Cooper," He grumbled.

She giggled, reaching to hold his hand.

"Ah, that hurt me feelings, Betts," He pouted kissibly while backing away from her.

Her sadden eyes probed his. Licking her plump, pink lips, she pouted.

"Why are you so damn cute?"

Taken slightly aback, she raises her eyebrow. "Isn't that rather bold of you, Mr. Jones?"

"You have the audacity to look like that, so it isn't bold of me one bit."

Betty blushed some more. "Oh?"

He reached down and caressed her face. "I missed you, Betts."

"I missed you too, Juggie."

Caution was thrown to the wind. Betty pulled him in, kissing him boldly.

"Well aren't you the bold one, Ms. Cooper?"

She giggled tearing away from him. "So what's the surprise?"

He grinned, "Go in the little shack."

Betty obliged, opening the doors. Gasping, she looked in awe. "It's beautiful!"

There was a table and a cot with the project over it. The table had her go to snacks for movies, and a couch that looked like the one from their teenage years.

"I had to. Seeing you again just brought back all memories. I thought we'd might recreate one."

"Wait, you wanna recreate the time I lost my virginity on that couch?" She asked.

"What, no. I was trying to recreate our first date."

"We had sex on our first date, Jughead."

He smiled slyly. "So? Doesn't mean everything has to be recreated. We can wait like until tomorrow."

Betty slapped his shoulder. "Oh my goodness! You haven't changed personality wise."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Without skipping a beat, Betty replies, "That you're even hotter than before."

"C'mon, let's eat. You're gonna need some energy."

Although the night turned out to be a sweet movie with Chinese food, Betty hadn't minded it. When she asked him in for wine, he declined claiming, "I don't want to rush things."

~~~~

Lola tugged on Betty's apron.

"What's the problem, baby?" Betty asked, rubbing her daughter's head.

"I want to meet the baby in your belly," The girl pouted.

Betty quickly hushed her. "You can't say that around Juggie, okay?"

"Why? I thought Daddy wanted to meet the baby too."

"You called him Dad, La?"

"That's who he is, Mommy."

Betty's heart swelled. She picked up her daughter, kissing her crown. "Go play, Baby."

Lola happily complied. Betty finished dinner. Jughead kissed her cheek when he came into the kitchen.

"How was work?"

"Tiring. I'm just happy I get to come home to my beautiful wife and our daughter."

She smiled then kissed him. "We should really have kitchen sex one day."

He laughed, "Why are you so horny all of a sudden?"

She shrugged innocently, "I don't know. Would you like to help me out with my problem?"

"After dinner. I have to take a shower, Baby."

"No, we'll take one together. Go talk to Lola please."

He obliged. He plopped on the couch near Lola. She instantly climbed onto his lap. "Daddy, your home!"

"What, Lola?"

"Daddy, your home!"

He hugged her tightly, tear pricking his eyes. "I love you, Baby girl."

"I'm not gonna be your baby girl anymore," She huffed.

"Why's that?"

"You're gonna be too busy with the new baby."

"What new baby, Lola?"

"The one in Mommy's belly."

A stray tear fell down his face. "Lola, I'm gonna go talk to Mommy. You go in your room, and don't come out despite anything you hear, okay?"

She nodded happily.

He went into the kitchen and tangled his arms around Betty. His hands began ghosting her thighs. "You still want to have sex on the kitchen?"

She smirked, flipping off the stove. "Hell yes, I do."

Their lives were even better since that day despite the ups and downs.


	16. Teen Love Rekindled

Did they know it was wrong? Yeah, but is love ever truly wrong?

They were in trouble. Old feelings began to protrude like daggers.

In the eyes of many, they were selfish. But love knows no bounds.

Here they lie together again for the first time in years.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Shit. FP hide!"

Walls hide no secret in the Cooper house. Thin as paper, it betrays the trust of those of who dare whisper a secret.

"FP?" Jughead mumbles, grasping Betty's shoulder.

"Why is she yelling at your Dad to hide?"

They look at each other, sharing the same bemused look.

"Mom, what's going on!?"

Alice hastily ties her robe, stomping down the steps. "Nothing, I was in the shower.

Alice looks betrayed her. Was it the obvious sex hair? Or her exposed legs? Maybe it was her smudged lipstick.

"So your hair is nappy? And you didn't take off your makeup?" Betty questioned, squeezing Jughead's hand.

"Yeah. I was about to get in."

"Why isn't the water running?"

Jughead spotted his sister on the couch, biting back laughter.

"Don't question me, Elizabeth. I'm your mother!"

"We'll my mother is fucking my boyfriend's Dad!" Betty yelled, stepping from Jughead's grasp.

"Am not! I haven't seen FP in like 3 days."

"That's a lie because they were over last night for dinner. Oh, and we live together."

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Fine. I saw him before he left for the station."

Betty arches her eyebrow in a power stance. "Then why lie?"

FP sighs, walking down the stairs. "Just tell them Allie."

His face was painted red with lipstick.

Alice huffs, "Fine. FP and I are romantically involved. If you have any objections, just remember you two could have been siblings."

A loud laughter erupted from the children. JB was now eating popcorn with her feet peoped up on the coffee table.

"Jellybean, where did you get popcorn from? I thought we were all out," FP asked, eyeing his child.

"It was in Betty's room along with these things that looked like big balloons," Jellybean shrugged, popping another peice in her mouth.

Betty and Jughead exchanged the same blush then Alice and FP caught on.

"Do you want to tell us anything, Betty? Jughead."

"You won't be having grandkids for awhile?" Betty smiled sheepishly.

"Elizabeth!"

~~~

It was family dinner like every Sunday. FP and Alice had been found out three weeks ago.

Betty and Jughead took the news well, supporting their parents every step of the way.

"Should we tell them tonight? I feel like it would help because you can get a test and everything."

"I don't know how this happened, Jug. I mean we were safe."

"I know, baby. But better safe than sorry. "

Betty sighed, leaning back on him. He kissed her check, wrapping his arms around her hips. Gingerly, he cradled her stomach. "I wouldn't be opposed to knocking you up."

Betty giggled, "I know you wouldn't."

"Betty, Jughead, dinner!"

Everyone was seated at the table, enjoying their meal. Jughead nudged Betty under the table.

She cleared her throat. "I have something to say."

All eyes darted to her.

"I think. I'm pregnant."

FP choked on his drink. "I'm sorry- what?"

"Yeah. We don't know. We used protection, but I don't know."

Jellybean watched intently.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know!?"

"We used condoms like responsible people. We're scared okay!" Betty sobbed, shaking at the heightening of FP's voice.

Jughead pulled her in his lap, soothing her with sweet little nothings. Betty's heart was racing and her chest was heaving.

Regret hit FP. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell so loud."

"She'll be okay. She just needs to ground herself."

Alice hugged FP reassuringly.

Betty's breath slowed, but she stilled against his chest, burrowing her face in his chest.

The next day, she went to Planned Parenthood with Alice and she made the discovery of her pregnancy.

Years later they were surrounded around a fire.

"I have a funny story to tell," JB insisted.

"C'mon, let's hear it," Betty nodded, sipping on a Smirnoff.

"I poked holes in your condoms when I found your guys's secret stash. Then you had Liam months later."


	17. Petty

Jughead kissed Betty until her lips were swollen and her neck was littered with hickeys.

"I have to go. Archie gets off in an hour. I have to cover your lovebits," Betty sighed.

"Why do you stay with him? You could break up with him."

"My mother. She won't let me. I have tried, trust me."

He held her tightly. "I honestly hate it. I want to show you off somewhere other than the bar and our bunker."

"I want that too. I just don't want to be considered the whore in this situation. He cheats on me a fuck ton then gets away clean. I don't even kiss him anymore like when we first started dating."

"Thank God for that. I want to kiss you like we do. Only us, baby."

Betty pecked his lips caressing his face lightly. She fleed away from the Blue and Gold room.

He was left to himself, so he cracked open a widow and lit up a smoke.

Betty Cooper was his, and he was hoing to make sure the whole population knew that.

Meanwhile, Betty was sat at a table. Her so called boyfriend hadn't return from the bathroom in half an hour. She packed her things then shot Jughead at text.

After many rounds of passion, she was perched on his chest.

"I texted Archie. I told him that I broke up with him. We can be together out in the open and be a couple!"

Jughead rolled her onto her back, recapturing her into a heated kiss.

~~~~

Locker room

"I think Betty's on her period. She tried to break up with," Archie chuckled.

"Maybe she wants to actually break up."

"Nah, Reg. She's just being bitchie. Ya know. She left me when I was in the restroom at Pop's!"

"Weren't you and Becky banging in the bathroom though?" Reggie asked, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

Jughead listens in amusement.

"So? That doesn't mean shit. She can't break up with me."

Jughead decided to pipe up. "Hey Andrews, I got something to say to you."

"What do want, Snake?" Archie hissed.

"I'm fucking your 'girlfriend', and there's nothing you could do about it."

Archie threw a left hook, probably breaking Jughead's nose. "No the fuck you're not."

Jughead smirked, red blood running down his face. He walked away smugly.

Gasping, Betty ran to his aid. "You fucking idiot. What did you now?"

"Archie still thinks you're his girlfriend, so I told him I was fucking his girlfriend."

Rage turned to laughter, and Betty was howling out giggles. "I'll take you home, and fix you up."

"We've still got class left, and I know you want to get into Yale-"

"Fuck Yale. I worked my ass off, and they're gonna reject me for cutting a music class? Go ahead, I don't give a shit."

"I like careless Betty."

She rolled her eyes, tugging him through the crowded halls. They ran to his bike, soon blazing their way to Betty's home on the Northside.

"C'mon, no one is gonna see us. They don't snitch on me even if they do."

She unlocked the door, opening it wide for him to enter. "Sit at the table then I'll help clean you up."

He complied, walking towards her inviting kitchen. A woman, early 20's, was leaning on the counter.

"Who are you? And why are you in my kitchen?" She questioned, sipping on freshly brewed coffee.

"Betty's boyfriend, actually. She's just cleaning me up."

"So you're Archie?"

"That kinda hurt worse than the broken nose. Um, no I'm Jughead."

"Hey, Juggie, do you want anything to eat or-"

Betty stopped dead in her tracks when Polly was clear in the view.

"Hey little sis. Why aren't you at school?"

"There is only one period left, and he needs some medical attention. We left," Betty shrugged, placing the first aid kit on the table.

"Ah, so that's what I should tell mom when the school calls."

"You owe me from your endless benders. It's one day anyway. How's gonna care?"

Polly exited the room, leaving the teens alone.

"We should go up in my room for privacy. Polly won't be snooping around in there and the door locks."

"Sounds good to me."

Betty led them up to her room where she cleaned up his wounds, kissing each one better.

"I think Archie's home."

"Why do you say that?"

"The fact that he's shooting daggers at me might have something to do with it."

Betty covered her face in his chest. He leaned down, kissing her deeply. "He doesn't deserve you."


	18. Nightmare Celeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUGE TW! Mentions of rape, but so don’t write it graphic because I do this one thing where my mind shuts off when I write anything triggering.

Betty scrubbed the floor on her hands and knees like a scullery maid. She was infact a maid, but this was an extreme. A dress made of scraps hung on her frail body.

"Are you done yet? We need this floor waxed and the flowers placed," The assistant hissed, tracking mud on the floor.

Betty gritted her teeth. "Almost. I have to clean the mud."

"Get on it!"

Betty forced a smile. Bitch.

On all fours, Betty quickly scrubbed up the mud trail the assistant left. Betty's bones were weak. A 23-year-old should not be having joint pain of a Granny.

Backbreaking work was what Betty did. The pay she got? 375 dollars a month. To kids with no sense of money, this was alot. But to Betty, it was a barely livable wage. 300 on rent, 55 on utilities, and 20 on food.

Firecakes were tasteless, but it was better then starving.

His heavy boots crushed Betty's little hands. Her eyes darted up at him as she released a pained whimper.

"That was your fault."

Betty bit back tears, shaking her hands to relieve the pain.

"Are you gonna apologize?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jones."

"Go fix the flowers," He hissed.

Betty nodded, holding her hand close to her body. She fixed the vases in the order that was requested.

"This looks fine. Go home and change if you're working as a server," The assistant announced.

Betty walked over to her nervously. "Can I switch with someone to do dish duty?"

"That's fine. Give them the outfit. It's not our fault if it doesn't fit."

Betty nodded. She scurried to the kitchen. "Toni, can you work the floor for me? I think I broke my fingers. You would have to wear my thing though."

"Holy shit, B. I'll do it. Lemme have a look at your hands when I get home"

"I will."

The rest of the night, Betty washed dishes to the best of her ability. At the end of the night, she was helping the cooks sort off bags full of foods that they would pretend to take to the trash. The cooks would place them in a van, and they would all meet around the corner to get the food they had stashed.

It was the one good thing about working for these people. Free food after extravagant parties.

"TT, thank you so much for tonight. I'm gonna be home in like 20 minutes. I just have to take the train," Betty explained into the phone.

"Hey, pretty lady!" Called one of the men lurking near an alleyway.

Betty gulped, walking faster past the man.

"C'mon, gimme a smile," He urged.

"Anyway, Toni, I'll be home soon. Is Jake gonna pick me up off the train?" Betty asked the now blank phone.

She kept her cool. The train was coming up, so she took a swift turn at another dark alley. Bad move. He proceeded to corner her in a wall, doing the unimaginable to her.

Betty's body slumped onto the murky ground in a paralysis.

~~~~

The phone rang for the fifth time today. Betty was not going to get it. She was just staring out the window in a trance that no one could break.

Her body felt unclean, memories of their touch still on her. Her eyes stung with lack of sleep.

"Betty! Open up!"

She shook, clutching her blanket. Loud noises startled her PTSD. Flashbacks of her pleads fresh on her mind.

"Betty, open the damn door!" Toni shouted louder.

Thrashing, Betty's breathing sharpens and her body sweats. His touch. The cold, broken touch of him.

Toni busted open the door. Her eyes found Betty on her small mattress next to her studio kitchen.

"No, don't touch me! Get out! Stop!" She begged, curling in the corner of her bed.

"Betty, I'm not touching you. What happened? You weren't at work today. You pulled a no call, no show," Toni replied.

Betty's teary eyes broke from her episode and met Toni. Tears fell heavily.

"Betty, what happened?" Toni asked, kneeling on the end of her bed. Carefully, she scooted up the bed to hold Betty.

Resistant at first, Betty latched to Toni. "I-I was on my h-home. He-he w-was chsing me down. I-I turned the corner, an-and he cornered me th-then..," Betty trailed, chest heaving.

"This is my fault. I should've told you to stay. I'm so sorry, Betty," She apologized, sobbing along with Betty.

"I asked him to stop. Why did he stop?" Betty questions in a belittled, childlike tone, "he just wouldn't stop, T."

~~~

A case was open for Betty. They were determined to find the man.

Now, a couple months later, Betty was back to her job and had regular therapy. She took up an online job to pay medical bills. He hand had been torn in several places. The doctors said that it was a sprain initially, but other trauma to the hand caused the tears.

Betty couldn't scrub floors, so she was working the kitchen. When she stepped out to take the trash to the dumpster, an episode would hit her.

The cooks made sure she didn't have to take out the trash when they were able.

It was closing time. All of the chefs had left early. Betty was forced to take the trash out this time.

Jughead had taken a smoke break. It was a stressful day, and his manager insisting that he needed all these people around was tiring. He was more on the antisocial side, but that's not what his celebrity facade portrayed.

Small steps leading to the dumpster startled him. Everyone left. Or so he thought.

Springing into action, he died out his cigarette. "Who's there!?"

Startled, Betty slammed herself against the dirty dumpster. In a quiet, scared tone she replied, "Elizabeth. I'm a cook. I was just finishing up the kitchen duties."

Kitchen duty? One of the unnecessary people in his house. "I thought I relieved you all of your duty after dinner."

Her breath sharpened. "I-I hadn't known. Um, I-I'll get my stuf then I'll leave. Sorry."

Memories haunted her. She fought the urge to collapse right then and there. Was she safe anywhere anymore?

Remorse. That feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. The frail woman in front of him hurt his virtues. He wasn't raised like this. His great ancestors would roll in their graves if they ever saw him now. "You're fine. Um, do you want to join me for a glass of wine? It gets lonely in this huge house at night."

Betty still had a fear of men that weren't a safe haven she knew of. It was a risky choice, but she doubted his morals were that disturbing. "Are you sure? I'll dirty the couch in this ragged dress, and my boots have scuffs of mud all over them."

"I'm sure. You'll just have to take off your shoes. I can give you an extra pair of clothes," He reassured taking a tiny step to Betty.

Flinching, her body dropped to the ground. She began yelling in a sob, "No, stop! Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry. I-I-"

Betty hyperventilated, choking on her tears.

He scrambled around to find help. He dialed the police.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"I don't know. She's hyperventilating and crying. She looks like she's in shock. I-I don't know. She keeps screaming at me to stop and not to touch her."

"What's your name? Do you know if she's on anything? Can you tell me your address?" She questions, typing on her computer.

"Jughead Jones. I don't think so. I don't know. Maybe. 123 Jans ave."

"Ambulances is on their way."

He panicked. "Can I do anything for her? She's hyperventilating really bad now."

"Help her practice her breathing."

He followed their instructions until the EMT's arrived. Luckily, they were two women.

"She had a PTSD episode. Next time that happens, help her breath and remind her that it is just an episode. When I say tell her to breath, practice a calm breathing exercise with her."

Betty was fine now; she was engaging in conversations with the EMT treating her.

The EMT's left soon after. Betty began apologizing profusely.

"Elizabeth, it is fine. I'm going to take you home, and you are gonna take tomorrow off and treat yourself."

Betty chuckled sarcastically, "Treat myself? Yeah right."

"What do you mean?"

"I live in a shit apartment that costs 355 dollars then 20 dollars, so I can eat all of the food groups. I mean I live like the pilgrims during the Revolution. I eat fire cakes for fucks sake. Shit, I have to go to my other job."

The wow I'm an ass hit Jughead like a ton of bricks. "You have 20 dollars to eat? And you work two jobs?"

"Yeah, I do. I wouldn't have money for therapy if I didn't."

"Therapy? PTSD? I'm so sorry. And your hand. I did that, didn't I?"

Betty chewed on her lip, suppressing a cry. "You sprained it. I had torn ligaments from an event later th-that night."

"Here, let me take you home. I want you to take sweat pants and a tshirt. It's the least I can do," He insisted.

Betty opened her mouth to protest but shortly closed it. "Fine."

He led her inside and retrieved some clothes of his for her. While she was changing, he slipped a couple hundred in her purse.


	19. Nightmare Celeb Part 2

Betty hadn't spent the $600 left in her shabby old purse. It wasn't hers to spend. That money stunk of privilege and ignorance. Something Betty hadn't seen since her horrid time in Riverdale.

Today was going to be another day like normal. Hopefully. Maybe he would decide to spare his workers.

That night Betty saw a different side of him; compassion. Fame ruins the soul. She could read the falling facade very well. He was falling apart slowly, only being helo together by a metaphorical string.

"You're scrubbing the floors today!" The assistant yelled at Betty.

Despite the voice being feminine, it still triggered something within Betty. Normally, she would undermine the yelling, but after the recent episode, her head wasn't in the right places. Her fragile body fell in paralysis as she yelled out, "No, get off me! Help!"

"Elizabeth, get up! No one is touching you!"

The cooks ran in quickly from the kitchen, Toni amongst them. Angrily, Toni marched through them to the assistant. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? You don't treat someone with PTSD like that!"

Bewildered, the assistant hissed, "Well, someone should stop faking and get to work."

Enraged, Toni stepped to her. She raised her hand then swiftly smacked her across the face. "She can't fucking stand your yelling! We get it, you think you own because you know Jughead! Guess what, Ethel. You don't own shit!"

"You bitch!"

They tussled around for a bit until the cooks finally held back Toni.

"I fucking quit! Betty's going home with me for the day!" Toni exclaimed.

She began cooing Betty out of her state then left.

~~~~~

"They attacked me, Juggie," Ethel pouted. Sympathy she craved.

"Is Betty okay? I mean Elizabeth. She had an episode last time I saw her. I-I need to check up on her," He explained, stroking through his gelled black locks.

Ethel scoffed at her name, "You don't care that one of your workers assaulted me?"

"I do, but you've seemed to provoke it. I took statements from all of the kitchen. You forced Betty into an attack. Give me the contact information for Toni Topaz then leave," He stated bluntly.

Tears welled in her eyes. Betrayal of secret pining and loving your boss. "I'll look for it."

He nodded then waved at her dismissively. "What am I becoming?"

A strong scotch climbed the walls of the fancy glass.

Ethel returned within minutes, giving him the requested information.

He picked up his phone, dialing the number. His finger circled the green call button. It rang a total of three times. "Hello, is this Toni?"

"It is. May I ask who's speaking?"

"It's Jughead."

"I already told you, I didn't start it, and you can fire me. I don't give a fuck."

"Um, no, I was going to ask you for Betty's information like her address and phone number."

Sighing, Toni palmed her cheek. "It's 333 bad ave. Downtown. Aviod the alley, the druggies hang out down there. Be careful."

"Thank you."

"Anything else?"

"No."

Click, the phone went dead.

Hurriedly, he slipped into some hiding from the paparazzi clothes. Then he snuck pass Ethel who was crying at her desk. Strangely, he did not feel remorse towards her.

His feet dragged him to the bad part of town, to Betty. She was just a lowly servant girl, but she was his lowly servant girl even though she did not know that.

Nervously, he knocked on the door.

"Jenny, I don't have twenty dollars to lend you!" - Betty opened the door - "I'm living paycheck to paycheck, just like you!"

He smiled softly.

Betty pulled him inside her shoebox apartment. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get hurt?"

"I wanted to apologize for Ethel. I understand if you want to put your two weeks in."

"I can't. Only job that I'll have. I'll be returning the day after tomorrow, Friday. I have therapy tomorrow."

"Oh, I-I sorry. I didn't know about what she was doing. I-I would've helped you and would've make it better," He rambled on.

Betty reached up, caressing his face. "It's fine. I have the money you left in my purse."

His eyes softened, stray curl falling on his forehead. "No, you should keep that. It's a sorry for hurting your hand and for letting my secretary yell at you guys. I should really pay you more."

"It's fine." 

He nudged her head up, so she could make eye contact with him. "It's not. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanna make it up to you through whatever you want. I could pay you millions of dollars or pay your rent for a year."

Her arms ached to touch him. "Can I hug you?"

He nodded.

Her arms wrapped aroud his long torso, stuffing her face in his chest. For the first time in awhile, he felt like an actual human.

"This is the first time I've actually willingly hugged someone since that night," Betty laughed, sniffing into a sob.

He tucked his hand under her chin, rubbing her back. "You make me feel normal. I don't feel like a big star when I'm with you."

Her eyes darted up to his, licking her lips. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Yeah. Do you have water?"

She retracted from the hug, instantly missing his warmth. "Just tap. Is that okay?"

"What, no? You don't even have bottle water?" The playful side of him was showing.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jones. Not everyone is a boujee asshole like you."

He laughs gently.

Betty smiles, filling the glass with tap water. She gingerly hands him the drink.

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah as long as you have the Breakfast Club."

Betty grabbed the disk from the CD case. Hissing, the machine failed to start. Betty slammed on the machine. "Damn it! No! Not now!"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It just won't start. I hate this shitty old thing, but it's all I can afford."

As her employer, he felt terrible.

With one last hit, the machine started. "Thank fuck."

The title began playing. Betty didn't have any snacks like everyone else; her meals consisted of a slimming of bread and a firecake. Occasionally some meat would be on sale and have a coupon. It was her favorite day, coupon day.

"Do you have a blanket? I'm cold."

She nodded, retrieving it from her bed. It was a nice duvet that she had gotten before her mother and sister went MIA.

It smelled of Betty, and he loved it.

The movie continued on, and Betty rested on his shoulder. Soft snores came shortly after.

Lack of dinner in his stomach made him look for food. He was met with an empty fridge, and some homemade ice cubes in the freezer. His curiosity led him to the cabinet where he was met with flour, salt, sugar, and pepper. Then a jar named "Rainy day," on it with single bills in it.

Without thinking, he pulled out his phone and ordered groceries to Betty's house.


	20. Nightmare Celeb Part 3

Betty's head thrashed around the couch. "No! Don't touch me!" 

Jughead dusted off his hands, the material of the silky plastic bag freshly on his fingertips. He quickly ran to Betty's aid. "Sh, you're having a bad dream. It'll all be fine." 

Her arms flung around, hitting him. "Stop! That hurts!"

He rubbed circles on her back, soothing her out of the terrible scene. 

Chest heaving and adrenal running, Betty's eyes shot open. A quiet, choked sob escaped from her lips. 

He pulled her into a hug. "Sh, go back to bed. I'm here. I got you." 

She gripped his shoulder tightly. "Don't leave me." 

He began to rock her slowly. Soft snores soon spilled from her lips. 

Gingerly, he moved her onto her bed. He took the couch for himself with a blanket he ordered for her. His slumber had yet to come. 

She was poor. Like rarely ate anything that wasn't essential poor. No meat, no fruit, just flour and some bread that he discovered under the single cabinet she had. 

"I should really pay you guys more," He mumbled to himself.

"You really should," Betty yawned from her bed, "I may be a maid, but I deserve more for putting up with an asshole like you."

"Wow." 

She arched her unkept eyebrow up pointedly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you just seem so nice. I didn't think you would even say crap."

"Bitch, fuck, shit, and so on and so forth." 

He chuckled, opening the blanket he just had delivered from Walmart.

"Where'd you get that?" 

He held up his phone. "Walmart. Go back to bed, and I'll let myself out after this episode."

"No. It's dark out. It's dangerous for you unknowing privileged like you. Here, I'll take the couch, and you'll take my bed." 

He sighed, giving into her. He could feel the protest on the tip of her tongue.

They switched spots, him insisting that she take the new blanket. 

Betty was the first one to fall asleep, so he scooped her up and placed her into the bed. He obviously took the couch. 

~~~~~

Betty groaned, stretching into a foreign comforter. "What the hell?" 

Delicious smells arose from her kitchen. She picked up a lamp then crept to the kitchen. 

Her frail arms raised it to be used as a weapon.

"Betty, no!" Jughead exclaimed, pushing against the hot stove. His hand sizzled against the heat. "Fuck!"

Betty dropped the lamp onto the counter and flicked off the stove. "I'm so sorry. Here, go sit. I'll get the first aid kit and run your hand under warm water!"

He complied, hissing at the pain of the warm water. 

Betty quickly retreived her aloe from her bathroom along with the first aid kit. "I am so sorry."

He took a seat at the table. "You're fine. I understand that you were scared." 

Betty took a seat next to him, gingerly spreading out the case of medical supplies. "I thought you were trying steal the slimings of food I have. I need that flour for firecakes."

"Firecakes? Like as in the things the soldiers in the war would eat because they lacked food."

"Bingo. I mean I have bread and occasionally meat depending on the coupons that much."

Betty rubbed some aloe on his hand causing him to hiss. 

"Fuck! Ow! Guess this is revenge for breaking your hand."

A giggle erupted from her mouth. 

He brushed her hair back. She was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "God, you're beautiful."

Betty blushed lightly. 

"Shit, I said that aloud." 

Betty giggled, smoothing the bandaid down on his hand. She brought the wound to her lips and kissed it. 

~~~~~~

Betty returned on Friday to her job. Ethel's desk had been cleaned out, and the rest of the staff had been lined up outside Jughead's office with their best clothes. 

"T, what's going on?"

Toni had a suit on and her hair had been styled neatly. "Mr. Jones is interviewing us for the job of his new assistant!" 

"What? I'm not even dressed properly!" 

A few days later, Betty and the rest of the gathered around in the dining room with extravagant food he had ordered. 

Jughead stood, tapping on his glass. "Okay, so I'd like to congratulate Toni Topaz on getting the job! Also, I have no use for some many chefs. However, I do have a friends in need of gourmet cooks. After dinner, go look at the list. I found arrangements for all of you to accommodate to schedules. The only people that will be staying on my staff are Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, and Kevin Keller."

Some tears were shed, but it was like a breath of fresh air. A new start for most. 

~~~~~

A month into the job, Toni was doing a great job. Her scheduling was good, and she didn't put too many things on him. 

Jughead stared at Betty working. She was no longer as frail looking, but her beauty has really shown through. The scullery maid dress turned to pants and a t-shirt. 

"She's always been a sight for sore eyes, ever since highschool. No matter how broken she was, she was always beautiful," Commented Toni.

"Hm? I-I wasn't looking-"

A harsh, heavy hand landed on his back. "I said the same thing about my wife. She's fragile, but she'll come around to love. I think she likes you."

He smiled genuinely, "I hope she does. She's just Betty, but she's- I can't describe her with any words." 

Toni moves away, leaving him to gawk. Betty looks up, catching his gaze. Both of their faces redden. 

Once Betty is done, she takes a seat across from him. "So, are you gonna ask me to dinner, or are you gonna just keep staring?"

"I-"

"Save your breath on a fool."

He chuckled, "Fine then Betty, would you like to go on a date?"

"Sure, pick me up on Friday." 

Friday approached quickly. Jughead raised his hand to the door. A loud thudding on the door echoed through her apartment.

Tear eyed, Betty opened the door. "Hi, Jug."

"What happened? Did you have an episode?"

"Someone stole my rainy day fund while I was at work. They broke in and trashed the place," Betty sobbed.

His face soften, ghosting the crook of her neck. "Can I give you a hug?"

Betty nodded, wrapping her arms around him. Tears fell onto his shirt.

"I'm gonna ruin your shirt," Betty cried. 

"It's fine. I have enough money to buy thirty more," He chuckled, "I- go get your stuff for our date. I'll have my friend come over with his moving company tomorrow. I have spare rooms you can stay in. Oh, yeah, get some stuff for tonight."

"Who said I want to go with you?"

He sighed, "I just want you safe. I'll even buy you an apartment, so I know you're safe."

She smiled through her tears, kissing his cheek and disengaging from their hug.


	21. Nightmare Celeb Part 4

Betty browsed the kitched for food. Her stomach grumbled.

Jughead was in his office, sipping on what Betty presumed to be his fifth cup of coffee.

After some searching, Betty found steak that seemed to expire soon.

She opened the spice cupboard that the chef used. The chef had an emergency, so he wasn't around at this time.

Betty got very comfortable in his house. She was ready for something more between them. Her past was not going to defy her.

It had been a year since that night, and seven month since she moved in with Jughead. Sadly, their date did not happen due to the events of the night she moved in.

Betty minced garlic and plucked off the fresh rosemary and such. The steaks needed to rest, so Betty popped the potatoes in the over.

Some time was left to her, so she wrote a note. "I'm cooking, want a retry at our date? xx, Betty."

Toni was sitting at her desk, evidently stressed.

Betty approached the desk, tapping on the hardwood. "Do you have alot of work left?"

Toni nodded, maintaining her eyes on the screen.

"Take the night off. Go see Cheryl."

She shook her head. "Are you crazy? He'll get pissed at me. I know it."

Betty pressed the note on her desk. "I have a feeling he won't be mad. Just give him this note then take the rest of the night."

She turned away from the protest Toni was about to make.

The steaks seemed ready, so she

dropped it onto the skillet and began basting it with worcestershire sauce and select spices.

Betty took a moment to play some soft, mellow music.

Jughead smiled, leaning against the doorway. She flowed around the kitchen, singing along with the song.

He came here to yell at her for dismissing his assistant, but after the note, he knew it was a great idea.

Betty finished the second steak. When she turned, Betty jumped. "Ah! You gave me a heart attack!"

Jughead chuckled, "You're a dork. Just an adorable dork."

Betty blushed. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for our date?"

"We can dress up some other time. I just want to chill out with the beautiful woman in my kitchen."

Betty smiled. "Go set the table. I'm gonna make plates."

He complied, placing his empty coffee cup on the gorgeous counters.

The meal presentation was graceful. The table had condiments like A1 and Sour Cream to accommodate to their taste.

"This looks so good."

"Thank you, it took some time to make."

Jughead admired her smile for awhile. "You're adorable."

Betty giggled, "You've said that before."

"You know, I was about to yell at you for relieving Toni for the rest of the night, but I read your note."

"Toni was scared you would be mad, but I reassured her you wouldn't."

He smiled. "So, let the awkward small talk commence."

"I like the weather. Spring is such a pretty season."

A buzz came from Betty's phone, but she ignored it.

"You can get it. I know that your a very important woman."

Betty flipped it over. "It's my lawyer."

"Is it you case?"

Betty nodded, gulping, "I need to identify him."

~~~~~~

Twelve men were in a line.

Betty's eyes scanned them all. Jughead was put outside of the room, so he did not interfere with the people.

Her breath sharpened, anxiety nippping in her belly. "Number 10. H-He did it."

"Are you sure?"

Betty nodded tears welling in her eyes. Hyperventilating, she busted out the door and to Jughead.

He hugged her tightly. "I'm here."

During the trial, Betty was forced to testify again. Jughead was encountering the entire time.

~~~~~~

5 months later

He sucked in a breath. Betty had been his official girlfriend for five months.

She was breath taking. That strapless dress seemed fitting.

"My God, you're gonna stun the entire crowd. We should go last. You're gonna ruin all the celebs."

She giggled, taking his hand as they entered the limo. "Woah, this is so fancy."

He laughed, "Yeah, I know. Do you want a drink?"

She shook her head, leaning on his shoulder. "I love you."

He pulled away from her, cupping her cheeks. "I love you too."

She smiled as he sweetly kissed her.

Those words had yet to be muttered to each other.

He was going to marry her, he was sure of it.

They rolled up to the red carpet. Jughead got out first, which was expected by the paparazzi.

Unexpectedly, Betty got out the car too.

All camera's got ready for the new couple, and News outlets flooded with the gossip.

A group of fans began requesting photos.

"Babe, go get pictures with them. I'll wait here."

He kissed her cheek. "No, walk with me. They can snap photos of me as we walk by them."

They walked hand in hand along the carpet.

"You're so pretty!" Called one of the girls off to the side.

Betty smiled, "Thank you."

"Oh my God. She talked to me!"

Betty giggled, breaking away from Jughead to go talk to the girl more. "How are you guys?"

They all squealed.

This was maybe the first time a reaction from fans were so good.

She looked to find Jughead almost at the end of walk. "Oh shit, I got to go."

~~~~~

"Look at her, Jug. She's so delicate."

He softly smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'm so proud of you. Look at our baby."

The baby stirred. Her little face scrunched as her gums slapped together.

The baby had a small cap on with a diaper provided by the hospital.

"She is the cutest. Look at what we made, Babe," He whispered.

"We are never making more, take her in while she's little."

He chuckled.

Little Ella cried out. Betty opened her gown, revealing her breasts. The baby happily suckled.

"Looks like she loves me boobs as much as you do," Betty giggled groggily.

He kissed her temple. She was home.


	22. Teens in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Jughead kissed down her body, ravishing her pale skin. He thighs were his favorite because they made her squirm when he ghostly kissed them. Beautiful.

Although they've been having sex for some while, he could still make Betty see stars. Now, she was on her mother's kitchen table, begging her boyfriend.

"Juggie, move down lower. I'm aching," She pleaded, tugging on his hair.

He nipped her inner thigh, kissing the fresh mark. Her v-line was covered in lovebites and other various marks of his.

Panting, Betty squired again. "Please, Juggie. I need your mouth on me. It's been too long."

He obliged, licking a long strip along her slit.

Betty had been ground for a month for sneaking out to meet Jughead for some bunker sex, so she hadn't been able to cum by his touch in a while. By the second week, all of Betty's toys were of no use besides her detachable showerhead.

Jughead suckled on her clit, bringing her close to a great release.

"Jug, I'm gonna cum!" She moaned on, free hand roughly massaging her left mound.

Jughead pulled away quickly, pumping himself then slipped into her heat. "Fuck, I missed you."

Betty nodded, thrashing her head back as he hit her g-spot. Her manicured fingers reached down to circle her clit. Her hips bucked into his as her high hit. He soon followed her.

"Betty, I'm home!" Alice shouted from the front door.

They tried to collect themselves quickly.

"Ah! Elizabeth Cooper, what the hell are you doing half dressed with this hooligan in my home!?"

Betty bit her lip, anxiously clutching her shirt to her exposed chest. Both of their chests were still heaving.

A pregnant, awkward silence fell in the room. Alice would have killed Jughead if looks could kill; she already seemed to have a plot to ridden him of her home.

"Mom, we were studying," Betty responded smoothly. The design on her graphic tee had bed irritating the shiny peircings on her nipples.

Alice scoffed, shaking her head, "Jughead doesn't have pants on, and you're shirt is completely off."

"We were studying human anatomy. We got a better hands on learning experience. Way better than Mr. Snowe's class."

Jughead stepped into his pants, obvious hickeys shown on his thighs.

"Jesus, what have you two done to yourselves?" Alice sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Jughead finished putting on his pants, and Betty quickly turned around then threw her shirt on.

"I'm calling your father, Jughead."

He nodded, inching closer to Betty to hold her hand.

"Jughead, go sit on the couch. Betty go to your room please. This isn't how I wanted to spend my Saturday!"

Betty kisses Jughead's cheek quickly, knowing that her mother's wrath has yet to come.

"Jesus. I should ground you for a lifetime," Alice groaned.

Jughead sheepishly grinned, sitting on the couch the had been on before they transferred over to the table. His dad gave him the whole talk, but it would be funny to watch her face pink up at the mention of a condom.

Roughly, 20 minutes later, FP showed up to the Cooper residence. His worn look and bagged eyes saddened Jughead. His father was a decent looking man with the wear of many. "Alice, why did you call me at work?"

"Hi, FP. I think Betty should be down here for this. I'll call her."

Alice disappeared around the stairwell.

"What the hell happened?" FP gave him a swift smack over the head.

Jughead sucked in a heavy breath. "Me and Betty were engaging in some rather...explicit? Things. Then Alice came home, and we weren't exactly in her bedroom."

"Damn it, Jughead!"

Betty and Alice reemerged from around the corner.

They all took respective seats around the couches. Betty was leaning on Jughead's should whilst dodging daggers that Alice sent their way.

"The reason I called you was because I caught Betty and Jughead having sex on the table. I think we should just discuss punishment together. God knows you don't discipline. "

FP scoffed. "Excuse me, but I will not be disciplining my kid because I taught him the practice of safe sex and the workings of condoms. You should have informed your kid about the various different birth controls and such!"

Both the teens blushed, Betty furrowing her head into Jughead's chest.

"Well, I taughter her abstinence. That's the only thing she needs to practice!"

"Mom, FP, we stopped using condoms when I went on birth control," Betty butted in.

"When did you get that? I didn't sign off on it!"

Betty shrugged innocently, "Oh, but you did."

"What!? Damn it, Betty!"

Betty had been grounded once more. Luckily for them, senior year was just around the corner. Jughead and Betty had many rendezvous in the Blue and Gold that year.


	23. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rlly poorly written smut

Betty giggled at the joke of her carrot topped friend, Archie Andrews.

Jughead's jaw clenched harshly.

So what if they were fuck buddies? She still belonged to him. She knew that; she was doing this to get a reaction from him. It was working, but in the back of his mind, he knew that Betty was the only being ravished at night by him. Her praises were what sent him over the edge most nights unless she wasn't behaved. Tonight was gonna be one of those nights.

"Hey, Archie, do you know if Coach Binkle is having practice at 6 or 5?" Jughead asks, heavily laying his hand on the red heads shoulder.

His blue eyes peirce through Betty, imagining the things she'll be facing.

"6 like always, Jughead."

The jock was clearly annoyed with Jughead, but he didn't care. The entire team hated the Snake, but he didn't care much about what others thought except her. The blonde enigma named Betty Cooper.

Her books covered her thighs as she clenched them whilst maintaining a sweet, welcoming smile. She was in for it, but that's what excited her. Sex with Jughead when he was angry was a different level all together, so she misbehaved once in awhile.

"Sorry, I forget almost everything." Emphasises on the almost.

Her delicate hand travelled to Archie's biceps. "You have to tell him that joke you told me."

Jughead's jealous bubbles. She was for sure in for it, just how she wanted it.

"So three guys walk into a bar..."

His lip juts when he licks it. When Archie finished his awful joke, Jug howled in fake laughter.

The first bell rang and the halls quickly emptied.

During the free period, Jughead pulled Betty into the Blue and Gold then locked the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Betty bats her eyelashes innocently. "What do you mean?"

"That thing between you and Archie? Grabbing on his bicep and shit. You must really want to be punished."

A smirk painted her face as she took a seat on the beat up couch, opening her silky thighs to expose her uncovered centre. Faded marks from him still on the creamy canvis. "I still have no ides what you're talking about. Why? Were you jealous?"

A desert settled in his throat, his eyes talking more for him. The intense gaze of his only making her more turned on.

Her small hand travelled down to rest on her thigh.

"Betty, touch yourself and you won't be able to sit tomorrow."

Instantly, she slammed two fingers into her heat. Angrily, he kneeled to the ground, pulling out her fingers and attacking her with his tongue.

Betty loved this. His tongue always made her come unraveled within minutes. "I love your tongue, Jughead."

His hand pushed up her skirt, balancing her on his face. Lightly, his finger tips rounded the full of her ass cheek. A smack rang out. Then again.

"Shit. I'm gonna cum."

Panting, he pulled away and flipped her over the table. "Spread your legs, baby."

Her legs stayed glued together.

"Damn it, Betty," He hissed, nudging her legs open. "You're getting 20 with the ruler then you're getting 10 with my hand. If you lose count then we start again. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Say it, Betty. I need to hear you say it, Betty."

"I understand, Jug."

"Good."

He picked up the ruler, examining it. Without warning, the plastic made harsh contact with under her butt. Then another. "Count and apologize, or I will make it 30."

He hit her again.

"One. I'm sorry for flirting with Archie. I belong to you."

On the twentieth slap of the ruler, it snapped in half and her ass was as red as a cherry.

"Am I done? They hurt, Juggie."

"You can be if you want to use your safe word. I do not mind if you use it at all. I wanna make sure you are comfortable. Can you take 10 more?"

"I-I don't want to use it. I'm good, I'm green."

Betty's arousal had been dripping down her thighs. His toungue dragged over the sensitive skin, cleaning her up.

She moaned, struggling to hold still. He kissed both of her rosey, beaten cheeks.

His hands stroked over her backside, slapping it softly.

Her hips pushed back as she clenched around nothing. Desperate, just how he liked her. "One."

This continued on until the got to ten. In which, he whispered a praise, "You did so good. I think you like having your ass hit, don't you."

She whimpered in response.

He pulled her onto her knees by her hair. She moaned at the harsh tug of her hair. On her knees, she quickly got to work unbuckled his jeans and riddening him from his plaid boxers.

Her tongue circled the salty precum on his tip then worked her way to his base.

Fucking tease. Annoyed, he pulled her hair then thrusted into her mouth, hitting her gag reflex.

"Fuck, baby. You're mouth feels so good, but I want more."

Tears streamed down her eyes as her face continued to be fucked. She loved when things were like this.

"I'm gonna cum and you're gonna swallow it all. Leave one drop, and you won't cum for a week."

His warm load shot into her mouth. Successfully, she swallowed the salty, white liquid.

"You took it so good. I think you deserve a reward," He cooed, helping her up and onto the table.

Hissing at the sting of her bruised ass, she open her legs. Jughead dived right into her folds, nipping at her clit.

"Fuck. Just like that. Where-where did you learn to do that with your tongue?"

He broke awy for a second, dick jumping freely. "I like to eat, especially when it comes to a feast like this. There's so many options, and it's all you can eat."

Betty's hands tangled in his hair, pushing him into her slit. "No, no, please eat. A feast awaits you."

His tongue lapped her folds, bringing her closer to the edge.

"I'm so close, Jughead. I'm gonna-gonna-"

He pulled away, lining himself up with her entrance. His member circled her clit. That was her favorite thing was when he did that. Slowly, he stretched her out. When she was use to the fullness, she began chanting he go faster.

His large thumb pressed to her clit brought her over the edge.

"I'm cumming!"

Her hips ground into his. She coaxed him into his second orgasm of the day.

Deflated, she fell against his chest.

"Too much?"

She shook her head.

He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Juggie."

He rubbed lotion on her bum before kissing all the bruises and cuts that he left.

On Friday, he admired the bruise he left whenever she did a high kick, and they were exposed. She was his.

After the game, he ran right past Archie and kissed her dutifully. "C'mon, let's go home, baby girl."

She giggled, waving Archie goodbye.


	24. Military School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut again

Their lips connected hungrily. Betty's hands travelled down her best friend's body, slipping into her lace panties. "Fuck, V. Was that all for me?"

"It is, B."

Betty took her slow time circling V's folds, purposely missing her clit.

"Betty, please. Touch me."

Tauntingly glint in Betty's eyes. "I am touching you though."

"I mean with your tongue. Please."

Betty smirked, working her way down, bunching Veronica's shirt up at her hips. Betty lapped her heat, softly nipping at her clit.

Abruptly, the door flies open. Alice gawks in disgust before leaving again. Betty fucked up royally.

Both girls exchanged knowing looks, Betty wiping Veronica's juices from her face. "Fuck, V. I'm gonna be grounded. Use my window."

Veronica chastely pecked Betty's lips then scurried out the window.

Sucking in a breath, Betty went down the stairs. "Mom!?"

"In the kitchen, Betty."

Something caught her breath as she tried to talk. Her mother made view of the tears in her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I didn't raise my daughter to be gay, Betty. You were to marry a man, fall in love with a man, not sleep with your bestfriend!" Alice exclaimed angrily.

Betty retreated back to her room for the night.

In the morning, her mother had calmed, but still passively glared at Betty.

"Hi, Mom."

Alice ignored her. "So any boys you like Betty?"

"Mom, I don't like boys that much."

Alice huffed, "You're going to Military camp, Betty. Your shits outside. Don't come in my home until you are straight."

Tears welled in Betty's eyes. "What?"

"You heard me," The witch hissed.

Betty went out to the front porch, dialing Veronica's number.

"What's up, B?"

"Um, I'm being sent to military school. My mom doesn't accept me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that this would lead to you being kicked out."

"It's fine. Write me when you can."

Click, the line went silent.

~~~~~

Betty gulped at the towering building.

"Forsythe will be showing you around. He's the nicest one we have," The instructor explained firmly.

"Okay, thank you."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you don't like girls after your visit."

Betty forced a smile, nodding.

A boy, roughly her age, stalked towards the Sargent and her. At the Sargent, he saulted. "Sir, you wanted to see me."

"At ease maggot. Show this one to their bunk."

"Sir, forgive my tongue, but she's a mere girl."

"I know. Jones, don't ask questions."

Jones nodded simply, "C'mon let's go."

Betty obliged, picking up her boxy suitcase.

"So what'd you do to get in here?"

"Well, apparently, it's a crime to have your face under your straight bestfriends skirt when your mother comes to check on you," Betty shrugged.

He choked on air. "Pardon?"

Betty smirked, "I got put here so you guys can make me 'straight'. Jokes on her, I'm bisexual."

"Woah. I have to warn you that we all shower together and your a girl, so I suggest using the one upstairs."

"I don't trust you. I'll use the ones with you guys. I don't really care that much anymore. Being around all you tiny dicked fuckers is gonna only make me more into girls."

He chuckled, "Damn, your funny."

"I know I am."

~~~~

Betty washed the suds off her body. All the boys gawked at her naked body when the water washed the soap out her hair.

"Get the fuck away, and give the girl some privacy!" Jughead grumbled at the boys.

Their friends had been sticking up in their towels. They all quickly averted their gazes and left them to be the last two in the massive shower.

"Keeping me all to yourself, Cadet Jones?"

His eyes looked her up and down, drinking in her beauty. "Maybe."

Betty stepped away from the brisky stream of water, inches away from Jughead. He hung his head low, dipping down to her level.

Their breaths fanned each other's lips. A game of chicken neither of them were going to back out.

No Sargents were going to come in the communal showers, for they thought it was a disgusting place to be.

"You gonna back out, Jones?"

"No."

Fuck it.

Betty smushed her lips into his. He pushed her against the wall, clashing with the water. The drops raced down his back as Betty traced his abs. Betty pulled away, panting.

His member hardened against her wet heat. He created an open mouth kiss with Betty; she moaned when his tongue flickered in his mouth.

The door closed with a thud. Her tiny, weak hand snaked between them and slipped him into her slit.

"Fuck," He groaned, letting some of his weight fall on the wall behind them.

He reached down, pressing his rough thumb to her clit.

"I'm gonna cum. Juggie, I'm gonna cum," Betty moaned, smacking her head on the wall.

"Wait for me. Wait," He commanded, canting his hips against her.

But Betty didn't listen. Her body convulsed as her juices flowed all over him.

He pulled out of her, member still aching for release.

"I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead. "It's okay."

Her legs were still weak, but she fell to her knees.

Smirking, Betty swirled her tongue around his tip. She pumped him into her mouth, hiting her gag reflex.

Quickly, he came came into her mouth.

One month later, Betty was sent home after she and Jughead were caught during a rendezvous.


	25. Military School Part 2

Betty hung out with Veronica on occasion. Veronica had gotten a boyfriend. It wasn't much of a surprise; Veronica was bi-curious like many straight girls.

Kevin was the only one she had presently. Jughead still wrote her notes, and she would respond. Their friendship was great and cherished by Betty.

Jughead was headed to Toledo with one stop in Riverdale for a week to see Betty. Most of his family resided in Toledo.

He knew the horror story named Alice Cooper. Sucking in a breath, he held up his hand to knock on the door.

Oblivious, a brown haired boy opened the door. In pure gleam, he yelled, "B, you ordered me a stripper!?"

Betty furrowed her eyebrows. She walked over to the door, peeping around the door.

Her small body flung onto his more toned body. "Juggie!"

He pulled her into a deep kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He released her onto her feet. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for minutes too long.

~~~~~

Alice had been out shopping the entire day. It was Saturday. Sunday dinner tomorrow, and Hal's mother was coming to dinner.

Her daughter was being kissed senselessly by a young man in uniform. Very impractical of her daughter.

"Elizabeth! Who is that!?"

Betty smiled, moving past Jughead. "He's my boyfriend, mom."

"Your what!? Get in the house right now! You two gentlemen, go somewhere else!"

Jughead exchanged a perplexed glance with Kevin. They set away from the house.

"How do you know Betty?"

"Grade school. Betty and I are the only openly gay and bi people in school. Some are known, but they have yet to actually declare it. So, how did you meet Betty?"

"Military School."

Kevins tracks stopped dead. "Military School? That's where she was for nine months?"

Jughead nodded. "Anywhere we can get food around here?"

"Let's go to Pop's. I'll tell Betty to meet us there if her mother doesn't kill her."

~~~~~~~~

"She yelled at me. Told me I was a disgrace then I stormed out," Betty explained, falling further into Jughead's embrace. She stole a quick kiss from him.

Jughead quietly commented, "Oh....."

Betty shrugged, popping a fry into her mouth. "Have to love homophobic people. I just want to love who I love, y'know."

Kevin raised his milkshake. "I'll drink to that."

They clinked their glasses together.

"I have a free bed in Toledo. You could always use it," Jughead offered.

"What if I came to Toledo with you? I mean it would be for a week tops. Just to prove a point."

"I love that idea. I'll call my mom."

Jughead left with his phone in hand.

"Oh my God, he's like Prince Charming. Write me under the allis Nacy Jones." 

Betty blushed with a smile. "I think I love him. I know everything about him. When I was sent to that School a year ago, it was the best thing that ever happened. I'm 18 now, and I finished early. Maybe I can go on to be a Military wife while doing online school."

"Remember, hot guy's phone numbers and pictures please."

Betty laughed, sipping on her drink.

Jughead made his way back inside the restaurant. "You're gonna have to share a room with Jellybean, but I think you two will get along just fine."

Betty smiled, kissing him when he was seated at the booth. "I love your little sister. Definitely the best part of family week."

"I was kinda jealous. My whole family interacted with you more then they interacted with me. I can only imagine what's gonna happen when you meet my grandparents."

Betty kissed him again.

~~~~~~

Betty fell to the ground. Alice's words running fresh in her head. "Never come home. You're a disgrace to this family. You're disowned ."

Tear pricked her eyes. She wasn't going home for awhile.

"Betty, what's wrong?" JB asked her.

"I can't go home anymore, Jelly."

At that moment Gladys called up the stairs. "Dinner!"

Betty looked sympathetically at Jellybean. "Go eat. I'm not hungry. I think I'm gonna read then turn in."

Jellybean nodded, bolting out of the room.

Gladys served the family with plates pilled high. "Jellybean where is Betty?"

"She's not hungry. Her mom called earlier, but I don't know. She was sad and crying, so I left her on the bed," Jellybean explained with a mouthful of food.

Jughead dropped his napkin on the plate. "I'll be back."

Gladys stooped him. "No grandkids. I'm too young for that shit."

He chuckled, pushing past her, "You have none thus far, Mom."

Her mouth fell agape.

Jughead ran up the stairs in fear his mother's spatula would connect with his body anytime soon.

Betty had been rolled up in a ball, crying. Jughead climbed behind her, peppering kisses along her neck and ear. His strong arm pulled her up against his body.

"I love you, Jug."

He grinned, "I love you too, Betts."

"She never wants to see me again. I have no where to go, Jug."

"You have a place here. Always. When I go into the Army, you can stay st home and write that wonderful poetry of yours and raise our beautiful baby girl and baby boy. They'll be your clones. They'll take after their Mommy."

Betty giggled through her teary eyes. "I hope Gladys is okay with filling for Grandma positions. We'll have twins, and they'll drive you crazy. You love though, and we'll get married. I want us to have Kevin conveniently around the base. We can bring him along as a pet."

Jughead laughed genuinely along with her.

They mapped out their whole life that night. Betty published a book three years later while heavily pregnant with their eldest daughter.


	26. Smart Behind Doubts

The teachers eyes scanned the room. "Where is Elizabeth?"

All of the class exchanged knowing looks.

Deflated, Betty opened the door. She had scratches on her neck and red marks over her face.

No one asked questions ever. It was unspoken knowing.

"Care to explain why your late, Elizabeth?"

"I'm sorry. I ran into an open locker. I'm really sorry."

The teacher nodded, "Make sure it doesn't happen again. Take a seat."

Betty complied with a forced smile. She took a seat in the very back, so people wouldn't talk to her.

The teacher opened her text book as did the class.

"Elizabeth, you read first."

Betty nodded and began reading. "In 1701, Shay? Sorry, Shirley was born to parents Chair-sorry. Cheryl and Rick-"

A jock from the back of the class began to tease, "Why did you pick her? She can't read."

Her face reddened, anxiety overtaking her body. "S-Sorry."

"She can't even get a word out with s-stuttering," He cackled.

"That's enough, Mr. Mantle and Mr. Jones," The teacher warned.

"Can I please not read? I can do extra work or whatever," Betty piped up.

The teacher nodded to Betty. "You guys are gonna do this next week. The book work. You guys have to take care of a robotic baby. I will assign partners now."

The class's head sprung up with eagerness.

"The partners are as follows, Kevin and Veronica."

Veronica scoffed then Kevin pouted at Betty.

"Mouse with Reggie."

They high fived each other.

"Elizabeth and Forsythe."

Betty sunk into her chair. This was going to be a disaster.

"Come get your babies at the end of the day."

~~~~

Betty clutched the fake baby in her hands. They were slightly shakey. The baby had a diaper bag that was strapped to Betty's back.

Jughead had practice, so she placed a note on his locker that said to meet in the Blue and Gold to talk about the project. It was probably the only civil way to talk to him.

The baby began crying, so Betty fed it. It rejected the bottle, so she changed it. That was just it. Betty rocked the baby. "What should I name you, little guy?"

The babies eyes squeezed shut. He resembled a new born.

Betty smiled. This was the closest she would probably get to ever having a kid because, according to the clique in which Jughead belonged to, she was a hideous woman. She was frail, and her body had been malnourished from the lack of food. Nights on the streets were cold.

Betty marked the diaper change on her clipboard. She reached up, freeing her hair of the hair tie.

The baby was settled in her one arm as the pen was in the other. "We really need to name you, Buddy."

"Are you talking to a robot?" Jughead laughed into the room.

Her face pinked and her eyes shot to the ground.

"You're right. We do need to name him."

Betty looked up at him. "I-I was thinking that his name could be Barry."

"I don't like that. Maybe we should name Jughead Junior."

Betty's face scuffed. "No, his name is Leo. I'm putting it on the sheet."

Before Betty could write it, he grabbed the pen from her hands. "His name is Jughead Junior."

Her hand covered the page. "Leo."

He dropped the pen, knowing that she wouldn't budge.

Betty happily wrote the name on her sheet. The baby began crying. Betty rocked it, stuffing a bottle into it's mouth.

"What? How did you know it's hungry?"

"Process of elimination, and it has been four hours since he's last been fed. Logic."

He nodded as he watched her interaction intently. Nurturing seemed to be her nature. She burped it after it was finished with it's bottle.

"How did you-?"

Betty placed the baby in the carrier. "I was in a Foster home with a bunch of kids. I took care of the newborn and twin toddlers."

"You were in Foster care?"

She nodded, "When my mom died. It took sometime to locate my Aunt Penny. Meanwhile, I was placed in Foster care."

His face dropped noticable.

"I didn't say that for your pity. Let's just survive this thing without killing each other."

~~~~~~~

They figured out schedules. Betty would take the baby for half the day and while Jughead had practice. Jughead would take it most nights. They met up after his practice and at the beginning of lunch where no one would see.

One night, the baby wouldn't respond to anything that Jughead would. On a whim, he called Betty.

Now, she was knocking lightly on his door in her pajama pants and tanktop with a diaper bag strapped to her back.

Jughead opened the door shirtless with the baby cuddled on his chest. His face evidently tired. "Betty, thank you."

She smiled softly, taking the robot into her hands. "Have you fed it?"

He sat in a faux deep thought. "No, I didn't think of that. Yes, I thought of that!"

Betty burped the baby then it stopped wailing.

His lips formed into a smile, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you!"

Betty gave him a side hug. "I should be going."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "No, come in. It's too cold outside for you out there."

She opened her mouth to protest, but then complied when he glared at her. "Fine. I'll take the couch."

He nodded whilst leading her into the livingroom. "Can I ask you why you read funny?"

"I'm dyslexic."

"Oh?"

Betty yawned, falling onto his couch with the baby in hand.

He took the child. "I can put it to bed."

Betty got up, sizing up to him. His breath fanned her lips. They inched together, connecting for a kiss.


	27. Smart Behind Doubts Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuttish

Jughead halted her walk, pulling her into the Blue and Gold.

Startled at first, Betty calmed at the sight of his face. "I won't tell anyone. Don't worry."

"Thank you. Erm, same time tonight?"

"We're pretending to be divorceé who share joint custody while fucking with our kids mental health, so yeah, same time tonight."

He chuckled. Another trait of hers he had discovered. An odd sensation made him itch to brush the fly away that danced mockingly in her face.

If his eyes were lasers, they would have cut her right in half.

"Jug, go to class. I have an article to publish," She told him softly.

"Oh, okay. I'll, um, be back at five."

She gave him a small wave with a genuine smile. "See ya."

A sudden urge to kiss her lurked in his subconscious. Why?

He slung his backpack around his shoulder. Betty had the baby during the first half of the day. When they were all together, even the robot baby, it was like a place to call home. She had beauty unlike those who cake their faces in makeup.

He had assumed the qoute about home being a person was always wrong, but this time it felt so right. All class he peered out the window, wondering what a family with Betty would look like.

Small children running into his grasp as Betty chased them around the yard, yelling, "That's it!"

The bags under her eyes would not retract her beauty. She would yawn before slumping down into a lawn chair. A white picket fense gating their two children in.

He would read them a story then tuck them in. When he got back to their room, Betty would be asleep. He would kiss her then mummer about how beautiful she was.

Woah. Class had ended, the bell breaking his daydream.

He wanted Betty Cooper. He was ashamed of it.

Only if they could see her through his eyes.

~~~~~

The babies were handed back into the teacher. That concluded his excuse to see Betty.

In the hallways, he admired from afar. She would only be seen in his daydreams or dreams. He recalled his favorite one vividly.

It had just been a hard day of work. His boss had been yelling his head off.

He dropped his briefcase off at the door. At first, he thought he was alone until he walked in the bedroom. Betty laid spread eagle in front of his eyes.

His eyes scanned her hungrily.

She moved her hands down to her chest, circling her hard, pink nubs. "I missed you, Juggie," She moaned.

His member hardened instantly. All his worries washed away. He chuckled, "I can tell."

Her arousal dripped down her thighs and onto their silk sheets. It was the greatest sight.

His weight shifted the bed. She shuttered at his touch.

He hoisted her legs around his head, diving into her folds. She tasted so diven.

Her toned legs trapped his head. "Fuck, Jug!"

He woke up in a cold sweat. 3:00 am.

He was rock hard, so he reached into his thin pajama. He fisted his member, pumping him self to a quick release.

The fact that he had to see Betty for their final grade tomorrow only made him feel more guilt. How do you go from bullying a girl to having a wet dream about her? The world may never know.

In the morning, he awoke to morning wood. How the hell does that happen?

He took a cold shower, deciding that he should not slander Betty to his deeds again.

His clothes were his normal attire, and he sprayed so nice cologne. This was all for Betty. Not that she would ever know.

The walk to school was cold. His thoughts wonder aimlessly around for the periods he had without Betty.

Finally, health. It was such a relief to see her.

But she wasn't there. There seemed to be a girl in her seat.

"Excuse me, I think you're sitting in someone's seat," Jughead explained.

The girl peered up, furrowing her eyebrows. "What? Jughead, what the hell are you talking about?"

It was Betty.

He chuckled, placing his books on the desk next to her.

"I hate you sometimes."

He smirked, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "You love me, Cooper. Can't get rid of me."

She giggled, "You better get off me before the rest of the class comes in."

He complied, not wanting to risk his reputation.

The teacher walked in the classroom with some students, the jocks. By this time, Jughead had scooched to another seat.

She began reading off grades. "Jughead and Betty, 95. Try not to feed the baby a peice of burger next time."

Betty smiled shyly to herself.

Class dismissed quickly. Like normal, Betty walked to her locker.

Gasping, she began to sob. Pictures of their kiss were plastered on her locker. The word, "Slut," written in red letters across her locker.

Jughead shuffled through the crowd. He tucked her head into his chest, pulling her out of the crowd. "C'mon, let's go."

In the Blue and Gold, Betty sobbed. "I fucked up. I shouldn't have gone to your place. I-I-I should've-"

Jughead smashed her lips on his. "Stop rambling. I'll figure this shit out, Betty. I am super sorry."

Betty nodded. "Th-Thank you."

Furiously, Jughead marched out to where Betty was. "Who did this!?"

The room went silent.

"Who did it!?"

Ethel stepped forward. "I-erm-I did it."

He rubbed his chin. "Why?"

She gulped.

He shook his head, walking back into the Blue and Gold.

Betty looked up at him, face tear stained.

His expression soften. He twirled her chair around, kneeling in front of her. "Hey, it's all good. Ethel did it. We'll do something about it."

She smiled at him. "Can I have a hug?"

He grinned , wrapping her in his embrace.


	28. Look Through Archies Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Barchie. Fuck u Archie

It hurt. I was in love with her. It took me a few times to get it right, but I was infact in love with her. It pained me to see him with her. I struck my smile.

Betty Cooper would never be mine. She would would always belong to him, my best friend.

I preyed on her and kissed her in moments of weakness. She regretted it. She rejected me too. It was painful to watch them happy.

Jughead beat me senseless. I deserved it. I was no longer her first choice. He was.

I hated it. They were in love. They had a type of love that was irreplaceable. I was still jealous of that. She should be looking at me like that.

Yet she does not. She is meant to be with me.

Their lives continued on. Jughead uploaded an image of Betty to Instagram. Her belly had been heavily swollen and her beauty glowed on my screen. They had a boy that looked like a combination of them.

His name was Barry. The kid was cute, but I wished to be his father. To hold Betty, to touch her in the most intimate ways, to cherish her. Yet she was not mine.

She belonged to that begrudged Serpent.

I love her still. Though, me and Veronica had a child and got married. I ached for her to be Betty. I loved my little boy. He was my mini me with Veronica's attitude.

I itched to have Betty in my arms rather than Veronica. I don't love her anymore. She's beautiful, intelligent, but she isn't Betty.

Jughead has Betty. I crave to be him. It pained my heart to see her in the hands of another. Betty should be mine.

I hadn't talked to them in years. I admired from afar. She doesn't love me like I love her.

Veronica has been cheating on me. I know it. His name is Sweet Pea. He comes on Weekends at 1 am.

I'm not mad. I have Jay. He's adorable.

Betty was pregnant again. The news came three years after Barry was born. They had a girl.

I regret rejecting her. I love her.

Veronica left me around that time. We now share custody of Jay.

Jay took it really well. He spends summer with me. We go on hikes and go fishing. Jughead takes his boy to the library and the arcade. Such a disgrace for that boy.

I would treat them ten times better. I love Betty, but she doesn't love me.


	29. Hurts of The Month

Betty pressed the heating pad to her stomach. Her belly was a bit puffed from bloating. "I should just get pregnant, honestly." 

Jughead, her long term best friend, knocked on her door. "You okay, bug?" 

Betty shook her head, tears welling. "I think I should just get pregnant. I'm sick of this being so painful."

He stalked closer to her bed. Gingerly, he wiped away her tears and offered a shy smile. "You want a cuddle?" 

She nodded softly.

He kicked off his boots and shrugged off his jacket. 

A tear slid down her face. "Just think, when you have a girlfriend, you can't give me cuddles anymore." 

He lifted up the comforter, slipping into the bed. "By then you'll surely have a boyfriend to supply all your cuddles." 

"But they're not the same," Betty whined, flipping away from him. 

He hooked his arm around the front of her. "I know. I probably won't ever get a girlfriend, so you have nothing to worry about." 

She sunk back into him. "Don't say that. You look like a model. Any girl would be lucky to have you." 

Only if she knew. 

He chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. "You're so gorgeous. Do you realize that?" 

She turned over, finding their faces inches apart. Her hearted began to thump in her ear. 

There was about a couple centimeters of space between their inching faces. 

She ran her finger over his teenage stubble, cupping his cheek. "Jug, kiss me please." 

"As you wish, Gorgeous." 

He gave her a short lived kiss on the lips. 

She pulled him back into a deeper kiss. "God, I wanted to do that for so long."

"So have I." 

He snuggles down into the nape of her neck. "Can I sleep here? JB is coming home tomorrow, and I'm stressing." 

Betty hugged him closely. "I want you to stay, and I wanna be there when she drops in again. I'm sad I missed her last time." 

He brushed back her blonde locks. "Of course, bug. Get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of you." 

She yawned, cuddling into him. 

A few moments later, Alice opens the door to her daughter's room. No surprise came when Jughead was in Betty's bed. 

Betty and Jughead had been inseparable since their younger years. Everyone knew that one day they would admit their feelings at some point. 

Jughead stirred, making direct eye contact with Alice. He whispered, "Hi, Mrs. Cooper." 

"Jughead, how did you get in here?" 

Curiously, he perked up. "I have a key." 

Betty stirred, opening her eyes at the commotion. "What's wrong, Juggie?" 

He kissed her forehead. "Nothing to worry your gorgeous head about. Go back to sleep, Baby." 

She groaned, shifting before wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Alice carefully closed the door. 

Betty oeered up at him with glossy eyes. "Gimme a kiss, please?" 

He smiled, giving into her requests. "So, what does this make us?" 

"I'm your girlfriend, silly. Or was that a dream?" She asked, evidently tired. 

He shook his head lightly. "Nope, you're my girlfriend ." 

She gave him one last kiss before falling back into a deep sleep. 

At roughly midnight, he awoke again. Something on his pants alerted him. Betty bled through onto his pants. 

He kept cool. He rose from the bad and stripped himself of the dirty pants. Then he ran her a warm bubble bath.

She stirred around before noticing her empty bed. "Jug?" 

He emerged from the bath with no pants on. "Babe, you bled through your pants. I have a hot bath ready for you." 

She frantically got up from her bed, tossing pillows off her bed as she stripped the mattress of its sheets.

He calmly stopped her. "Go take you bath, baby girl." 

"But-" 

He shhok his head, taking the sheets from her grasp. "I have, go take you bath. I'll come wash your hair, if you want." 

She smiled, "Please?" 

He finished riddening the stained sheet from off her bed and replaced it with a darker sheet. Quickly, he dropped the sheets into the washer. 

The warm embrace of the steam comforted him instantly. 

Betty was in the tub with her hair up and bubbles covering her most exposed parts. "Can you read Beloved to me please?" 

He smiled, cracking open the the book on her bathroom counter. Taking in a deep breath, he began to mummer the story. 

30 minutes later, Betty was wrapped in fuzzy pajamas and cuddled next to Jughead. 

Finally, sleep over took them after they shared a simply soft kiss.


	30. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is bi and secretly likes Sweet Pea. It’s canon in my head

The group marched along the streets of Pennsylvania. People of all diversities help various pride flags in their hands.

Betty loved the sight. Finally, a place where she felt accepted. Her bi flag was flown in the wind and her outfit was some shorts with a shirt that had moons at different stages of the moon that were colored in pink, purple, or blue. Underneath the design, it said, "It's not just a phase."

So many people stared at her shirt when she walked pass them.

One man approached her as she stopped to take a picture. "Excuse me."

She smiled at him, assuming that he was about to say something hostile. "Hi, yes."

"Where did you get that shirt? My sister just came out, and seeing as I am the other bi one in the family, I think I need to give her a gift."

A grateful breath released from her lips. "Oh, I make them myself. I will totally help you. I can make you both one if you'd like!"

A wide grin forms on his lips. "Can I please give you a sweaty hug?"

She giggled, nodding.

He picked up and spun her around. "Thank you."

She stumbled back to her feet, eyes gazing over him for a bit too long. "I have to get back to my fri...."

Over her shoulder, she saw Veronica flirting with a girl. "Never mind, she's hitting on a girl."

His eyes wondered to where hers were placed. "Is she the one with the black hair? If so, I think she's hitting on her sister."

Betty smiled, "Yeah, it is. Your sister is in good hands. Veronica is kind."

"That's good. Wanna walk the rest of it together? I mean they seem to be digging each other."

"I would like that."

They set off, admiring all the beauty there. So many gods and goddesses of all genders, sexes, beliefs, and sexualities were there. Flags flown with pride.

"This is amazing. I wish I came sooner!" Jughead exclaimed, taking in the sights.

Betty chuckled, "It's amazing to feel celebrated. Just take it in. Do you want to hold my bi flag?"

He nodded excitedly, "Please?"

Betty happily handed him the flag. He took it with awe. His arms raised the flag into the air.

Betty snapped some photos of him. She captured the pure joy of him.

"Thank you!" He grinned, holding the flag out to her.

"Keep it while we walk. I trust you with it."

He happily hung it around his shoulder.

They continually to walk through. Veronica and Jellybean hand in hand walked behind them.

Betty leaned on his shoulder as the sun began to calm. It was now 6 pm.

She shivered at the coldness. He wrapped the flannel around his waist onto her arms. A long yawn fell from her lips.

She was so gorgeous. He was blinded by the elegance of the parade to notice how gorgeous she was. "Do you want to grab pizza or something? Then I could walk you back to your car, if you want."

She smiled at his small blush. "Sure, just don't Ted Bundy me please."

"I don't think I could do that to someone. Although, I love true crime."

She pulled her phone from her pocket. "It looks like there is a pizzeria a few blocks up. Wanna go there?"

He nodded, taking her hand into his.

She didn't jump or anything like that. It was nice to feel companionship for once.

Veronica let go of JB's hand and abruptly stooped the pair walking infront of the. "Wait, where are you guys going?"

"To get food. I'm starving," Betty replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, well, I have to get going soon. I think me and JB are gonna walk back to the car."

A blush formed on Jellybean's face.

Betty nodded, "Okay. I'll just hitch a ride with Jughead."

The girls both reconnected hands and skipped down the streets.

"I'm sorry, but V seems really happy with you sister. I hope you don't mind."

He bit back a smile. "Of course, I don't mind. But how do you know I'm not Ted Bundy?"

"Then you wouldn't tell me that you were."

He chuckled, leading her up the few blocks to the pizzeria.

The got seated quickly. "Betts, what do you want?"

"I want a cheese steak with mayonnaise, ketchup, and pickles. And a Sprite."

He got up from their table and ordered.

Betty checked her notifications on her phone. She couldn't go home tonight. Damn it, V.

Jughead approached their table with a fading smile. "What's wrong, Betts?"

"I can't go home tonight. I'm gonna have to eat then just go," She pouted.

He pouted along with her. He took a seat, grasping her hand on the table. "I'll take you to your friends house if you want. I presume you guys came in the same car."

Betty smiled at him, "Thank you."

Their night continued on wonderfully. Betty was about to go inside until Jughead said, "Wait."

He kissed her square on the lips.

This was one of the best nights ever.


	31. Orphans

Gingerly, his small inky curls tucked under his beanie. His safety blanket in a sense. 

A blonde haired girl pulled herself onto the wooden and foam chair next to him. Her little feet dangled, swinging back and forth. 

Despite being only seven, the silence killed him. He could be mean and retract in pure fear of getting girl cuties, but he did not.

She offered a toothy, lopsided smile at him. "I'm Betty." 

"I'm Forsythe," He replied somewhat coldly. 

Betty nodded. Her eyes curiously poundered up to his. "Why are you here? Your mommy and daddy go to heaven too?" 

"N-No, someone took me away from my mom and daddy when I was a baby. They said that they'll find my mommy and daddy." 

Betty twirled her ponytail as she fixed it. "Lucky. My mom got into an accident then daddy went to heaven when he jumped off the bridge. I thought he was going for a swim."

Jughead fiddled with the stray curl sticking out from the cap. "When I was a baby, somebody came into my room and took me. I lived in a room with no windows then she would feed me doggy food. I miss my mommy, and I missed my daddy." 

Betty hugged the boy, wiping the tears that welled in his eyes. Cuties be damned. 

A shiny golden locked around her neck caught his eye. Carefully, he reached at it, eyes scanning the text. "It's so pretty."

She was now kneeling, so her head would be above his. Carefully, she gave him a better hug.

“It was my mommy’s, it’s all that I know of her..,” She smiled softly as she caught him staring at the precious locket around her small neck.

He smiled sadly as he let go off the locket. "I like it. I only know that my Mommy has black hair." 

Betty carefully held the heart shape in her hand. Skillfully yet gingerly unlatching the claspe, she opened it. A picture of her mother holding her as a small baby and smiling brightly She presented it to him. "My Mommy had gold hair. Like a princess!" 

He laughed at her enthusiasm. Something drew her to him. "I'm no expert, but she would be the queen and you would be the princess." 

She tapped on her chin, in deep thought. "You're right!" 

His caseworker made her way out of the office. She was a tall woman, dressed from head to toe in black.

The pair quickly disassembled.

Heartlessness seemed to be her only personality trait. "Elizabeth and Forsythe, you guys go pack your crap. You guys are going to a Foster home."

Betty's eyes widened. Protests tried to pour from her mouth, but words could not form. It was scary; it was a change.

Jughead took notice of this, so he gave her an awkward pat on the back. 

Tearfully, Betty trudged up the stairs. She packed away her father's watch and an outfit for night time. 

"Wait, but why am I going into the home?" He asked. 

"Forsythe, I tell you time and time again that your parents are not coming to get you. Please stop with this whole mumbo jumbo," The case worker sighed.

He tucked his knees under his chin, sorrowfully sighing. 

~~~~~

The adventures of Betts and Juggie continued on from that point, even if they had been separated for a few months. They seemed to always find their way back to each other. It was like two magnets. 

November 6th, Jughead birthday to be exact, marked the day he was released by foster care onto the streets. Betty still had a month to go in that hell hole that they called home for the past couple of months. 

"Take me with you," She pouted, leaning on his shoulder.

He rubbed her head like a human would pet a dog. "Wish I could, kid. They said that I can't adopt you apparently."

She sighed, tucking herself into his side. He rested his arm around her shoulders. 

The case work, frail and kinder now, had stepped into the area where people would say their goodbyes. "Jughead, you have to go. Times up." 

He got up, planting a sweet kiss on the tip of Betty's nose. Huffing, he pushed off the couch. 

Betty grasped his wrist tightly. Delicately, she fidgeted with a metallic pin in her pocket. "I have a present for you." 

His eyes softened, and he squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "Betts, you didn't have to." 

She shook her head, pulling the item from her pocket.

His fingers traced over the embroidered initials, taking in the sloppy craftsmanship on the crown shaped pin. It was clear she did it herself. "Wow. Betty, there are no words to describe the beauty of this." 

Betty laughed through the pricking tears, "You just said beauty. Maybe beautiful?" 

He shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. 

Even with tears in her eyes, she was the most dazzling girl he had ever set eyes on. He brushed back a stray hair that had fallen in her face.

C'mon, kiss her. Kiss her, now! Chanted his subconscious. He'd itched just to touch her in intimate ways, in a more than just friend's way. But if she would give him a heartfelt hug then he would take it. 

"Thank you, Betty." 

"Welcome," She cautiously unlatched the back of the pin and motioned for Jughead to get to her level. 

She put the pin directly above the middle of his head. 

Their time of visiting was over, disappointingly. They shared a big hug and a tearful goodbye. It wasn't like they were never gonna see each other again; it was just sad. 

On Monday, he arrived at school first, awaiting the arrival of the orphaned teens to show their faces around school. 

Betty finally emerged through the front doors in a larger crowd of kids. Mixed feelings bubbling throughout her entire body. She hated essentially all of the kids there, but Jughead was there, so that alone made it tolerable.

His face was hard in concentration, scanning the teens until her ponytail surfaced among the pool of teens.

She ran up to him from behind and giggled as she saw him. 

That Infectious laughter he knew anywhere. He turned around, before sweeping her up in a hug. "I missed you." 

She scrunched her nose, returning the hug. "You're too clingy." 

He chuckled, vibrations shaking through his chest and onto her head. "I put the first months rent down. To think, we'll be roomies. Crazy." 

She nodded, peering up at him. "I love you." 

A smile pinched his lips. "I love you more." 

Bad mistakes. "I love you the most!" 

He should just go for it. Just kiss her! 

The bell rang, abruptly rupturing his thoughts. They parted ways, Betty waving him a goodbye. 

Why did she have to suck with communicating her feelings? Why couldn't she just tell him? 

Sighing, she clicked on her music. Her head bumped with electricity from the melody hummed. 

Soft lyrics of the singers wishes and wants for their wedding made Betty come to a realization. 

Her eyes welled with tears. The heinous reality hit her. 

The bell for second sounded, so Jughead would be joining her soon. Where did all that time go? 

She wiped her tears and blinked away the ones that were welling when he entered. 

A small, playful smile displayed on his lips until he saw her tear stained face. Carefully, he dropped his messenger bag and kneeled in front of her, cupping her jaw. "What's wrong?" 

Tears overwhelmed her. "Nothing." 

He wiped the steam, peering up into her glossy eyes. "Tell me, Betts. I know you all too well, Jones." 

She giggled through her tears. "I'm just sad because I was listening to a song about how the singer wants their wedding to be, and I realized that no one is gonna walk me down the aisle." 

His expression softened. "I will walk you down the aisle. I mean, you are a Jones after all." 

She laughed again. Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Her subconscious chanted. 

Their faces inched closer. His breath fanned over her lips as she closed her eyes in anticipation. 

He covered her lips with his. 

It was as if fireworks had been set off and a swarm of butterflies roamed in her stomach. Her skin pricked to goosebumps. 

The kiss only lasted a few moments. They pulled apart, panting with huge grins.

"I fucking love you, Betty. I was always so scared to tell you," He admitted, resting his forehead on hers. 

"I fucking love you too, Jug. You don't have any idea how much I've wanted to do that from middle school." 

He pulled her back into a deeper kiss before pulling away frantically. "I have a surprise for you." 

He unhooked his hands from her face, heading straight towards his messenger bag. Gleefully, he pulled out an orange envelope, like the ones that important info is put into, from his bag. 

She took the envelope, opening it skillfully. "Woah, is this?" 

He nodded, nibbling on his lip, "It's your file. I stole it before I left last night. You can put it back when you're ready." He said softly as he held his arms out widely for her to take.

"This-I- thank you." She said in awe as she stared at the paper folder, holding absolutely everything about her.

Joyous tears now welled up in her eyes. She stood up from her seat , stalking towards him. Betty kissed him square on the lips. "I love you." 

"We have to put it back before you get out of that shit hole though," He warned.

She nodded excitedly. "Thank you! What can I do to repay you?" 

He smirked, cupping her cheek and tethering his hand up to his knuckle in her golden locks. 

Betty gasped at the cold nip of his ring. A small blush formed on her face. Their eyes connected. 

Breathlessly, Betty peeped out embarrassingly low, "You want a kiss?" 

He nodded, inching his lips closer to hers. 

She connected the kiss. It was the boldest move of hers in all seventeen years of her life. 

Taken aback, he tensed against her soft kiss. Soon, he kissed her back feverishly. 

"Ahem!" 

Betty broke away from their face eating, eyes darting to the person intruding on their intimate moments. A tiny grin was trapped beneath her bitten lip.

Jughead groaned in protest while widely opening his eyes. Frustrated mumbles erupted from his lips. 

ETHEL Muggs! They referred to her as Jughead's obsessive stalker. She had a venomous scowl portrayed on her bitchie face. "I came to ask you, Jug, if you want to go out with me after school. But I see you're busy with a skank, so how about you Talk to me when you're done." 

His head turned around to her venomously. He scoffed, "You should know, I don't date skanks. So why are you asking me out, Ethel!?”

Her mouth fell agape. 

Jughead turned back to Betty, who was speechless. "I love you, gorgeous." 

"I love you too." She smiled softly as he intertwined his hand in hers.


	32. Hysterical

12-year-old Betty ran out not her home, sobbing a stream behind her.

Jughead Jones, that foul boy, has kissed her square on the lips! Betty was waiting until she was married to have a baby, but she was, in her mind, with the child. From an early age, she was preached abstinence and taught that kissing would make her pregnant.

A loud jolt of her bedroom door rang down the stairs.

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Pol, get your sister, will ya?"

Prolly dropped her crayon on her coloring book with an over-dramatic puff of air. In her opinion, Betty truly is a drama queen.

Loud sobs echoed throughout the hallway leading to the tween's room. Something truly bad had to happen for Betty to actually cry so obnoxiously.

Polly jiggled the door handle, unsuccessfully attempting to open it. A heavy-handed, thwack struck against the stained wood. "C'mon, open up!"

"Go away!" Betty yelled, sniffling. Her eyes were tear-stained and bloodshot.

Her sister, Polly, barged in without much of a warning. "What's wrong Betty?"

"I'm pregnant, Polly!" Betty wailed, burying her face into a pillow.

Polly sighed, settling at the foot of the bed, "Why do you say that?"

"Because Jughead kissed me!" She exclaimed, peering up at her sister through thick, tear-soaked lashes.

Polly shook her head, biting back a chuckle, "You can't get pregnant that way, Betty."

"W-What? B-But mo-mom-"

"That is not correct. You can't get pregnant by kissing, but you can get pregnant by doing stuff past kissing."

Betty furrowed her eyebrows and sat up. "What? But mom said-"

Polly moves closer, tugging her sister into her embrace. "She told you that because she doesn't want you to kiss random people, and the 'talk' is super awkward to have with a five-year-old."

She brushed away her tears and sniffled, "So, I'm not pregnant?"

"God no! Just don't get pregnant any time soon, okay?"

Betty nodded, head resting on her sister's shoulder.

"Now, go play. Kick him in the balls, if you want."

A small giggle fell from her lips.

Soon enough, Betty was back outside. She ran behind Jughead and pushed him into a muddy puddle. "Meanie!"

"What the burgers, Betty!" He yelled, lifting himself from the mud puddle.

"That's what you get for kissing me!" Betty shouted back at him.

Tears began to sprinkle from his eyes and loud wails left his lips.

Hurriedly, Archie, Betty's carrot-topped best friend, came running over to the scene. "What happened, Jug?"

"Be-Betty pushed me, " He sobbed to their shared best friend.

"You can't do that, Betty!" He chided, yanking Jughead away to go play with the other kids.

Deflated, Betty slumped against the jungle gym. Jughead Jones was the most awful boy know to Mankind.

~~~~

Betty, now 23, fell against her bed in her apartment that she shared with people who also were, desperately, trying to earn their bachelor's degree.

Her college best friend and roommate, Veronica, came barging in after her. "B, why are you crying?"

Only long, stretched cries muffled out. No words.

Veronica scanned the nightstand next to them. "Oh no. B, how did this happen?"

A harsh chuckle bubbled up. "How the fuck do you think? He put his di-"

"Woah, calm down. I know." Veronica pulled her into a warm embrace. "It'll all be okay."

"It was so stupid. We hated each other then I went home for Christmas. He was just.... so hot. Next thing I know, we were catching up on over coffee then we were back at his trailer. God, I sound like slut!" Betty wept into her shoulder.

"You don't. It happens sometimes." She cupped her face, smudging lipstick on her head as she kissed her head.

"I just can't believe Jughead Jones got me pregnant."

Veronica giggled, "I still remember that. That was your sister's favorite story to tell on family weekend."

Betty giggled through her tears. "How do I tell my mother?"

"Just come home pregnant in the summer."

Betty took that advice, showing up to her home a few months later in a floral dress that showed off her small bump.

Alice opened the door to her daughter. She scanned over her daughter, stopping at the bump. "That preprocessed shit is not good for you! You need the pasta back into you."

Betty giggled, pulling her mom into a hug, "Missed ya too, ma."

"Cmon, get in here. I need help preparing dinner."

Betty smiled sweetly and lugged her crap inside her childhood home. She stalked into the kitchen, different smells rushing into her nose. Her stomach lurched, and her guts spilled into the bin.

Alice rushed to her side, pulling her hair back. "I used to get morning sickness while cooking too."

Betty wiped her mouth with a nearby paper towel. "How did you-"

"Mother's intuition. You'll get yours soon."

Betty grinned at her mother. "Thank you."


	33. Hysterical Part 2

Betty popped a cherry into her mouth, pulling it apart and picked out the pit. Small flutters flipped in her stomach.

"Mom!" Betty worriedly yelled, clutching her stomach. Her bump has gotten bigger, as she reached the fifth month of pregnancy.

Rapidly, Alice rushed to her side, dusting off her hands on her apron. "What's wrong?"

"The baby- it's- something is happening. The baby is moving, and it feels funny. I-I don't know, " Betty rambled.

Alice laughed, releasing a relieved breath, "The baby is kicking, Betty."

Tears of joy welled in her eyes. "Oh my gosh! That's what that is!?"

She nodded, still giggling, "Yeah."

The doorbell rang, corrupting their motherly moment.

"Betty, it's our guest. Can you get it?" Alice asked, reverting to her kitchen duties.

Betty slipped off the stool, the baby immediately shifting to place more weight on her back. "Yeah, I'll get it!"

She waddled over to the door, opening it to their guests. "Jughead, why are you here? My mom said we had very important guests coming."

"Charming as always, Betts. Now, please let me and my father in your humbling adobe, " He replied, offering a smirk.

Betty pushed open the door, allowing them access to her home. "Wheres a mudpuddle when you need it?"

The men gawked, taking in the love-filled home. Pictures of young Polly and Betty were on the mantle along with some pictures of Juniper and Dagwood and a cinnamon bun scented candle.

Jughead's attention soon turned to her, eyes glossing over her bulging belly.

"I know. I look like a fucking whale!" Betty yelled, tears welling as she trudged up the stairs.

The two men exchanged perplexed glances.

Alice walked into the room, balancing a tray of appetizers on her shoulder and hand. "Where's Betty?"

Jughead shrugged, not wanting to speak.

FP took a deviled egg from the tray. "She started crying the stormed off upstairs. I think it was because Jughead was looking at her stomach."

Alice sighed, rubbing her hands off on her apron. "God, she has been super emotional since she's become pregnant."

Jughead gulped, losing his balance and falling back on the couch, "Pr-Pregnant?"

Alice removed her apron and rested on her couch. "Yeah, Betty came home a blubbering mess. She cried for hours after she told me. Then just this morning, the baby was kicking, " She paused, chuckling at the recollection of the even earlier, "She almost had a heart attack."

His face flushed as a sweat broke out on his forehead.

FP took a seat in the armchair next to her, taking notice of his unnatural color. "You okay, Son?"

He shook his head, darting up to the trash can to spill his guts into the trash.

Both FP and Alice sprung onto their feet. She grabbed paper towels while FP rubbed his back. He whispered, "Why are you sick all of a sudden?"

"Tell you after dinner."

FP nodded, patting his son's back. "Let's go eat, why don't we?"

"Yeah, " Alice agreed, disappearing behind the kitchen doors.

He gritted through his teeth, "What the hell did you do?" A swift smack landed on Jughead's head.

Roughly, he rubbed his hand over his face. "I slept with Betty. Five months ago to be exact. Almost six."

This was going to definitely be an interesting gathering. Wails of Betty could be heard coming from upstairs.

"I'm gonna go make things right, Dad."

He just nodded, unable to look at his son. Hadn't he learned from his father and mother to always be safe?

He peeked inside the cracked door.

Betty was in from of the mirror, hands travelled all over her bare stomach. "Baby, am I fat?"

The little foot pressed against her hand.

She laughed through her tears, "Don't worry, only mommy's fat. You're gonna come out and be the most perfect little thing ever. I think you're a girl. Don't you think?"

An even powerful kick surfaced on her belly. 

Jughead pushed the door open. "I don't know. I think it'll be a bot. Father knows best."

Betty laughed harshly, "Tell me when you find him."

"I know that it's mine. Why hide it?" He asked, stalking towards her.

Once again, she was crying. "I know you don't want this baby. Go live life to the fullest. Get drunk off a minibar with hot models then enjoy a blunt on your hotel balcony like you always dreamed, Jug. I won't even put your name on the birth certificate."

He wiped away her tears and cupped her face. "I need time to think. Those were mere silly little dreams. I got Betty fucking Cooper pregnant. Do you have an idea I thought about you? That day you left for college, my heart shattered."

"Stop lying. It'll just be me and baby."

Angrily, he pulled her face so their eyes would meet. "Can't you fucking understand that I've been in love with you every since you pushed me into that stupid mud puddle!"

Both of their chests were heaving, faces mere inches apart. Betty gripped his tie, pulling him to her level and kissed him ferociously. She straddled his hips, popping his buttons open.

His hands reached for hers, stopping all actions.

"Wha-Wh-"

He pressed his finger to her lips, "People are downstairs, Idiot." 

The baby was somersaulting I'm her belly to his voice. Betty giggled, feeling how active the baby was, "I think she likes you, Jug."

"No duh, she's a daddy's girl."

Betty places her hands on her hips. "Now you think it's a girl?"

He nodded, helping her dismount, "Mhm, and she's gonna be as pretty as her mother."

Betty blushes, tugging on his hand, "C'mom, stupid."

Chuckling mindlessly, Betty and Jughead make their way down the stairs.

FP and Alice has plates pilled high with the variety of food. Alice cleared her throat, wiping her face, "We heard squeaking, so we started eating."

"Why? I was just showing him baby pictures of my little girl," Betty questioned, taking a seat.

Jughead followed in pursuit, silence keeping the emotions bubbling up in his head.

FP cleared his throat, taking Alice's hand into his. "We're dating."

Jughead's mind blanked for a few moments. He would around him was crumbling and stress filled his thoughts.

Tear eyed, Betty hugged and accepted them.

A meek, high pitched noise arose from Jughead's throat."Holy shit, I'm gonna be a dad."


	34. Remember Your Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TW FOR EATING DISORDERS

He wasn't the most fit or the most buff, but Betty did not mind that. He was her Juggie, her one love. Not carrots or the strongest of Jocks. Just her Jug.

They confessed to each other one night, early into the morning. Betty has went on a jog at two am to clear her thoughts.

Memories of Archie flashed in her mind. It was supposed to be forever, but that didn't matter anymore. His sights no longer were set on her.

Betty groaned in annoyance. Sleepless nights became a common occurrence because she couldn't fathom the worry that Archie's obvious hinting brought about.

The digital clock read 2:37 AM in bright, neon digits.

She sighed, tossing the covers off her legs.

Maybe a run would do her some good. She threw on some sneakers then grabbed her phone.

Why did Archie just have to be near her and Kevin when Kevin spilled the beans? Thanks to him, Archie the dumb fuck Andrews knows that she's been in love with Jughead since they were little. Even though in pre-k, Betty and Jughead dated for the year. They never broke up, but that's a silly ideal to bring up to someone who was now applying to college.

Her feet slapped against the concrete, causing an echoing throughout the entire street. This was a normally not a very lively street. That's why she enjoyed it so much. No one would really frequent this place, and that brought her much joy.

Something off in the very far off distance clinked. Betty didn't bother to check it. Instead, she dialed the number of the one person she knew would be awake at this hour. Jughead.

The phone rang three times before he picked up. Rustling was heard before he spoke. "Hey, Betts. What's up?"

Betty's breath was slightly heavier. "Nothing. I'm just on my way to your trailer. I ran out of milk."

Everyone had some sort of safe word for situations like this.

His late, gruff nighttime voice was very present, making Betty's loins ache just to be near him. "Meet me at the gas station. I got my bike, and I'm on my way."

"Stay on the phone with me please."

Her voice was meek, sensitive almost.

"Betty, how many times do I have to tell you to not go running at night time? I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm so worried right now!"

Betty bit her lip, picking up the pace. Her footsteps were now accompanied by another set of them. "Jug, I know you're mad, but I really need that milk. The gas's station is only a couple minutes away."

He sighed, faint revving heard in the background. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Circle the block. See if they're following you."

Betty did as she was instructed while still being on the phone with him.

As she rounded the corner, the footsteps sped up behind her. Betty took off running, tears threatening to spill now. "Are you almost there?"

A worried lilt overcame his voice, causing it to become more high pitched. "I can see the sign. Can you see it?"

A bright neon sign in the near distance glowed vibrantly. "I can see it."

Jughead pulled in first, obviously. Anxiously, he waited until a red faced Betty flung into his arms. "Betts, it's okay I'm here. I've got you."

Her breath shallowed and sped up; she was having a panic attack.

He embraces her, laying her head on his chest. "Follow my breaths, Betty. Smell the flowers, blow out the candles."

She cried into his chest.

Jughead massaged her scalp, soothing her nerves. "I'll take you back to my trailers. Okay?"

Betty nodded, breathing normalizing.

Once she was fully okay, he held her face, looking into her eyes. "You scared the living shit out of me."

Betty giggled, tears still stained on her face.

"I mean it I don't know what I would do without you. Like at all. You have no idea how much I love you." He pushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

Betty brought her hand to his cheek, kissing him softly.

Betty smiled to the memory.

Jughead tapped her on her shoulder, catching her attention. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'll give you them for a dollar." She smirked at him, leaning on his shoulder.

He gave her a sweet kiss than ate some chips from his snack bag.

"Y'know, you have such a jiggly butt. Maybe, lay off those snacks," Betty joked, kissing his cheek.

Jughead swallowed a newly formed lump in his throat. Before she could acknowledge his demeanor shift, the bell rang.

At lunch, Jughead was nowhere to be found. They presumed that he was off somewhere writing.

This continued on for the rest of the week. Jughead would disappear, or he wouldn't eat when he was at lunch. This wasn't normal at all.

On Saturday night, Betty decided it would be best to confront him. So, she went to his trailer.

The door was unlocked. Carefully, Betty opened the door. Betty crept past her boyfriend's sleeping dad.

In the bathroom, she could see Jughead step off of something then look in the mirror and clinch his gut.

Betty burst in the door. "What were you doing?"

Quickly, he pulled up his suspenders and threw his shirt back on. "Nothing!" He exclaimed loudly.

Betty took a large step towards him, cupping his cheek. "What's actually going on?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

It was a blatant lie on his part.

Betty swiped her thumb over his cheek bone. "Somethings wrong. What is it?"

He sighed, vulnerability showing. "I-I just don't feel good about my body anymore. And wh-when you said that I have a jiggly butt, I guess it triggered me to go on a diet."

He was now hiccuping as tears strolled down his face.

Betty hugged him tightly. "I was joking about it because I love your butt the way it is. And you're perfect to me, baby. I love you for you. Talk to me if you're having problems like this, okay?"

He nodded, holding her tightly.

She kissed him. "Now, let's get pop's."


	35. Do You Take It Straight Or Just Like Me?

They were on the loose term of friends with benefits. The arrangement had only been prevalent for a few months, but their feelings just seemed to blossom.

Colleagues were not always the best romantically involved, so she made the practical decision of just settling for a no strings attached. It was for the best of her career, seeing as he was an editor with more experience.

Sure, they had bonded over their mutual interest of graphic novels and movie characters. It was only a few things like their favorite coffee blend or their hatred forsome breakfast foods or their love of the Hunger Games series. It was just stupid silly things like that.

So what if sleeping next to him have her a warm feeling her belly? Or the fact that her face lit up every time he mentioned their long nights, whether it was about a long, intimate night or a simple movie night. Yet, she did not have feelings- like that- for him. It was things "friends" did.

Betty doesn't know how it all happened. One night, he pulled her in for a kiss, and the rest became this. Well, what ever you would call this.

They had been assigned the same work project. Pie charts on diversity and growth in the community, fun as always.

Jughead brought in two cups of coffee, accompanied with some extra sugar and creamer. He knew that she never had a specific amount of sugars, and her altering taste of creamer whether it be half&half or a flavored creamer.

Smiling, Betty drops her pen and pushes out her chair, taking the coffee. "Have I told how much I love you?"

"Sometimes, but I'm not opposed to you saying it again."

He was smirking at her. She couldn't see it, but she knew it. "You're one cocky bastard, Jones."

Amused, he quirked his eyebrow at her. "That's no way to talk to an editor, Ms. Cooper."

Betty giggled, snorting at him, "Yeah, right, what you gonna do? Fire me? Go ahead. I'll just tell HR about your frequent visit to my office to flirt with me."

Cheeks slightly pink, he bites back a smile. "Shut up. I do not."

"Mhm, that's probably why you haven't made a move yet, you have no balls."

"I do too."

Shrugging, Betty's lips twist to a smirk. "Believe that for yourself."

"I do too."

"Sure." She pats his back, making way to her way to the project guid.

Suddenly, he grabs her wrist, covering her lips with his. The taste of today's coffee lingered in her mouth, the confetti cake creamer ultimately becoming his favorite flavor.

He tasted of the nicotine from the cigarette that he chained smoked with stress. It wasn't a bad taste, but it was almost filling her newly developed addiction, him.

Hoisting her up on her desk, he kissed the life out of her.

The night let on, their nights concluding with less closes and a little getting to know Betty's apartment.

Sure, it wasn't entirely ideal. But it was still just a fling. No feelings. Right?

Betty found him still in her bed for the first time. Stunned at first, she moved out of her bed, wrapping herself up in her silk sheets.

This whole mess had began a few months earlier, but it was a fuck and dash.

He hadn't meant to stay, but he did. Something about Betty and a warm bed felt... so right. Domestically blissful.

Betty slipped on a shirt and some underwear, deciding to put the coffee pot on. Maybe it wouldn't be all that awkward. After all, it was just coffee, together.

Just coffee together, yeah. The small volts of electricity that shot through her when their hands accidentally touched was just friction from the papers. It's not like he was what she wanted to see all day, every day, him in his suspenders writing in his ancient laptop, face scrunched up in focus. Pffft, no way she would want to come home to that every day.

Betty poured herself a cup, calmly nursing it to her lips. While panic set in internally, Betty remained unfazed on the outside.

White snow covered the terrace outside, the glum of rain still in the air.

Sighing, she takes in the sight. Winter in New York.Visions of ice skating and long nights cuddled up on the couch with hot chocolate danced in her head. She loved it here.

"Coffee?"

Betty nods over to the pot, wrapping her robe tighter around herself. "In the pot. Dark roast like you like it."

"Thanks, Betty."

Betty took a large sip of coffee, looking out at the newly covered roads. "It's snowing."

He joined by her side, helping himself to the neighboring stool."Is it really?"

"Yeah, look." She points to the white coat of snow forming.

He hums in agreement before letting the silence prolong.

Betty sips her coffee, some volt of electricity causing her brain to connect the dots. Monotoned, she simply says, "I think I'm in love with you."


	36. Blame Me

Her heart sank. The lines were boldly red. A fetus was developing inside her at this very moment.

What was she going to do? He never wanted kids. Period.

Tears streamed down her face. Why did life have to be so terrible to her?

Sighing, she looked in the mirror, noticing her eye bags and smudged mascara. "I'm such a fucking idiot. I really fucked up."

They used birth control, condoms, and spermicide. How was that not enough? How did this happen?

He was away for work, in a foreign country. Although, this was normal for him to be away for some time, but that's what came with being engaged to a FBI agent.

She didn't feel like herself. It was just like she was in a trance of emptiness that could only feel the weight of her body pressed onto her leg. She was having a baby, for real. They were only six month is into their marriage, and still had careers to make.

Ultimately, Betty decided to call Jughead to tell him. It would be around one there, and he is one hell of a night owl.

"Betts? Why are you still up?" He was at a bar, about a shot and two beers in.

"Jug, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to- It just happened. I know-"

Worriedly, Jughead finished his beer then paid his tab. "Baby, calm down. What's wrong?"

"I-I'm pregnant."

He fell silent, managing only one phrase. "What the fuck, Betty?"

"I know. I'm so sorry. I-I-"

"No! You knew I fucking didn't want any kids! This is all you're fucking fault! You wanted this perfect little life, and now, I have to deal with a fucking kid that I don't even want, Betty!" He yelled harshly into the phone.

"Well, what do you want, a family or a successful career?"

He rubbed his face roughly. "I don't know."

"You do. Answer me!"

"Fine then. I want a fucking career! I don't even want kids! You are a fucking idiot for getting pregnant!"

Tears welled in her eyes. "You asshole! You want a career!? I want someone to love! I want a kid! We always give you what you want! It's always what Jughead wants! Never what I want!"

Jughead laughed harshly, "You are so fucking stupid! I wore a condom, I tried to prevent it!"

"You act so fucking innocent! Like you didn't just fuck me raw in a fucking bathroom stall for your huge goodbye! Because I was gonna miss you! You are my life, and you are just leave me in the bling!"

"I-Betty- just fucking don't call me back! I'm done with you!"

Shaking, Betty could only choke up sobs and hiccups. Her breath grew very quick, and she began to panic. She clicked off the phone, not wanting to speak to him anymore.

Back against the cold door and chest heaving, her breathing quickly grew uneven and tears rolled down her face. Harsh, muffled cries tore out of her lungs, cocking their ugly heads at the silence on her apartment floor. "It's all my fault!"

Frail. Homely. Stupid girl. All the memories of her degrading foster parents came back to her, every creek of the floorboard and every lash of a belt echoed throughout her mind.

When she was about four, she had been poked by a fire pome as punishment for reading a book off of the family's biological child's bookshelf.

An memory flashed before her now. At 7 years old, she was forced to shine the shoes of disgusting old men after running away for the second time in three weeks. Often, the men would step on her small, brittle hands and spit on her as she worked. They paid her very little but just enough to get food for that week.

Her childhood had been a tough one to say the very least. Her mom was a druggie and finally got clean when she was 16 years old, but Betty still lived in foster care for 15 years of her life (not counting the times she ran away). And it kept them divided until she was in her early twenties.

Alice, Betty's mom, had gotten her apartment number where she showed up with Betty's favorite vase from when she was younger. After all, Betty was the whole reason she got clean.

Betty finally pulled herself out of her trance, calming herself down from her panic attack. She splashed some water on her face and ran her fingers through her knotted hair. Looking in the mirror, she let out a giggle. "I'm fucking pathetic."

She pulled back her covers, climbing under their blanket. It smelled of him; it made her sick to her stomach. She held her belly, hiccuping as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to happen like this, Bubba."

When she awoke, Betty had a dull ache in her head that pounded on her temples. Her eyes were bleary and bagged from the lack of sleep and crying.

Slashing water on her face, she soothingly rubs her soap all over her face. After some self care and untangling of knots, she was ready to work her 9-5 desk job at a small business law firm. 

Betty turned the keys in the ignition, rotating her coffee cup in the holder. She adjusted her mirrors, offering a fake smile to herself.

On the way to work, she blasted her playlist of classics, knowing that they had no tie to Jughead in them. That reminded her to make the appointment, a checkup.

Stringing her jacket on her chair, Betty began checking emails and setting meetings. Just basic secretary stuff.

The clock struck 10 am and a sudden sharp pain struck her stomach.

Chalking it up to her hunger, Betty ignored it and decided to grab a snack at the vending machine when she got up to refill her water bottle.

Continuing on with work, another sharp pain jabbed in her stomach even harder this time. Ultimately, she decided to get that snack now, the pain becoming unbearable.

She stands, balance teetering slightly. Maybe it was the heels. Walking to the machines, Betty smoothed the bills over before feeding them in the machine. Carefully, she clicked the digits.

"Hey, Betty."

Woozily, she turned on her heels, saying, "Yeah, Dan?"

"You're bleeding," He informed.

Betty looked down to see blood pooling at her feet, crying at the red sight. "N-No. Get me paper towels so I can clean the floor, and then-and then-"

Her eyes rolled back, darkness overcoming her as the tech yelled, "Betty!"

~~~~

Jughead could not remember much of last night. He remembers that he went to bed went really angry, but did not know why? His head was pounding from the night before.

He scrolled through his call logs to see an ongoing call with Betty from late in the night.

Concluding that Betty was at work, he decided to call her later, after work. Today was the day that he would have off.

He opened his favorite book, taking out the Polaroids of them. Smiling at them, he thumbed over Betty. Her long legs were hooked around his as she was engrossed in the video game she was play. Her mouth was open, probably shit talking one of Jughead's online friends. And he didn't mind it one bit. Betty was his life, his soul, his lifeline, his everything.

Suddenly, his phone rang with an unknown number from their home area code. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Jughead Jones?"

Worrisome, he replies, "Yeah, it is."

"Your wife had an accident at work. We are running some tests to figure out what is wrong now. Please be here soon."

"I-I'm not home. I'm out for work. Call Alice Smith. 111-111-1111. I will be there soon as I can."

He shoved clothes into his suitcase and packed away his toiletries.

With a phone call and a booking of flights, he was ridden with anxiety the entire night.

Around 1 am his time, he decided to call Alice.

"Jughead?"

"Alice, um, how is she?"

"Jug..." Her voice dropped, the mask of being fine tearing her. "She-she's in a medically induced coma. It- I'm so sorry."

Tears stung his eyes, his heart fell to his stomach. "Alice, keep her safe for me. Your daughter deserves the world. She's one hell of a fighter. I'm on my way to her."


	37. Blame Me Part 2

17 hours on a flight. He should've never taken that stupid fucking job. Now, he was on his way to meet his mother-in-law that was by his wife's side instead of him.

He wondered what he had said to Betty on their call that night. She called when he was at his point of black out.

Guilt flipped in his stomach when he saw her. The glum beeping of the heart monitor, and the many wires from the EKG machine made his skin rub uncomfortably.

Alice gave him a few minutes with her before explaining her condition. She had gotten coffee for both of them, offering him the seat across from her in the common area. "She passed out a work."

"Really?" Confusion, shock, pain even surfaced, eating at his insides.

"They say it's a Uterine Rupture or First-Trimester Rupture. It happens, barely, when women miscarry."

"Miscarry? She miscarried? As in a baby?" Mix of shock and confusion just grew over him.

"Yes, Jughead. When they went into surgery, she had complications in her brain. Not enough oxygen. Had no oxygen for several minutes, thus the EKG and EEG. She has minimal brain function and is on oxygen, Jug. In her living will, she's DNR. I'm sorry, Jug."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that she could lose her life. His muse, his wife, his light, his... well, everything. "Oh my God, I'm so stupid. She-she could die, and I think we fought when I was black out drunk. I probably told her something mean! I'm such a bad husband!" He wailed, tears streaming down his face, pain stinging him from the inside.

Alice patted his back, soothing him. "She'll be okay. She'll fight, Jug."

He nodded.

Suddenly, doctors flooded Betty's room. But no noises of distress. The heart monitor kept the same pace.

She's awake! Betty's awake! He smiled to himself, wiping away his tears. "I think she's awake."

Both of them exhaled, relief overcoming them. "She's awake."

After some time, the doctors cleared, allowing one visitor at a time, seeing as she has just woken up.

"Jug?"

He smiled at her, taking the chair next to the hospital bed. "You're awake."

"What happened?"

"You had a First Trimester Rupture, Betty. You miscarried the baby."

Her eyes welled, heart shattering on the spot. "Oh."

She was holding back tears from him. No weakness displayed. He queried as to why. "What's wrong, Betts?"

Historically, she laughed, no the joyous laughter but the hurt kind. "So you want the baby now? What happened to me being stupid, and it being all of my fault?"

"Wh-what? When did I-" Memories came back like wildfire. He told her all those nasty things. "Oh my God. Betts, I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to say those things. I-I wasn't thinking straight, God, I'm so sorry, Betty."

In tears, they exchanged a gaze. He meant it, and she knew it was a genuine apology. But she still lost the baby, and it hurt.

"I don't know, Jug. I feel so numb. It just doesn't phase me. That baby was the official start of our little family. We may never get that baby back, Jug. What if I become infertile? Or what if you decide to leave me for a woman that is better for you? What if we aren't meant to be?"

He took her hand into his own, kissing it softly. "I'm nothing with out you, Betty. Blame everything on me, hate me, please. You are perfect in every which way, Betty. You're my wife and future mother to my kids. Don't ever give up on me, okay Betty?"

She nods, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I love you, Jughead Jones."

"I love you too, Betty Jones." He rests his head on her leg.

Slumber consumes them together.

In the morning, he stepped out to get coffee. Just a warm cup of Joe.

He returned to Betty's bed empty, no one there.

"Are you Mrs. Jones'husband?" The nurse asked.

"I am, why?"

"I'm afraid that your wife has passed. She had a stroke, how is unknown. Sorry."

His whole world caved in. No Betty. His Betty was gone. All of their memories flashed before his eyes. Every single one. He crashed to the ground shortly afterwards.

~~~

He sold his first book. A bestseller! He gained much money from his tours to finally settle down. 

Archie and Veronica were coming over to have a discussion with him. Betty passed six months ago, and heart was still stinging from that. He wanted to do something to honor her memory.

"You want me to give birth to your baby that would be made from Betty's frozen eggs and your sperm?"

He nodded, eyeing Archie's expression.

They exchanged looks, smiling at each other. "We'd love too, Jug."

Their friends were the best.

In the months that pasted, Jughead finished up his book signings, and Veronica successfully gotten pregnant.

He browsed a local baby shop for toys and such for the baby. A hand crafted rocking hoarse called to him. If Betty were still around, she'd curse him and tell him how much of a pain it would be to clean or store. But he loved it. He missed it.

"This it?"

"Mhm, that's-" Heavily, he sucked in a breath. "Betty, is that you?"

Something in her eyes gleamed in worry. Her breath hitched. "Sorry, sir. My name is Liza. Nothin' else."

"My bad." Maybe he was just seeing things.

When she stuck the receipt out, he took a look at her arm. A white scare identical to Betty's. She got it from skateboarding all those years ago.

He got in his car, debating himself. That had to be Betty. How though?

Her hair was an awful orange color. It was box dye, plain and simple.

Fighting himself, he decided to call the authorities. Something was not right here.


	38. Blame Me Part 3

"What the fuck do you mean you saw Betty!?"

Jughead took a long drag of his cigarette. Sure, the habit was filthy, but he had quit som years ago, with the help of Betty. Yet he picked it up once more when she may have passed. "She had a weird box color in her hair, and she doesn't seem to remember me, Arch."

"That's probably not Betty. You have to stop this Jughead, you're gonna drive yourself insane. Just focus on the baby."

Sighing, his head falls, tears pricking. "I- you're right, Archie. I called the police still. Even if it isn't her, that girl is in danger."

He huffed, "Just be safe, Jug."

Jughead ended the call, crushing the butt under his foot. This was such a bad idea, but he needed answers. That had to her. It just had to be.

He had been parked at the post office, sorting the different packages he was sending home for the baby. A rocking hoarse and some other things.

That baby was going to be spoiled with love. He knew it, but something here wasn't right. Why would Betty be working in a baby store in the middle of Texas?

This book tour was so stressful, and it was almost done. He would be home just in time for the baby to be born.

The lady at the front desk was a sweet old lady that was nothing short of understanding. She walked him through the packaging and how to properly ship them out.

Jughead found himself in the baby store again. He didn't know why. Maybe he just wanted to spoil the baby a little too much.

Or maybe he just wanted to know. He didn't know, truly. The authorities were of no assistance anymore. They claimed that there was no evidence. 

He browsed the toy section once more. There were so many things that just stood out. The craftsmanship was impeccable on theses toys, all handmade.

"Sir, can I help you with something?"

The woman that worked the register the day he came in.

"Yes, actually. I need something for a baby. We don't know the sex yet, but I love these toys so much," Jughead explained, scanning the isle.

"I love these toys also. I would definitely want one of the wooden ducks or maybe the rocker. But it'd probably be a pain to store."

Jughead smiled. "My wife would say the same thing. Her name was Betty, and she was the most beautiful woman in the world. I hope the baby takes after her. After all, it was my fault she passed." Things were sad, but he didn't frown once despite blaming himself.

She frowned at him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Wanna see a few pictures of her? This is how I cope with the lose of her. Talking about her helps a lot."

Nodding, she grins at him. "I'd love to."

He opens his phone, scrolling through his camera roll. So many pictures of those two together.

She rested on one photo. It was of Betty in the rain, splashing in a puddle. She had red rain boots on with skinny jeans and a white sweater on; her favorite outfit.

"That's my favorite photo of her. Its just such a Betty photo. I'm so in love with her, honestly."

"That's so sweet. It's such a shame."

He nodded. "Uh, can I actually use your bathroom?"

"Mhm. All the way on the end. Over there." She pointed in the back of the store

He thanked her before heading into the men's bathroom. Truly, he did not need it one bit.

The door squeaked open behind him.

Expecting another man, he started to wash his hands to not look peculiar.

"Jug?" It was her voice. Her soft hum.

"Betts?"

She nodded, tears pricking her eyes.

~~~

"Jughead, why the hell did you being a random woman home!?"

He sighed, taking her hand. "This is Betty. Trust me, please."

Archie and Veronica exchanged caution glances. "Jug."

Betty squeezed his hand. "Guys, it's me. Actually."

Veronica's eyes swelled with tears, running to her and embracing her. "Oh my God. It's Betty."

Betty placed her hands around her friends belly. "Oh my God, V you're pregnant."

They were both in tears at this point.

"And you're alive!"

They giggled.

"I missed you so much, V. You have no idea."

Veronica smiled. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I think we should go in a sit."

Collectively, the agreed and took a seat in the living room of Betty and Jughead's small home. Betty awed at some of their pictures he had just put up.

"It happened weirdly. I was in the hospital with Jug in one moment then some nurse came to me and said that they were going to take me to a rehab center and rushed me out of the hospital. Before he could even get me out of bed, I had a seizure from the complications of my surgery. I lost my memory for a short while. My biological, Hal Cooper, ended up taking me after he posed as a nurse. It's fucking insane. He had me on some fucking medication concoction that he made in the kitchen or something. Then he made me work for a friend in this weird baby shop where they ran an underground drug area. It was insane."

Veronica gasped while she sipped on the water. Jughead held Betty close, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. "I love you, Betts."

"I love you too, Jug." She kissed him.

Continuing on with the story, Betty heavily sighed. "Jug came in. At first, he didn't click in my brain. I thought my name wasn't Betty. I just ignored it until he came a second time. He showed me all the pictures of us together and it clicked. I remembered it all. I stayed one extra night though. I took pictures of where I slept, the drugs, and we anonymously reported him to the FBI."

Jughead embraced her tight, kissing her face lightly. "You're so brave, Babe."

"So, V, how are? Pregnancy looks good on you."

Veronica grinned, picking up the assorted foods. "It's doing very well. I was so happy when Jughead asked me to carry this baby for him. It was like you'd hadn't left us."

She snuggled into Jughead's side, yawning. "That's so cool. I can't believe that this is actually happening. I mean I thought we would've had a baby six months ago, but this is such a blessing. Can I see the baby's room?"

"Of course. Let's go to the nursery, Betts. It's so pretty. I made it just like you wanted it when we talked about it. It's Panda themed like you wanted. There's little bamboo and stuff."

Betty grinned, tugging him by the arm into the nursery. She took in the sight. The crib was a beautiful mix of green and brown with a modern design that did not have the wooden legs or bars like most cribs, rather it had a clear plastics and edges colored a nice brown. There was a small bamboo plant in the corner along with a plush Panama chair. Her eyes rested on the the handmade rocking hoarse that Jughead had restrained. "I love it."

"Me too."

They stole one last kiss, embracing each other.


	39. Maybe Don’t Love Me

"I can't love you like you want me to. I'm fucking broken!" My eyes fill with tears. I can't look her in the eye, it's physically impossible.

She's heartbroken, almost like I can feel her stomach drop and hear the cracking of her broken heart. She's speechless, her jaw hanging slightly open.

"You can't fix me." It's the truth; she can't. I'm a broken boy from a shitty hometown.

Her hands grasp my face, the soft skin so memorable. She practically forced me to look at her face, blotched with tears and eyes so bloodshot.

I feel the pit of my stomach drop. I'm gonna be sick.

We exchange sorrowful gazes, praying that my eyes don't betray me and tell the story. She pulls me in for the last kiss, our mouths locked as tears stream from her eyes. I wipe them, mumbling, "Don't cry."

It hurts. Everything fucking hurts. Why did I get attached?

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She would marry him and live a perfect life, with perfect babies, with everything she could desire. A white picket fence, kids without an addiction gene, and some infamous spouse that could love her like I couldn't.

She was beautiful; she was an amazing person; she just simply wasn't mine.

We knew the days between the sheets and stolen kisses were a summer fever that would vanish. I couldn't love her like she wanted me to; I was just unable to feel.

My days were numb mostly. I think of her when I scroll through my phone, seated on public transport. Her contact seems to gravitate towards as I scroll through the list, clicking the more information part. My large thumb hovers over the trash can icon.

Sucking in a deep breath, I try, really try, to click it. I finally muster up the courage, thumb pressing down on the screen, no doubt leaving my thumbprint.

Draggers slice through my heart, the pain twinging through my chest. It's for the best.

The bus sign reads my stop just as my red, puffy eyes faintly begin to sting. My cheeks are wet, lips pinched in a frown. It's too much to shake right now, maybe I'll fix it later.

Shouting of all sorts echoes through the cheap sort of my shitty trailer, Dad, doubtlessly, on the other side with his friends.

I didn't go home that night. I found a bench to sleep on, feet covered in holed socks and hoodie draped over my torso. It was barely 45 degrees Fahrenheit that night.

That night I slept with a Polaroid of her close to my chest, holding it so close and crying. All our memories replayed in my mind, her little giggles, our shared nights, her taste of raspberries.

Junior year. She was with him, stealing kisses like I knew she would be.

It was around December that they became official. They planned the whole couples gift thing, which I assisted him with. I picked out her favorite smells, candles, and a book.

She loved to read. I always found it weird until she showed me the way of literature. Something drew me in. Whether it be such great authors or the voices she did while reading, Instantly, I was in love.

After searching for hours on end, I found the perfect book; something so her. The pages are delicate, just like her. The book is worn, so I am ever so careful when I place it on the counter, offering a short smile to the cashier. 

The woman returns a forced smile, handing me the bag after I give her the cash, telling her to keep the change. 

I help him bag the gift in his room, picking out a quirky bag with a beautiful Kola with a Santa on the front. It's almost as weird as her, minus the weird food combinations and beautiful hair. I place her favorite chocolates in the gift bag, wrapping it in a white sparkly tissue paper. 

I watched them begin their life, full of love and happiness, regret still flipping my stomach. But, it's for the best. She deserved way better, and she got what she deserved. 

It perplexes me as to why she showed up on the doorstep of my apartment, hair soaked with the downpour.

"Tell me to marry him." Her body is soaked, clothes dripping on my carpet. 

"What?" My voice, filled with shock, is quiet and confused. 

She places her hands on her hips, chest poking out more confidently. "Tell me to marry him, and I'll go. Tell me that you don't love. And tell me why I shouldn't stay here with you." Her eyes are red, cheeks pinked. 

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Because he loves you. And you love him." 

Her face was still young, dainty lines of stress forming so slightly. "That is not a reason! For the love of-"

I kiss her, hands cupping her face gently, bruising for her to shut the hell up. She kisses me back, lips reclaiming mine over and over again. It didn't go much farther before I pulled away. "I don't deserve you. You deserve the world, and I can't give that to you."

Her hands cup my face, fingers running over my lips. "Babe," She starts, carefully leaning in. I don't care. I love you, so fucking much." 

I reach down, pulling her softly into another kiss. She doesn't taste like him; she tastes like her. Raspberries. " I love you too."


	40. Helping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. The rest of these need a part 2 or are collabs x. I know this isn’t correct anatomy wise, I just like to over exaggerate

Betty groaned, loudly flopping onto the couch with her heels in her hand. She was doing the walk of shame. "Fucking frat boys."

Jughead quirked up a brow at her, halting all his typing. "What is it this time?"

Betty and Jughead were in their first year of college, and Betty has been hooking up with frat boys for the first semester of college. "I have to stop hooking up with them. I literally am the one on top, and I have to rub my own clit. I can't even cum on their short dicks. Literally, the one kept slipping out."

He just rolled his eyes. "Get a guy that'll go down on you then maybe you'll have an orgasm. Frat boys literally just know how to make themselves cum. Look at Archie."

Betty grimaced at the mention of her ex-friend. "Archie would never go down on V until she basically sat on his face. Then she came to me after. That poor boy's gonna be sad when he figures out how much she came to me."

He coughed, choking on air. "You don't have to tell me everything. Jesus, I need to get holy water to repel your ass."

"Horny ass," She corrected, "I feel like a teenager. Or like a dog before they get spayed."

"So you feel like jumping everything in sight?" He quipped, refocusing on his work.

"Exactly!"

He abruptly stopped again. "Oh my God, this is why I can't be around you when you're horny. You wanna come to hump my leg doggy?"

He patted her on the head like she were an animal. She pushed his hand away. "You're so mean. Why can't you just listen to me complain?"

"Because I don't want to hear how a guy, you and I both know, he doesn't know where your clit would be, can't make you cum. I could give you at least three orgasms before he could find it. I'd bet money on it," He ranted, words spewing mindless out his mouth.

She perked up, eyeing him as if he were her last meal. "Do you mean that?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Betty, no. We can't. Bro code."

"I do not give a fuck. Jesus, please Jug. I won't tell anyone," She pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No. We really fucking can't because Trev has dibs already, Betty. Not much I can do Betty."

She huffed, crossing her arms. A bright idea popped into her head. "You can't do anything to me, but I can still help you out. Move your computer."

He shook his head, "That's still doing stuff together!"

Betty kneeled in front of him, pouting, "Please. I just need something. Can I please give you a blow job?"

This was so out of character for her. Usually, she was all smiles and sweaters.

"Betty, fuck! I can't break the bro code!"

Betty's hands fell to her sides. "Fine, then I'm gonna go finish myself off in my room. And for the love of God, don't interrupt me unless you want to help me."

He watched her sway to her room, hips taunting him. Fuck.

He sent a text to Trev, telling him that Betty was now his. He threw his phone on the couch, ignoring the multiple pings coming from it.

Betty's clothes were discarded in the hallway, and loud moans were coming from her room. She was sprawled out on her bed, rubbing her nub and rolling her buds between her thumbs. He gawked as her fingers disappeared inside her heat. "Jug."

He cleared his throat. "Betty."

Her head titled back, teeth vigorously digging into her chapped lips. She wanted to cry out badly, but it was going to be loud.

He pulled off his shirt and stripped off his pants. Betty's chest was heaving when he settled in between her legs. Her digits were dripping with her juices.

"Betty, can I pleasure you?" He asked, peering up at her with thick hooded lashes.

She nodded, "I wanna try something. Are you willing to help me?"

He wanted to taste her so badly, his mouth was drool. "Yes, but can I?"

She shook her head at him, "Not yet. Lay down and you'll see."

He complied with her, lying next to her. She gave him a sloppy kiss before she straddled his face. Her innocent school girl skirt was still on, bunching around her hips. Her hands traveled to the headboard as he wrapped his arms around the tops of her thighs.

His tongue dipped into her folds, ravishing the divine taste of the woman on his tongue.

"Fuck," She mumbled as her hips rolled into his face.

His tongue lapped the folds, giving her sensitive nub a padded lick.

Something deep within her was eating at the fuel he was supplying. His tongue lazily teased her entrance.

She was dripping for him. "Ah, I'm gonna cum!"

His strokes got quicker and made her high only come faster. Her body shook, thighs clenching around his head. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. When she stopped bouncing, he got a good view of her breasts. They were so full and round.

She was recovering from her high. He began to tease her entrance again. Her hips rocked against his mouth. "Please?"

He thrust his tongue into her walls. His tongue reached farther than those frat boys dicks could.

His tongue skillfully worked on her clit. Her hips stilled for a moment and she flipped her body to where her ass was now in his face.

Betty pulled down his boxers. She gawked at his long, thick member. How were that nine inches going to fit?

She licked the precum leaking from his mushroom tip. Betty took all of him into her mouth while he continued to tongue fuck her sensitive hole. They were now in the position of sixty-nine.

The vibrations from her moans fueled the fire bubbling in both their stomachs. Her warm, wet mouth brought him to an easy release.

He worked harder to bring her over the edge, tongue fucking her harder and faster. 

Her body trembled as her juices spilled onto his tongue. She collapsed next to him, yawning, "Thank you."

Jughead began looking around for his things.

Betty shyly told him, "Stay with me. I like to cuddle after sex."

He chuckled, snuggling never to her in bed, "Good because that was amazing. Let's take a nap."

They both fell into an easy sleep, but Jughead settled until Betty was asleep.


	41. Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Needs a part 2

Alice's bestfriend, FP, and his children have been staying with them for quite awhile. Since the two teens, Betty and Jughead, have been fifteen.

"You're annoying. Your boy stink is all over my room now!" Betty groaned as Jughead flopped onto her bed.

He smirked, "You decided to not help me with my homework."

"Ugh!"

Betty began kicking him in attempt to move him.

"Don't kick me, Betty."

She began to kick him harder.

He roled ontop of her, pressing his hips into her centre.

She shuddered, gulping.

"I said stop, didn't I?"

Betty nodded, biting back a moan as his hips rocked against her.

"Don't bite your lip. C'mon, you know better."

She moaned softly, "Our parents are gonna hear."

Jughead released his grip on her. "Then I'll leave."

Sometimes, they hooked up. It was not often, but they did. After horrible hookups, one of the two would come home and jump the other. Only time that did not happen was if Betty was on her period or Jughead had another hook. In which, the other would finish themselves off.

Betty unbuttoned her jeans, instantly going for her clit. She thrusted two fingers into herself, rubbing her clit with her thumb. "Fuck, Jug."

~~~~~

Jughead had been sipping on his coffee when Betty came down in booty shorts and his t-shirt.

"How are you?" She chirped cheerfully.

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

Betty walked over to the fridge and popped a grape into her mouth. "I'm really good. You ever wonder what it would be like to lick whipped cream off someone?"

He choked on his coffee. "Pardon?"

"I mean haven't you thought of it?"

"I have. Why? Is that what you want? You want to lick whipped cream off you?"

Betty blushed, nodding.

"Get on the counter and get the whipped cream."

Betty giddily pulled out the topping and hopped on the counter. While he closed the blinds, Betty stripped out of her clothes.

He smirked, "Look at you."

Betty smiled sweetly.

He shook the can, spraying the swirls on her mounds.

His hot mouth licked off the cool substance.

"Fuck!"

"Shush, the neighbors will hear."

A small whimper elicited from her lips. Jughead swirled his tongue around the pink nub.

His hands ghosted her thighs, inching closer to her heat. "Can I touch you?"

She nodded, panting.

He kissed her body, guiding his way down to her center. He squirted some more whipped cream on her thighs.

His tongue glided all over the trail he set for himself.

"Just fuck me. Flip me over and fuck me," She begged.

He complied, swiftly licking her arousal.

He fisted her hair, thrusting into her.

Her breasts bounced against the counter, giving her a better friction.

"Mmm," She mewed.

The sound of skin slapping echoed through the house.

"Betty, Jughead, we're ho-"

Both teens pulled apart, making direct eye contact with FP, Alice, and JB.

Betty pulled on his discarded shirt.

Mortified, Alice yelled, "JB, go outside!"

They all exited, allowing them to get dressed.

"We fucked up," Betty sighed.

"Agreed."

Despite everything going on, Betty kissed him. "Since we won't be doing that for awhile."

FP and Alice came back inside.

"What the fuck?" Alice chided.

Betty looked up at her. "We thought you weren't going to be home."

"So, you have sex in the kitchen?"

Jughead nodded, "Basically."

Angrily, FP laughs, "We aren't home, so you defile the kitchen."

They stood wordlessly. Betty fell back into Jughead's arms.

~~~~~

"How did you get grounded, Betty?" Veronica asked.

Betty sighed, glancing at Jughead. "I got caught having sex on the counter in the kitchen by Alice and Mr. Jones's family."

"With who? Do spill," Kevin encouraged.

"Erm, some dude at a party. I brought him home."

That was a lie. They could all see that.

Kevin and Betty excused themselves to the blue and gold.

"So you gonna tell me who it actually was?"

"Jughead. I might have invited him to lick whipped cream off me the he fucked me into the counter."

His eyes bludged. "That's alot of information to process."

"I know. His tongue was so skillfully. I would let him do it again if he asked, Kev."

"Someone is thirst. How was it? Besides obvious mortifications."

"It was scary. I think my mother hates me now. I mean who wants to come home tonsome teenage boy balls deep in their daughter?" Betty laughed.

"Wowza, now how big we talking here?"

"Kevin!"

"I can't believe that was like a month ago."

Betty nodded, smiling. "I have a date with Trev to celebrate."

Jughead made his way inside the Blue and Gold.

Betty slipped off Kevin's desk. She slowly walked back to her, hips slightly swaying.

Her legs would be the death of him, he knew it. She was so sexy.

Trev Brown popped his head in the Blue and Gold. "Hey, Betty we still on for tonight?"

She smiled at him. "Sure, it's a date."


	42. Painted Nails

Tiktok, a video sharing app, had been blowing up for months now. Betty never really saw the hype until she say the most gorgeous man in the world. His username was @thatboyinnailpolish. No one really knew what his name actually was because it had never been disclosed. Often, Betty found herself scrolling through his page, whether that be Instagram or Tiktok.

One day, Betty ultimately decided to post a video of her dancing to the newest song, WAP.It had a few likes from people who followed her, most of them being family, within minutes. Few comments were left by her friends.

She swiped out the tab then tossed her phone onto her dresser. She groaned, stretching her full body to the length of the bed.

Her muscles still had a vague ache from the intense dance; her legs were also battered and bruised. This dance reminded her much of cheerleading. Betty was not the best nor the worst at Competitive Cheer, but it was still a better opt out of gym.

The morning light brightly beamed into her room, reminding her of the dreaded 8 am class. Betty threw off her covers, stepping onto her cold wood floors.

She followed her normal routine; wake up, shower, makeup (if time was available), eat, and class. It never changed.

At the time of picking classes, Betty was the overachieving Freshman that took most 8 am, somewhat willingly (her dreaded mentor had lied about them being easier to do in the morning). Most of the time, Betty would be running on two cups of coffee by her 12 pm class.

Her look was a black skirt and a crop too with an anime character (Zuko) on it; she had her hair in waves and simple eyeliner with black lipstick. Tiktok really allowed her to open her horizons to a new style. No more stupid sweaters.

Betty clicked her seatbelt in and turned her key in the ignition. Her radio blared the newest trending song, and she sang along throughout her whole 10 minute drive.

Calculus II, the most boring thing in the world. Often, Betty found herself dowsing off or doodling in her note book. The teacher was an old bag just waiting for her last legs to give out. Class concluded with a tale from her ancient time at college where she got her scholarship via a lawnmower.

Betty wished that college would give her a new car because she was such a good student, and she would not be in thousands of dollars in debt.

She hung her messenger bag over her shoulder, slipping her phone in the pocket. Betty made her way to the little coffee shop on campus.

The shop was not entirely packed, but there were a few people sitting at tables, working on various assignments. Betty walked up to the counter, eyeing the menu. Pumpkin spice was back.

The barista made their way out of the back, chuckling at their coworkers joke. "Hey, what can I get you?"

Betty pulled her lip between her teeth, releasing it with a pop. "Eh, can I get a medium iced coffee with caramel and mocha, cream, whipped cream?"

He picked up the medium, hovering the pen over the cup. "For?"

Confused, Betty cocked her head to the side. "Oh! It's for Betty. Sorry."

He offered a sweet smile. "Happens sometimes."

She giggled before turning to go sit at a table.

To pass time, she scrolled through her tiktok. Mainly, she would look at her favorite tiktoker's page. She found her eyes wandering from the barista to her tiktok. Striking resemblance!

Betty looked between the two once more. It had to be him. Just had to! 

He pushed a coffee forward. "For Betty."

She sprung to her feet, walking towards the counter. Betty grabbed her coffee, making eye contact with the barista. "I have a quick question."

"Go ahead."

"Are you tiktok famous? I know it sounds-" She giggled.

"That's something work won't allow me to disclose, but maybe." He winked at her, making her blush heavily.

"Oh, okay." Betty made her way back to her little area and packed up her stuff.

Now, onto the next class, English Lit. It was one of Betty's favorite classes. Something about writing just talked to her. That was her major after all.

She set her bag on the back of her chair and took her seat. Today, they would be taking a quiz on simple grammar, so it would be simple.

The test did not take too long; it only took 45 minutes. The length of the test was 100 questions with some two part answers.

Betty fell back on her bed, relieved that school was done and over with. The weekendwas upon them.

Her phone rang. Sighing, she pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

An inaudible shuffling spoke.

"You're doing a collab with who!?" Betty squealed, popping off her covers.

"That boy that wears nail polish. Can you believe it!? He noticed my nail painting tiktoks and dm'd about collab! Eek!" V giggled through the phone.

Betty flopped onto her stomach. "You fucking hoe. You're so lucky!"

Veronica giggled.

"I have to go, homework. Maybe I'll stop by some time next week."

"Okay."

~~~

On Friday, Betty bakes up some cookies for her dearest friend. Veronica was one for cookies, especially chocolate chip.

Betty rang her doorbell, gingerly balancing the tray on her other hand.

The door opened, revealing Hermonie, Veronica's mom. "Betty! I haven't seen you in forever!" She pulled Betty into a tight embrace.

Betty patted her back. "Nice to see you too, Ms. Lodge."

"Of course. Betty, she's right out back."

Smiling, Betty nodded. She followed the long hallways to the beautiful yard. It was the size of a football field and had been covered in many lavish landscapes. They had the money to keep this so well maintained.

"Betty!" Veronica squealed, pulling her friend into a hug.

She giggled, holding the tray above her. "Watch the cookies!"

Veronica dropped Betty, taking the tray for herself.She popped the lid off and dove into the tray, munching on her cookies.

Betty laughed, taking a seat at their picnic table. The table was a beautiful eggshell white with carvings of beautiful animals. She longed to have one when she grew old. Her life would be long lived, spending her days out with family and potentially a spouse.

Veronica checked the time before frantically devouring the cookies and running inside.

Betty shrugs, deciding that she was hungry. Knowing her way around, she found the kitchen easily.

No chef, weirdly. Betty hadn't minded though, making her own food wasn't a struggle; she quite enjoyed it actually.

Something about the fresh smell of garlic made her happy. She diced them up, sliding them into the pot with some butter and seasonings. She added some parmesan and mozzarella cheese, peeling the already melted cheese from the sides.

With some pasta and spinach, Betty made a beautiful dish. The aromas travelled throughout the house, causing Hermoine to linger until it was done.

She graciously picked up a plate and began eating. "Betty, have I ever told I loved you?"

Betty giggled, plating some for herself. "Sometimes."

They happily conversed,not paying much mind to Veronica walking past with her guest.

"Yeah, schools been fine. I hate doing the 8 am classes though. It's kinda tough."

Hermione comfortably stroked her arm. "I hated that too. But, at least you're smart, Hun."

Betty nodded. "It's just stressful, but I'm making an attempt at maybe painting for freelance. I don't even know yet."

"Betty, c'mere, meet my friend." Veronica waved her over.

Holy shit. Is that? It's him! Betty's jaw dropped. Her tiktok crush was right in front of her face!


	43. This Is War, Damnit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collab on Wattpad with @ bubblysnowflake and & girlxx1

Betty always wanted to be a princess when she was about five. When she turned ten, she wanted to be a singer. However, she realised at the age of 12 that she wanted to actually be in the military. When she asked her parents if she could join, she was strictly told to never bring up the subject again as girls can't enroll in the military. 

She broke down in her room that night because she couldn't do something she really wanted just because of this sexist rule. It wasn't her fault she was born a girl. 

She came to a decision that she was joining the military no matter what anybody says. The moment she turned eighteen, she told her parents that she was going to New York for a cheerleading camp, and that she won't be able to visit often. Her parents believed her; she has never lied to them before. She decided to dress-up as a boy, so she can join the military. 

The day finally came after applying she had finally been chosen for the training for an upcoming post in Germany. 

Looking up at herself in the mirror, she threw some water on her face before turning the tap off. She took a slow breath, thinking about how rebellious she was. She tossed an Army printed duffle bag on her shoulder. It was time. 

"You're really doing it, Betty?" Polly asked, tears beginning to well in her eyes. 

Must be the pregnancy hormones, Betty thinks to herself as she's pulled into an awkward hug. Betty pats her head like a dog. 

"Yeah I am, Pol. It's been my dream since I was little. I don't wanna be a Nurse, that's for girls," Betty giggled at her own, awful joke. 

"I'm gonna miss you," Polly sobbed loudly.

"Sh, you have to keep it down. They're going to wake up," Betty shushed. 

Did her parents know about her enlistment? Not necessarily. They knew she was going to camp, just not which camp it was. Cheer camp, bootcamp, they were the same thing, right? 

It was a brisk, windy night. Betty had written her parents notes explaining that she had run away. She clearly stated not to come look for her. 

Crawling down the latter, Betty had the thing she craved, sweet, joyous freedom. An independence she had claimed once she started up her dad's truck.

She waved goodbye to Polly and drove out of Riverdale. Finally feeling some weight being lifted from her shoulders, she drove for a couple of hours. At dawn, she finally reached the training camp. 

She saw a couple of people already there. She turned off the engine of her dad's truck and checked the mirror to see if she still looked like a male. Which to be fair she didn’t exactly match, but it was close enough.

She took the keys from the ignition and took out her bags from the truck then rushed out. She got her barrack letter and was told that she would be rooming with at least one person.

Oh my god, what if he or they finds out. No Betty, be calm and just try not to give anything away and just watch your back. 

Nausea struck her with this overthinking. Her anxiety likes to taunt her in dangerous situations. She found her way to Barrack C. It was a bit peculiar, there were only two bunks. Usually there were hundreds of men in one tiny, hence the barracks. It was the Army equivalent to bunks. 

Betty had a grand plan. She would cut her hair once she caught sight of scissors. Luckily, they had some in the desk drawer. This was more a dorm than a barrack. 

Beautiful blonde locks littered the floor. Sporting a choppy, short haircuts, she then cleaned up the mess quickly. She still looked quite feminine, so she bandaged her chest down with spare medical supplies which didn't really help very much. It was good enough, so you could barely see her breasts under all her gear. The medical kit was sort of hidden in the corner of the room.

Quickly, she found it weird that he wasn't here yet. 

"Cooper? Bart Cooper?" Questioned a lanky, ink haired young man.

Betty nodded, afraid her high pitched voice would give her away. 

"Looks like I'm your new bunkmate," He replied, raising an eyebrow at her not so obvious feminine features. 

"Mhm." 

"Well, do you talk or just sit there and be all weird?" He asked, perplexed by the young "boy".

"I am Bart," Betty introduced, in a lowly, pubescent boy voice. 

Laughter erupted from the man, "Your voice is so girlish!" 

Betty blushed insecurly. She is a girl, so her voice was bound to be girlish. 

"Aw, the poor baby is blushing," He taunted her.

"You're an asshole!" Betty exclaimed, deepening her voice. 

"Woah," He gasped. 

"What's your name, asshole?" Betty asked with a new found fire from within. 

"F-Forsythe," He choked out. 

"Who's the 'poor baby' now?" She mocked with a pout. 

He was speechless. Words weren't able to form, in his brain let alone his mouth.

Betty rolled her eyes as she stormed to her bag and started unpacking. She didn't bring any bras regardless that she needed them, but she knew she couldn't. She conventionally had to buy boxers so no one would be suspicious; they weren't the most uncomfortable thing. Betty had stuffed some pads into the lining of her bag, praying womanly problems wouldn't happen to intervene while she was here.

~~~

"G'day Cadets! It is exactly O six hundred, get your sorry asses up from your beauty sleep and get to the mess hall or you don't eat!" Shouted Lieutenant Dan. 

Most boys froze, but Betty and Forsythe just watched. Hal, Betty's father, was an abusive drunkard. What was his history? Betty began wondering. He was an ass, but that drew her to him more. 

_Feelings get you hurt, Cooper._


	44. This Is War, Damnit! Part 2

"God damn it, Forsythe!" Betty exclaimed after he failed another drill. 

Each failed drill was 100 pushups. He already failed three and it was only the 4th day. 

"C'mon, Bart you're in no position to say that cause do you remember yesterday. You failed all of the drills!” Jughead exclaimed before he started his hundred pushups. 

It was true Betty had failed nearly all of the drills in the previous day. 

"Ok, ok. No need to act so defensive, I'm just saying this for your own good."

"My own good, what are you my mom or something?" Jughead asked. 

"No, I am not. For your info-"

"What is going on here!?" Shouted Lieutenant Dan. 

"Nothing Sir, just doing pushups," Responded Betty. 

"Well, keep your trap shut or else you both, Forsyth 'n Bart, will have lunch duty. Got it?" Commanded Lieutenant Dan. 

"Sir yes Sir," Exclaimed Betty and Forsythe. 

"Okay crew, after lunch y'all should come straight to the Hall as I have an important announcement."

"Yes Lieutenant Dan!" The whole group exclaimed. 

(At the Lunch Hall) 

"Hey Forsythe, since we're bunkmates and all, I think it's best we try to get along," Said Betty, hoping to hear the answer she wanted; yes. 

"I don't know man," Said Forsythe skeptically. He felt that Bart was too good to be true. His features and voice just don't match his whole persona. Not wanting Bart to be suspicious he changed his answer, "Sure, I don't think that would be a problem"

"Cool," Said Betty, heaving a sigh of relief. 

(At the Hall) 

"Okay crew listen up. We are being posted in Germany and we need as much practice as we can get. So, from tomorrow, we wake up at 05:00 instead of 06:00 in the morning. Is that clear?"

"Yes Lieutenant Dan", Exclaimed the whole group. 

"Carry on with your activities".

Each day after the drills would be over. The groups would get some relaxation time and could do whatever they wanted. 

In those times, Betty used to read her books that she brought. On Sundays, she would write letters to her friends, telling them about her newest adventures and daring feats. 

Today, though, was a bit different. Since the agreement they had made at Lunch was still to be fulfilled. 

So, Forsythe and Betty talked. First, they started with the basics like, "what's your favorite color," and things like that. 

After an hour or two, they were like old friends; they knew everything about each other besides the whole gender mishap.

Betty realised that Forsythe, which she came to know preferred 'Jughead', wasn't such a bad guy at all and was actually someone she could really get used to. His name gave her a giggle which then triggered his laugh reaction.

After a few weeks, they were ready and before you knew it, they were in Germany. 

Jughead's suspicions ran high. "Bart" would slip away during odd hours of the night to do only God knows what. Curiosity beat him up gravely, so one summery night he followed "Bart" to the woods. 

Betty began to pull some layers off, placing the gun off to the side for a quick second. 

That quick second led to multiple shots ringing out. Betty dived behind a cut down tree, meeting a gaze with her bunkmate. 

"What the fuck are you doing out here? Were you following me?" Betty questions in a whisper-shout.

"I should be asking you the same thing! You sneak out in the middle of the night-" 

Betty cuts him off “That’s none of your fûcking business," She whisper-yelled back at him.

Before he can reply another shot rings out in the crisp air, making Betty jump in shock not realising she had fallen back into him. Some strands of her choppy hair pokes out from her helmet. She quickly noticed this and swiftly tucked them back into her helmet.

Jughead quickly helped her stand up again before pulling his finger up to his mouth signalling her to be silent.

She nodded softly as she walked carefully.She cringed as she snapped a stick as she stepped down.

As weird as it felt, it was intimate as they were touching each other’s bodies. Shit, she mental panicked, he could have felt her breasts or that she didn’t have a penis. She didn't doubt that she would probably have the bigger dick. 

Betty took a shaky breath in before she silently stumbled onto the gun she had placed earlier. 

As she stretched out for the gun, a bullet grazed her right rib. A moan of pain erupted from her. 

"Jughead, he-help!" Betty shouted as tears began to fall freely down her dirt covered face.

Jughead gasped in shock as he fell down next to her. He pulled off some of the layers of her gear, revealing her breasts. He looked at her weirdly.

"Holy shit, Bart.... I-I think that gross water in the mess hall gave you real boobs!?!" 

Betty groaned, “Just ignore the fûcking boobs and help stop this bleeding, dickhead,” she breathed out.

Jughead gulped before nodding as he helped stop the bleeding from her rib. He pulled the heavy bandages that Betty had placed tightly on her breasts and slowly unravelled it as he assumed it was causing her even more pain to her rib. 

Betty's head sloshed in a puddle that was inconveniently knocking her cap off. "Jones, you can't get help. They'll be here soon. Don't tell them I'm a woman. I would ruin my family's reputation," She pleaded, sobbing.

“W-W-What …..?” He asked confused,“Bart , I don’t even know if that’s your name.. , they’re going to find out either way. This wound is pretty bad and will, most likely, need surgery.”

"It's just a surface graze, Dude. Just clean it with a peroxide then I'll be fine. Just some gauze and bandages."

“ Are you sure? And we have all that here including the bandages that were on your breasts…” he sighed as he pulled a little first aid kit out.

"I need to be somewhere dry and not so dangerous, understand?"

He nodded softly, gently picking her up before covering her up with his jacket. The fire had ended just a few moments ago, so she was easily carried to cover.

Her instructions were followed thoroughly. He cleaned her wound with a tiny portable peroxide bottle and bandaged her with gauzes and the bandages that helped hide her large chest. 

“Where should we go now? We can't exactly go back there.., ” He trailed, anxiously looking at his back.

"I saw a cabin when I was here last night. Maybe we can be there for awhile?" Replied Betty. 

“Why were you here last night anyway?” 

"I had some problems, which is none of your business," Replied Betty sassily

“ Okay so that’s girl code for I had my period, believe me I know I have a younger sister..” he chuckled softly. 

"Wow, I guess you do know some things besides failing drills and snooping."

“Hey you were the one failing drills and besides when was I snooping?” 

"About 5 minutes ago!" She exclaimed to him.

“Wait, do you have anything for your period? I’m so sorry..” he sighed as he was concerned for her.

"Yeah, I packed things just in case it visits me. Why are you so concerned for me. Do you secretly care about me or something?"

“Of course I care about you, you're my best friend, and I’m concerned because I can't imagine what it must be like to have a period,” He smiled softly. 

Betty smiled back, feeling something she's not sure she has felt before. Suddenly, she remembered about the wound. 

"Let's not waste any time. I'll give you directions and you follow it as I know the way to the cabin."

“But what about resources and food and water? We need all of that and I don't see any of that here.”

"Uhh, got it. You're still a man right?" Betty asks sarcastically. 

"Yeah," Jughead replied unsurely as he didn't know her plan yet. 

"So you can just sneak back into our bunk and get my bag. I have some water and instant food, that will suffice until tomorrow."

"Okay," Jughead replied and set off to their bunk. 

After a few minutes he returned with her bag. 

"Let's go, m'lady," Jughead said and lifted her up so that she would be comfortable. 

After reaching the abandoned cabin, they began to settle in. They were eating the military field meals that were brought and were discussing what they will do. 

After about 30 minutes of debating, they decided that Betty would pretend to be a boy for the rest of the tour, which only had a week left. 

They used a made up story about being lost at night, and finding a shed conveniently placed in the middle of the woods. 

"So what are you doing after this enlistment? Are you reenlisting?" Betty quires. She bites back an amused giggle as she watches his hair bounced with every bite. 

"Probably not. I had a call to arms. My dad's ill and a very bad drunkard. I need to aid him, and help raise my sister," He explained, taking a sharp bite from the mush that was a meal. 

"Ah," Betty responded. 

"Are you reenlisting, or are you going back home?" He asks, nudging her thigh. They were both seated in a crisscross position. 

"Reenlisting. I have no home anymore. I ran. I said, 'fuck sexism'. I'm happy now, even with the bullet wound on my rib," Betty giggled, leaning back into him to jab at his side. 

"Wow, that's really brave of you," Jughead replied in awe. 

"I suppose it is. I remember the time when I was a young girl, and I wanted to be a princess. My five year old self would quake in her little boots if she saw me in this uniform," Betty chuckled. It felt good to laugh in such a distressing time.

"Would your five year old self become trophy wife material? She seems to be a polar opposite of the badass I know," Jughead joined in her laughter. 

"I could be a trophy wife. I was raised to be one. It was so stupid!" Betty rambled, exclaiming her annoyance.

"Why? Forgive me, I thought every girl aspired to be a wife to a man. That's what we're often taught in preachings by elders," Jughead explained, discarding the empty meal containers. 

"Because women like me cannot be married. I wish to live at my own freewill, and make some sort of history for girls to feel inspired by. Elders are old and have a way of doing things that should not be done." A newly found confidence enlightened her. 

"Ah. I get that," He paused, taking in the homey vibe and colored pictures on the wall, "looks like they're made of money."

"Yeah. Colored pictures are so expensive, and this looks like a second home of theirs," Betty agreed.

A shine from moonlight caught their eyes. A glass bottle, topped with some design. 

"I haven't had a drink in awhile," Jughead commented, now aware of his dry mouth. 

"Me either. How badly do you think they'll miss it?" 

"We shouldn't. We should go to sleep….We should go to sleep," Jughead suggested. 

It was too late; Betty was already on her tiptoes, reaching up for the glass bottle. 

His eyes just sculpted around her figure. She bemused him completely, but who said he didn't like a little mystery. 

"You're playing a dangerous game, kid." 

Betty smirked, unscrewing the cap of the liquor bottle before taking a swig. Her face scrunched at the burn it left. 

It might've been the hottest thing he has ever seen in all 18 years of his life. 

"You gonna have some, kid?" She quirked her eyebrow up at him mockingly. The bottle was titled to offer him.

"Mph," He cleared his throat, taking a shaky breath, "Y-Yeah." 

"You don't sound too sure. It's fine if you don't want to.It means more for me anyway," Betty teased, dragging the bottle to her lips. 

"No, share," He demanded. 

"Fine," Betty pouted, handing him the bottle.

Drinks turned off their filters. They had a deep chat about hopes and dreams. 

Soft music swayed from the record player. Betty's head was in Jughead's lap, being lulled by the hum of Frank Sinatra. It was wholesome, truly. 


	45. This Is War, Damnit! Part 3

"Are you ready?" He asked, fixing the straps of his vest. 

"As ready as I'll ever be. Can you see my boobs?" She questioned cautiously as she looked at her body with all the gear on.

"No, not really. You’ll be fine,” he replied softly.

"Why are you looking? You checking me out?" She questioned playfully.

"The only reason I’m looking at you is cause you asked," He defended.

"Don't get so defensive. I'm just teasing," Betty nudged him playfully. 

He shook his head playfully as he made sure all her gear was done up.

"Do you think you can keep it a secret? That I'm a woman?" She asked doubtfully. 

"I'm fine. I would never tell," He promised her, pulling her into a comforting hug. 

"I'm scared. War doesn't scare me, but hiding the truth does," She admitted honestly, breathing out hurriedly. 

He soothed her worries, pushing back stray pieces of her hair back. Tension ripens, they begin to lean in. Slowly their lips inch closer. 

A loud whisk of a clashing comes from outside. Loud shouts of a foreign language emerge from the woods. 

Quickly, Betty pulled Jughead into the bedroom. She had a plan. 

Minutes pass, and loud knocks come onto the door making Betty jump into Jughead's arms in fear, making him stumble into the bed, with Betty landing on top of him.

"What the hell are we supposed to do. They can tear down the door any moment", Jughead exclaimed, worried about people finding out Betty's secret. 

"Do you trust me?", Betty asked. 

"With my life," Jughead replied. 

"Okay. I want you to check who they are."

Jughead nodded in response. He checked the door and saw soldiers from the opposite side. He quickly went back and informed Betty of this. 

"When they tear down the door. I want you to shoot, okay?", Betty said. 

They got their guns out and pointed it at the door. 

Seconds after, the door broke down and they started shooting like crazy. 

After a few seconds, all the soldiers had dropped dead or so they thought. Jughead saw a soldier approaching behind Betty and raised his gun. She became confused and thought that he was trying to shoot her for some reason. By the time he shot that soldier, she shot Jughead in the stomach by instinct. 

"What the hell Betty!"Jughead exclaimed. Confused as to why she had shot him. 

"Oh my gosh. I thought that you were trying to shoot me for some reason," Betty said, horror evident in her voice. 

Jughead's breathing was slowing down until it stopped. Betty started panicking. She didn't know what to do. She started to give him CPR, but it didn't work. She started crying and expressed that she actually started to like him, but like many things in her life, she couldn't have him. 

"I thought you'd never say that Cooper. I hope that you actually meant that because I like you too," Jughead said, you could hear the breathlessness in his voice. 

"Jughead, you're alive," Betty said in shock. Her happiness, radiating from her. 

"Of course I am. You can't get rid of me that easy Cooper," Jughead said in a teasing tone with his stupid smirk. 

Betty, then grabbed Jughead by his collar and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Jughead despite being startled by the action, kissed back anyway, putting his arms around her waist to pull her closer. 

They broke the kiss and were just staring at each other. Not bothering that they were both on the floor, which had blood and they probably got it on their clothes, or that Betty had just shot Jughead in his stomach. 

This reminded her of that but, when she checked, there was no blood. That's when she realized that he was wearing a bulletproof vest. 

"You sicko, I was so worried about you. Hell, I cried for you and you're telling me that you were just pretending. I am officially never speaking to you," She said and sat with a pout. 

She broke that promise pretty quickly. It took Jughead 4 'I'm sorry's' and 2 kisses for her to forgive him. 

The next few days were a bliss, but it had to end. They assumed they would be determined deserters if they didn't return. 

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to have to steal kisses," Betty pouted, stepping over the murky puddles. 

"It'll be fun to steal kisses, Coop," He insisted, grabbing onto her hand as her heavy sticks in the mud.

"I mean having some secrets is completely fine. Look at me," She giggled, shimmying her chest a little bit. 

"I know, Betts. You always remind me." 

~~~~

It was the last day of enlistment. This last day was a bit sad. Jughead decided to propose an idea to Betty. 

"Hey, Betts, can we talk for a minute?" He asked as he entered their shared barrack.

"Yeah. What's up?" She replied, dropping her book. 

"I was wondering, after our enlistment is up, do you maybe wanna go on a date?" 

"Jug, I reenlisted. I go home then I'm off for another 6 months," She explained, reaching to softly caress his cheek. 

"I can wait for you, Betts. I will wait. I want to take Betty out on a date, not sneak around with 'Bart'," He told her, leaning in. 

She connected their lips for a chaste kiss. 

"We should pack," Betty sighed, opening her boxy case. She began filling it with sentimental objects and clothes. 

He nodded, pulling trinkets of his from on the bedside table. 

Betty scribbled something in her notebook for a moment then tore the page out. "Here," She says, holding out the paper to Jughead.

Gingerly, he took the note and packed it away with the trinkets. 

"What is it with you and the trinkets?"

"Just something to remember you by, Betts," He grinned.

Her heart melted on the spot. 

"You don't deserve to wait for me Jug," Betty responded sadly. 

"Elizabeth Cooper, don't you dare say that I don't deserve you because I don't deserve you. I am the luckiest guy in the world."

"Awe. I truly don't deserve you, Jug."

"Cadets, your plane leaves at 0600 sharp! Get some rest! Lights out!" The Captain shouted, flicking off the corridor light off.

They had to wait a full hour to sneak in bed together. He would whisper sweet little nothings to lull her asleep. 

An alarm rang at 5 am. They seperated quickly. Being gay was punishable in jail time. Ranging 4 to 20 years.

"We're actually leaving. I can't believe this. I'm gonna miss you, Betts," He sighed.

"Gimme a kiss before we leave," Betty replied, quickly pecking his lips. 

He smiled softly as he kissed her back gently.

"I can't wait to take you on a proper date” he smiled as he pulled away 

“Ugh me either..” she smiled softly 

"Cadets, time to leave. The people getting reenlisted, to my right and the people who are not, to my left".

"Bye", Betty told Jughead. He waved back as a response. They both knew that they wouldn't get to see each other in person for another six months but they held it together for the sake of each other. 

The reenlisted people went first as they boarded the plane and soon they were off in the sky. 

Betty sat by herself as she sighed as she looked out the window.

The next six months were pretty much a complete blur to both of them. Anticipating ached in their bones. 

Much to Betty's surprise, Jughead was there. But he wasn't dressed in his normal attire. 

Betty eyed the dress and make up he put on. "What are you wearing?"

A high pitched laugh erupted. "Only the best pearls for you, Bart." 

Betty giggled, "I love you, Fiona." 

"I love you too, Bart."

She kissed his muscular hand in greeting. He smiled then pulled her to his truck. 

~~~~

"I'm Jughead," He smiled, outstretching his hand.

"I'm Betty." 

It was a nice Autumn day. The breeze swung her dress all over her chair. 

"So, why didn't you choose a fancy restaurant with some expensive wine? Isn't that a girls dream?" He quizzed, scanning the cheap value of the food.

She smirked. "I'm peculiar, Mr. Jones. I don't want what all girls envy." 

"I noticed."

"Don't bother looking at the menu. I know exactly what to get. If I'm wrong then I'll pay for it all. I promise." 

A bubbly, bright waiter bounced to their table. The waiter was a teen. "Hi. What can I get you?" 

"Hi, yeah. Can I get a big basket of fries, two burgers, and a vanilla milkshake." 

The waiter nodded, scribbling it in her small notepad. "So a big basket of fries, two burgers, and a vanilla milkshake. Would that be a large or small?" 

"A large with two straws, please," She replied.

"Okay. Anything else?" 

"Nope. That's it." 

Betty smiled as she laid her head on Jughead's shoulder as Jughead squeezed her hand and they smiled at each other, knowing things would be okay.

"How was deployment?" He asked, rubbing her hand. 

"It was okay. I loved all the care packages you sent. Thank you for the lifetime supply of pads," She giggled, taking in the warmth of his hand. 

He laughed too, cheeks hurting from his long lasting smile. "Jellybean looked at me weird any time I would ask her for some. She wants to meet you. I told her about you, hope you don't mind." 

"Is that your sister? She seemed nice from your description. I would love to meet her!" 

"We have family dinner on Sunday at 7 pm sharp. Would you like to come? That means you would be meeting my entire family." 

"That sounds lovely."

~~~~

Gladys looked at Betty and was silently judging her, seeing if she was good enough for Jughead. So far she couldn't find any flaws and all was going well until careers were asked. Betty didn't know what to say as she was military but girls couldn't be in it. So, she stuck with her 'in between' job. 

"Well, Mrs Jones um I am writing for the New York Times," She said a bit nervously, not paying any attention to the confused look that Jughead was giving her. 

Gladys rubbed her bruised hands on her apron. "My, that's excellent. That's the biggest Newspaper in all of lonely New York, and please call me Gladys, consider yourself part of the family." 

"Wait Betty, didn't you tell me that you were part of the military? I think it's pretty kick ass," Jellybean questioned before realising that she wasn't supposed to mention that. 

"You're part of the military?" Gladys asked Betty. 

"Yes Mrs Jones or may I still call you Gladys?" Betty asked looking down at her feet.

"Gladys please. I'm not keen on the whole professional thing. You're family in our home," She smiled, reaching and rubbing Betty's shoulder softly, "Family is family no matter what."

"Thank you Gladys for accepting me. Lots of people don't do that," Betty said with a smile. 

JB popped a blueberry in her mouth, but that got her a smack with the spatula. "Always eating. You best get used to cooking for an army. Jughead alone can eat an entire buffet." 

Betty cringed inwardly. Not even 10 minutes here, and she was being sculpted into the perfect housewife for Jughead. "Mhm." 

"Ma, she's not gonna be a housewife. She's an adventurer. A kindred spirit if you will. Just like Jughead. The norms don't define him," JB interjected. 

"I'm just saying. I mean you Jones eat way too much. Your father could eat enough food for everyone in the entire diner. Ah, I could reminisce about my times of freedom." 

Jughead kicked his boots off in the mudroom, shrugging his leather jacket off. He just stared at the interaction between Betty and his female relatives, cooing at the warm welcome.

His mother spotted his gawking, so she called him over. "Jug, Betty's here!" 

He smiled, walking up to her. She met him halfway for a peck. "Welp, have you guys shown her the photo album yet, or do I have to live through that embarrassment too." 

"Photo album? Gladys you must show me. I need all the embarrassing details. I have a few from our days together in the war. He made out with a lamp post when he was drunk. I spent three hours of valuable sleep time picking his splinters out of his lips," Betty giggled, smiling at him. 

Such a minx. She was doing this on purpose. 

"Please tell me more. My brother isn't as responsible as he says. I'll tell you about the time he peed on our neighbor while she was water plants." 

"That's a deal." 

Dinner went smoothly. FP was at the pub. That's where local drunks hung around. 

After dinner, Gladys approached Jughead, who was smoking outside. 

"Listen, I know you don't bring girls home unless it's serious. I think she's meant to be yours…," Gladys trails, reaching in her torn pocket for a ring that had a medium sized diamond ring, "marry her. Love her. Cherish her. You guys have a real type of love."

"I-I will. I want her to move to Canada with us. When you leave Dad. I want her to come. When we have the money too though." 

Months passed since that night. Jughead was coming to meet her parents. Boy, was he nervous. 

"So, Jug-head how did you and my daughter meet?" Alice asked, while plating the table. 

"Well um, we met in the military base. It's kinda funny actually 'cause at first we hated each other and then when she told me her backstory. The Army gave her some stuff to wear after a pitcher of water spilled on her uniform. I felt really bad, so I helped clean her up. I was a dick. We started to get closer and ended up being in a relationship. Now I'm really in love with her," Jughead replied, complete and utter adoration glossing his eyes. 

"That's cute. That was such a great thing the cheer camp did was such a nice thing. Anyways I have prepared a very delicious dinner. How about you take a seat, Jughead."

He gave a solem, thankful look. "Thank you, Mrs. Cooper." 

"My husband is in the shed. Elizabeth, show him to your father's den." 

Betty complied, tugging him out to the shed. "Dad, I'm home." 

A tall, older male stepped from the small shack. It was a male Betty with wrinkles. "How have you been? I missed someone who actually knows their tools in the shed." 

He hugged Betty tightly. "Who is that? And why is he with you?" 

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Jughead Jones." 

Jug forced a smile, timidly standing. "Hello, Sir." 

"Hello, Jug-head." 

Jughead outstretched his hand. Hal took his hand in a hard handshake. 

"Dad, Juggie knows his way around a car. His pretty little head isn't filled with air," Betty giggled, clinging back to Jughead's side. 

"Oh? Would you mind helping me with this old bike in the shed?" 

He nodded. "Yeah, what are we working with? Harley? Honda? Kawasaki?" 

"A good, classic Harley." 

"I have one of my own at home. Found it in a junkyard for a steal. The owner didn't even make me pay for it." 

"So you know what you're doing?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

Betty left them alone, stalking them from the kitchen window and cooing at their little movements. 

"Jug-head, what are your intentions with my daughter?" 

"I plan on marrying her and moving to Canada. We met when I was in the war and her camp came to visit. I was going to wait until after dinner to ask you for your blessing. I don't want to show you the ring right now because I know for a fact Betty is spying out that window." 

"I see. You have to promise me something though, she's really special and she's always had this fire in her. When you marry her, I want you to not let her be like those housewives. Let her work, let her find her passion and always, always support her. I almost forgot, don't you dare hurt okay. She's my little girl and if you do I will not hesitate to come to your residence and beat the shit out of you. Okay?" Hal threatened, tightening the chain on the bike. 

"Yes sir and thank you for giving me your blessing. Also I wouldn't be able to hurt her even if I tried, I love her too much to do that. I know she doesn't deserve me but I'll make sure that one day, I will," Jughead said with confidence. 

Hal's hard expression softened. "Now, help me with this bike." 

The dinner went well to say the least. Alice swooned when he showed the heirloom. Her exact quoted words, "It has no value materialistically, but all the value spiritually. Just like Betty's soul." 

Hal agreed with a strong nod. 

Later on in the week, he led Betty to a bridge. He kneeled on the ground and pulled out the ancient ring. "Betty Cooper, will you marry me?" 

Teary eyed, she smiled. "Yes!"

He bit his lip, sucking in a breath. "Come move with me to Canada. It will be me, you, my mom, and my sister. We're leaving my dad. We can visit all the time and-"

Betty pulled him into a deep kiss. "Yes, Juggie."


	46. Blossom of Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collab on Wattpad with @ marialouisa_x

If you asked Betty the one word to describe Jughead Jones's personality, it would be childish. But to others he would be described as cute, funny, and the other generic responses to describe a fit guy. Betty and Jughead were like water and fire, they were opposites from each other. They absolutely despised each other.

The mutual hatred from high school stilled bubbled to this day. They were 20-year-old college students now, but immaturity still haunted the negative relationship.

They never stopped with the immature pranks, jokes, and mean comments. Both of them are adults now, but if they step into the same room, it's like they're 7 years old again. Jughead's childlike personality did not help at all. It just made Betty hate him even more.

It was a Friday night, Betty was sat on the couch with Veronica. Veronica Jones, Betty's best friend and Jughead's twin sister, was cuddled into a fluff blanket the Jones's spend fortunes on.

Jughead emerged from his room, shirtless. Archie and him have been yelling at video games for the past hour. "V, what are you doing letting that thing use my blanket?"

"Well, Fuckhead, it was the only blanket left. Like I would willing take this thing," Betty spat back. 

He sneered, glaring, "Then don't use a fucking blanket, Betts." 

She glared back at him, "I decide if I want to use one or don't, and I decided I wanted it." 

He clenched his jaw in frustration. He turned on his heels, walking away from the girls. 

"That's what I thought." 

Sighing, he pushed his bedroom door open. 

"Jughead, where are the snacks? Or did Betty tell you off again?" Archie asked, reclining on his couch. 

Jughead blankly looked at Archie. "You know what, fuck you dude." 

"Hah, idiot. She has you tied around her little finger."

Jughead threw one of the fluffy couch pillows at Archie. 

Archie grabbed it with one hand. "That's what you get, stupid bitch."

In the living room, Betty was popping a handful of salt and vinegar chips in her mouth. 

Veronica watched her curiously. 

"What V?" Betty asked, wiping the grease from her face. 

"Do you have him whipped? He never backs down from arguing." 

Betty scoffed in disgust, "Ew, no that's your brother!" 

Archie loudly snuck into the kitchen, bowls clashing with every heavy step. 

"That's your boyfriend, V. I can hear the clumsy with every step he takes." 

"At least I have one, and I'm not the one hung up on my best friend's brother," Veronica replied, getting up from the couch.

Betty flipped her the finger, tossing a pillow at her. "I am not hung up on you're filthy brother V. I hate him, he disgusts me!" 

Veronica looked at her clearly not believing her. "Huh, sure B, that's why you give him so much attention."

Betty scoffed and shook her head, "I don't give him attention. I try to make his life miserable." 

V wagged her finger at Betty. "Uhu sure, that's why you're always looking at him." 

Betty just shook her head and ignored her friend. Just bullshit from V. Why would she love that ass? 

Her trance was broken by a big thump. Veronica and Archie were eating each other's faces, so Betty went to retrieve her things from Veronica's room. It was going to be a long night.

Once they were locked in V's room and Jughead was out of his, Betty snuck into his room. Sinisterly, she opened his door to his bathroom. Betty popped open the bottle of expensive conditioner then dumped a packet of bleach in it. Not the kitchen kind but the hair kind. 

Before she could escape, Jughead came back into his room. "What the fuck is my bathroom light doing on?" 

Oops? 

"I don't fucking know, maybe I'm getting more than the addiction gene from the asshole I call a dad," He sighed. 

Betty held in her breath and very quietly tiptoed towards the bathtub hiding in there. 

Jughead walked into the bathroom turning the lights off before closing the door behind him. 

An intro from a very adult sight began playing on his laptop. Betty could vomit right then and there. "Ew. He better not." 

Be caught or listen to him be unholy. Betty would rather be caught, so she pushed over a shampoo bottle. 

Jughead's head shot up and looked towards the room where the sound came from. He paused his video and placed his laptop on the bed.

When he went to investigate the one side of the shower, Betty slipped out the other. On her way out of his room she made direct eye contact with a video that wasn't meant for innocent eyes even if it did have a girl in a school uniform in it.

It was definitely time for bed. That was a weird experience, and something that definitely could not be talked about at the breakfast table tomorrow. 

Betty did her normal skin care routine then went to sleep. After Jughead was done with his...needs? He went to take a shower. After his shower, he fell peacefully into a slumber like none other.

The next morning Jughead woke up peacefully, he sat up and got out of bed. He walked still sleepy towards the bathroom, he switched the lights on and looked into the mirror. Yelping at his horrid orange hair, he woke the entire house. 

"Damn it, Betty!" He shouted, stomping out of his room and into the guest room Betty was in.

Giggling, Betty hid under her duvet. 

In rage, he ripped the blanket from her. "What the actual fuck!" 

She batted her lashes innocently. "Oops? Nice hair by the way. Turned out better than I expected." 

"You fucking bitch! Look at my hair. My fucking hair Betty!" 

"That's a you problem, asshole. Not my fucking problem!"

"You know what?" Jughead picked her up out of bed and marched down to their front fountain. Water splattered as he dropped her in.

Crack, Betty's arm was in excruciating pain. "Mother fucker. My fucking arm. I-I can't move it."

"I get it, you're gonna pull me in. You know what, fuck you Betty Cooper." 

Betty hissed in pain, "I can't move my fucking arm. I'm in so much pain. You're an idiot, and no you cannot fuck me. I do not consent." 

"Jughead! Betty! What happened?" Veronica shouts, running to the fountain.

"I think he broke my arm. I can't move it!" Tears of distress welled in her eyes. 

"She put dye in my shampoo!" 

V smacked the back of his head then reached in the fountain to help Betty. 

"Ow! She's faking by the way, idiot." 

Betty's arm was bent in ways a limb should never even try to move. "Am I still faking Jughead?" 

Veronica helped Betty inside. Jughead following hot on their tail. 

Regret bulleted his stomach; he was officially a grade-a asshole. 

"Jughead, you're such an asshole. You're taking her to the hospital, and I am going to get my beauty sleep," Veronica hissed, tightening the strings on her robe. 

It was the least he could do. Remorse now pattering around in his stomach, filling it with pity. "Okay. Betty go change into something that isn't wet. Meet back out here in twenty."

Betty nodded. She struggled into clothes, but it was hard to get dressed with one good hand. Goosebumps erupted all down her arms. She supposed it was a side effect of the cold water.

A half hour passed, Betty still had not been ready, so Jughead did the logical thing and checked in on her.

Distressed, Betty sat attempting to put a shirt on but hissed when it did not fit. "Damn it! Oh, hi Jug-head."

"Do you erm, need help?"

"Don't patronize me." 

"No, I mean like I'll help you get dressed, and I will not be a dick. Promise." 

Betty eyed him. Maybe he was actually going to be a decent guy. "Okay. I can't get my shirt on. My arm hurts too much." 

He rushed to her aid. Carefully, he helped guide her arms through the sleeves somewhat painlessly. Every now and again though, his eyes would wonder lower.

"Jug, my eyes are up here," Betty reminded him. 

"Sorry." 

Gingerly, he helped her to the car. On the way to the hospital, he allowed Betty to have the aux. Turns out they both had a shared taste for Eminem and NF

The wait time to be seen by a doctor was two hours. So, they had to keep themselves entertained. 

Or so they thought. Betty was taken back fairly quickly; her disfigured arm may have had something to do with it. "I hate you so much, Jughead." 

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Betty cackled, "You apologizing? That's a first." 

Remorse shown in his lidded eyes as he took a seat next to her hospital bed. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm not that much of an ass." 

Betty tilted her head away from him. "Haha, jokes over now. You can go home. I'll order an uber." 

"It's not a fucking joke, Betty! I'm actually worried about you!" 

The doctor cleared their throat. "Elizabeth Cooper?"

Their eyes shot away from each other. 

"That's me." 

"What seems to be the problem?"

Betty gave them a confused look. "Maybe the fact that my arm hurts like a bitch."

"Okay. Pain on scale from one to ten?"

"A million." 

They marked the boxes on the sheet. "How did this happen?"

"I pushed her into a fountain after she put dye in my shampoo," Jughead admitted sorrowfully while his hand trailed up on her bed. 

"Hm. Can I speak to Mrs. Cooper alone?" 

"She's not a mrs. We're not married. I will go get some food from the cafeteria." 

He left quickly. 

The doctor sat in a provided spinney chair. "Do you need help of some sort? I can call the police."

"No, no, that's my best friend's brother. We have this stupid prank war. I made his hair like that actually. That stupid orange color," Betty explained. 

"Oh, I see. Blink once if you need help." 

"I am not being domestically abused! I broke my arm when he pushed me into the fountain after I made his hair that way!"

"Ma'am, you need to calm down." 

Betty huffed as a disheveled Jughead hurriedly ran back into the room. "I heard yelling. Are you guys okay? Do you need anything, Betts?"

"We're fine, Jug. She thinks that I'm being domestically abused. Care to explain to her that I am not."

"I don't abuse her. I wanted to get revenge, so I dropped her into the fountain. Then she broke her arm, and my sister came running out to her aid then smacked me."

The doctor nodded. "X-ray should be down soon to locate the fractures, and I'll be back to see if you need surgery." They left quickly.

Betty groaned, "I wish I was still at V's house. Then I would smudge lipstick into your blanket." 

He chuckled, "I love how you get hurt, but you're still thinking of your revenge."

Betty yawned. 

"Are you tired?" 

Betty nodded, snuggling her face in the pillow provided. Jughead leaned his head over on the bed, resting it against the soft blanket. 

Instead of protesting, Betty tangled her hand in his hair, soothing him into a slumber. The best revenge would be the backache he endorsed when he awoke.

He wasn't half that bad looking. Betty studied his features. For the first time in years, Betty found some cut, and she resented that fact. Mortal enemies should never think that about each other. He was panty-dropping gorgeous, but she would never dare expose that to him. That wasn't something he needed, an ego boost. 

"Ms. Cooper, I'm here to take you to x-ray," A technion, around five feet tall, told Betty as she lugged in a wheelchair. 

Betty nodded, pushing her single finger against her lips in motion of silence. Her soft hands left his scalp. He tossed a little bit before mumbling then returning back to sleep.

The lady began pushing Betty out the door. "How long have you two been together?" 

"We're not." 

"Oh? Sorry."

Betty giggled softly, "I hate him. I've hated him since high school when he hung small training bras around my locker. He was an ass back then, still is even today. But I just so happen to be best friends with his sister." 

The technician shook her head, biting back a laugh. 

Betty quirked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Nothing. It just sounds like a great plot that a movie would fuck up with the wrong actor, but it would still, somehow, be a great love story." 

"No, no, I would never." 

The technician helped Betty to the table where they position her hand in weird ways and angles. "I won't tell him," The technician winked. 

Betty huffed, opening her mouth to protest.

"Save your breath for a fool." 

Astonished, she didn't talk the rest of the x-ray. 

Meanwhile in her room, Jughead woke up with a fright. Betty was gone. How long ago did he fall asleep?

Ignoring his extreme back pain, he lunged to his feet. Frantically, he poked his head out the hospital door, only to be greeted by Betty and the Technician's return. 

Suppressed air escaped his lungs. "I thought you left me here."

"Yeah, she caught me then chained me to this wheelchair," Betty rolled her eyes as they all entered back in the room. 

"You're an ass, I hope you know that." 

Betty rolled her eyes. "I mean I've got a great one." 

In faux annoyance, he huffed then slumped into his seat. 

Betty lifted herself back on the bed. 

Awkwardly, the Technician smiled then turned away to go out the door. "Ah, young love." 

"Why does she keep saying that? I literally hate you with all the hatred in my body," Betty groaned. 

"Same here, Princess."

"Ugh, I hate when you call me that, asshole! I'm not the one who got a fucking horse for their birthday!" Betty exclaimed angrily.

"Me neither, it was a family present"! 

"A family present is something shared like a new kitchen utensil or a cheesy sign, not a fucking animal that's worth thousands of dollars!" 

"Well in my defense, you really liked Sebastian." 

"Yeah, he's cute. Wait- stop distracting me with that babe. You're so annoying!"

"I'm not annoying. I'm just stating the facts and you can't handle that" 

Betty glared at Jughead. "This is why you're so fucking annoying. I would've preferred Sebastian drove me here. He would be better company."

"Well at least I'm better looking than him." 

"No, he's such a cute babe, you're an annoying Jughead." 

"I'm annoying, you've stated that. You never talked about my looks. Let's face it, you find me hot," He smugly smirked.

She groaned and glared at him "No you're not. Sebastian is better looking than you. And he is a horse!"

He crossed his arms. "Sebastian is better looking than you."

"Did I hurt your little feelings, baby Juggie?" She pouted tauntingly. 

Her head inched down to his, eyes flickering to his lips. He licks his lips, jutting his bottom lip. Inching closer, her breath fans his lips. 

A sharp knock on the door alerted them, both of their heads darting up like a deer caught in headlights. 


	47. Blossom of Hatred Part 2

Betty's arm was just badly broken, luckily. Regret was a foreign feeling to Jughead. He profusely apologized, and deemed himself as Betty's personal servant for the duration of her recovery. 

"V, I almost kissed your brother in the hospital," B tattled one night after the hospital.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?"

Betty blushed. 

"Oh shit, you like Jughead!" 

"No, I do not!" 

Veronica gawked at her. "Lies. You two have liked each other since you were little kids!" 

Betty never really liked him in their childhood years, she merely had a bit of an infatuation with difference. He then became an asshole in highschool, and still is one to this very day. "No. Jughead is a smelly, gross, and fugly dimwit! I do not like him romantically at all!" 

"Wow, that hurt, Betty. Here, I thought we were friends," Jughead pouted in faux disappointment.

She crossed her arms to the best of her ability. "I hate you. We won't ever be friends." 

Jughead's eyes wandered down to her chest. What the hell was he doing? 

"My eyes are up here, dickhead," Betty hissed venomously. 

"Shark week is it? You're a lot bitchier than normal. I can tell."

Betty huffed rolling her eyes, "You're such an asshole." 

"The sexual tension," Veronica whispered to Kevin.

"I know," He mouthed back. 

If Kev was being honest, he was primarily here to tease Betty about the strong sexual tension. Jughead's presence was just a bonus.

"I know you are, but what am I?" 

Betty rose to him, chest buffed out. "You're an annoying asshole."

It was a mere game of chicken now. They both held their stances aggressively.

"Jughead, get in here, I got on a new level of Call Of Duty!" Archie exclaimed from Jughead's doorway.

Their eyes darted to him. Both of them took note of the rather intimate position they were in. 

Licking his lips, he made heavy eye contact with her. "I'll be right there, Arch." 

Betty's bottom lip jutted out kissably.

He retracted from the game of chicken. Betty's knees felt weak, but she hadn't let that show. 

"Damn it, Archie!" Kevin sighed loudly, "I'm out 10 dollars." 

Betty fell back on the couch, mummering, "I hate you guys." 

"No, you hate Jughead. But you hate him so much, you wanna fuck him," Kevin batted his lashes.

"I mean…," She trailed, moistening her lips. 

Veronica clapped. "I can't wait to be the maid of honor!" 

"Who's getting married?" Archie asks, ingesting an energy drink. 

"No one. Just wishing about Betty's wedding one day that totally won't be with Jughead."

Betty slaps Kevin on the back of the neck. 

"Wait, Betty and Jughead are getting married? I didn't know they were dating. I'm so confused."

"We're not! Ugh, I'm leaving." Betty stomped out the room.

Maybe she should just bite the awkward in the butt. Sucking in a breath, she knocks on Jughead's door. 

Jughead opens the door shirtless. 

Betty forced a faux smile, chewing her lip. "Hey…um, we should talk about the hospital."

"What happened at the hospital?" 

Betty nodded, giggling, "Smart man. Now, can we watch a movie? For once, your sister is the annoying one."

"Sure, just let me put a shirt on. Have a seat on the bed and try not to drool."

"I- no! Just ew! And as if!" Betty scoffed, hitting his toned stomach. She threw herself back on his bed. 

He slipped into a graphic-t. Betty might have taken a few glances, but who wouldn't? 

"You can stop drooling now," He smirked. 

Betty laughed, "Yeah. As if I'd ever check you out." 

He smirked. "Why are you in my room?"

"Because I can be. I thought we were watching a movie," Betty's face formed more of a pout, "I think we should because you broke my arm."

Ah, the guilt trip. 

He sighed, "We're watching a movie of my choice." 

Betty smiled. It was something.

The icon slid down the screen to the horror section. A good fright is something she needed. 

"We should watch Insidious. Like the whole series." 

That sounded like a terrible idea in his head. "Let's do it." 

He clicked on the film. The first film of the series to be exact.

As expected, a few jump scares along the way. But at the one scene, it took an unexpected turn. Despite this being their fourth time watching the film, Betty jumped onto his lap. 

Warmth. Foreign and new but reassuring. His arms grasped her closer. Normally, he would push her away. But she felt so, so...right. 

Another jump scare caused her to shake in his arms. "Ah!" 

Her face burrowed into his sleeve. If he were being honest, he loved her in his arms.

They did not speak at the end of the movie. Betty didn't budge, and he loved it that way. She peered up at him curiously. 

He looked back down at her. The space between them lessened as his breath fanned over her lips. Betty closed her eyes with anticipation. 

He cupped her cheek, kissing her lips. He kissed her as if he was a man that finally found water after being stranded in the desert for some while. 

He pushed her back on his bed, intensifying the kiss.

~~~~~ 

In a large neon red number, the clock read 3:30 am. 

She woke up in his shirt. Her face leaned against his shirtless chest. 

Her pants were not on her anymore, but her underwear still kept a barrier between them. Gingerly, she pulled his arms off of her. 

"Stop moving," He grumbled, "you're so warm." 

Betty bit back a laugh. Only if he knew. "Jug, it's Betty you're hugging." 

In his deep morning voice, he replied, "I know." 

He snuggled into her, burrowing his head into the crook of her neck. She giggled at the way his stubble tickled her skin. 

In the morning, she awoke to a cold bed. He left her. It was not a surprise. Once a player, always a player.

Sighing, Betty kicked the covers off. The least he could do was let her use his shower. Asshole. 

Jughead opened his door, immediately making eye contact with the empty bed. Relief washed over him when he heard the shower. She hadn't left just yet. 

A short twenty minutes later, Betty emerged from the bathroom in some clothes of his that she stole. "I thought you left." 

He shook his head, swiveling so she could see the tray with breakfast foods on it. "Just made breakfast." 

"Oh. I took a shower." 

He chuckled, lessening the tension in the room, "I can see that. I also see that you helped yourself to my clothes." 

Betty throws her hands up in defense. "I thought you left me!" 

He grinned at her. She was so beautiful. The childish games had blinded him from her beauty. "God, you're gorgeous," He thought aloud.

Betty scrunched away a blush. "Stop it. I'm not sleeping with you again. I'm not easy, Jughead." 

He cupped her cheek, caressing her soft skin with his rough hands. His eyes softened. "I know. That's why I want to take you out. Can we do that? A lunch or whatever you want."

Betty bit back a smile. "I don't believe you. I know you'll get bored." 

He sighed, "Fuck it." 

He brought her in for a tender kiss. "I want to do this, to do us." 

Her smile could not contain itself anymore. "You mean it?" 

He grinned from ear to ear, nodding, "Yeah." 

She giggled, chastely kissing him. 


	48. Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created with LoverOfAllThingsGay

"Fuck you and your mom. Stupid fucking zombies!" Betty shouted at the screen, fingers gliding over the joysticks."Cover me, you dickhead!"

"Damn, Betty. Calm down. It's just a game." Toni told her, startled at her friend's behavior.

Betty rolled her eyes, fingers aggressively tapping the different buttons. "Kev won't fucking cover me. They keep knocking me down, and I need to be fucking healed!"

"Sorry, Betty. I was texting Moose. He wants to meet up later. Can I go or do I need to be here to watch you yell at a video game?" Kevin asked, his phone in one hand and his controller lose in the other.

She scoffed, "Kev, you're the only one that wants to play this game anymore. Now, you're ditching your poor friend, right before her competition. Some friend." Despite her tone seeming hurt, she was grinning at her friend. "You're fine, Kev. I'm just fucking with you. Go see your boyfriend."

Betty returned to the game."Guess I'll just play with randos. Unless Toni wants to play."

"Sure. Hand it over, Kev."

Kevin passed the controller to Toni and texted a quick reply before grabbing his bag and walking to the door of Betty's room. "See you, ladies, later."

"You ready to get your ass kicked, T?"

He quietly laughed to himself, grinning as he saw a text from his boyfriend. He showed himself the door, his steps bubbling with excitement. While Betty was playing with Toni, Kevin was actually meeting up with Fangs.

"So you're telling me Betty thinks you're with Moose instead of me?" The pair were sitting in Pop's drinking milkshakes and scheming.

"That's exactly what I am saying. Now, hurry up. Is he gonna be there next Thursday? Is he gonna be allowed in the gold tier? Betty only plays gold tier, she's that good, Hunny." Kevin scanned the menu, only to find that he was not hungry, presumably from all the junk he and Betty had eaten throughout the day.

"Kevin, he will play in the gold tier. I will make him do it. Now, what hotel do you have her booked at? And which room number?"

"The Five Seasons, room 321. Don't let me down. Betty has not had a partner since Terra, and she's starting to scare me. She hardly sleeps anymore. It's only about that stupid fucking game!" He sighed, hand palming his cheek in defeat.

"No shit!" He exclaims loudly with an exasperated sigh, "Neither, has he. This is why we're doing this."

Kevin huffs, rolling his eyes. "Just tell me, does everything check out? Do they have the same report time?"

"10 am for Jug. What about her?"

"Same time. I think everything is gonna be smooth sailing. Just try not to fuck it up."

"If anyone's going to fuck it up, it's these two. Don't know something good if it smacks them in the face," Fangs sighed.

"Ok, now I do have to go meet Moose. I'll see you later, Fangs." Kevin retrieved his bag from the bench and left to meet his boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Betty prepped for her tournament, spending her time beating her friend in Cold War. "Ha! Suck it! I won again!"

"Ok, Betty. I have to go to bed for the tournament tomorrow. It's 1 a.m. and we both have to be up at 7 to get ready and drive. You're going to crush whoever we are playing. Just, go to bed." Toni tossed the controller down and stretched.

Betty looked between her controller and her friend, anxiety bubbling. "C'mon, T. Practice makes perfect."

"Yes, but you are already pretty perfect at this game. So just go to bed, B. OK?"

"But-"

Toni tutted, finger hovering over the power button on the console. "Sleep. Now. Go. To. Bed." Toni told her, emphasizing every word. She took the control from Betty's hands, smiling. "Please?"

Betty stayed still, hands still grasping for the controller. "Fine. Are you staying here tonight?We can both sleep in here if you want?"

"Where else would I be besides from here with my over-stressed gamer wifey? In Alaska?" Toni remarked, digging through Betty's draws of endless comfort clothes. "I think it's too cold for me there. I like pool parties and wearing cropped tees, not five layers of animal furs, B."

Betty giggled, shaking her head at the remark. "Oh ha, ha. Just grab a pair of sweatpants and go to bed, Tones."

"I should say that to you. You have eyebags for days, Doll!" She began to change into the clothes, shooing Betty to look away.

She obliged with a grunt of dissatisfaction. "I love how you get changed in my house, but refuse to use my bathroom. Kinda weird, ya weirdo."

Toni tsked, pulling the t-shirt over her head, it dangling off her body like a child in their parent's clothes. 'You thought that Edward was hot, I do not wanna hear that from you. You are, in fact, the weirdo."

"I was nine! He was my pick for when they asked me who was hottest, and I couldn't say, Bella! They might've thought I was gay, T," Betty justified, pulling her covers over her legs.

"Well, you are bi!"

"I didn't know that at that time! Now, bitch get in here and cuddle me! I have a very important match tomorrow, and I can't sleep without cuddles!"

Toni rolled her eyes and crawled into the bed with her best friend. "You're a pain in my ass, y'know that. Right?"

"Shut the fuck up, you love my ass. You know it too."

She rolled her eyes, settling on her friend's chest. "I do know it. I just choose not to acknowledge it sometimes, babe."

Betty rolled her eyes before replying. "Just go to sleep. If we're gonna kick this guy's ass tomorrow, I need to be awake for it."

"You realize you were the one who made us stay up until 1, right?"

"Shhh, just go to sleep."

"No, you go to sleep. Don't tell me what to do," She sassed, yawning softly. "Bitch."

This made Toni laugh. "Go to sleep. You're getting delirious."

Betty chuckled at nothing in particular once more. "Do you think that t-rex's realized that they have short arms? I wonder how they hug."Betty's speech was slurred a little, making Toni laugh again.

"Bitch what. They fucking eat each other. Why would they hug?"

"They don't hug their family? That's really sad, bro."

"Ok, you really should go to sleep. You aren't making any sense."

"What do you mean? Of course, I'm making sense."

"T-rex's do not hug Betty!"

"Bro, that's so sad."

"Dude! Just go to sleep, we can talk more about dinos in the morning on the drive to the hotel, ok?"

"Ok. Night night, T."

"Good night, B."

Betty wraps her friend in her arms, snuggling against her. "We should get dino nuggets."

"Bed, Betty."

When they awoke, their alarm was blaring. They had everything packed already; They had this traveling thing down. It was their 12th tournament. It was science at this point.

"Betts, get changed and eat so we can go. Then we can talk about dinos in the car." Toni was already out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans.

"What are you talking about dinos for?"

"Do you not remember anything about last night?"

Betty shook her head.

"You talked about dinosaurs for about ten minutes before actually sleeping." Betty groaned and sat up, putting her head in her hands. "Did I really?"

"Yep. Now get changed. We have about half an hour before we have to leave." Toni threw a cropped shirt to her friend and started on her makeup.

"Damn, you're fast." Toni watched as Betty switched her shirt and got up, rifling through her drawers for a pair of jeans. "I live with Alice Cooper, you have to be fast at getting dressed. If you wanna live, at least."

Toni shivered at the thought. Alice Cooper was a woman that haunted everyone like an unwanted spirit. She feared that if you said her name, she would appear.

Luckily, she was out of town for the week, on a bender of looking for eligible men in towns nearby after her fresh divorce. Those poor men.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late. Get your bags, andlet's go."

Betty slung her bag of essentials for the upcoming three-day event. "I'm coming, hold your horses."

Day 1

The pair walked into the lobby of the hotel where the competition was being held, dragging their bags behind them. "Shit, this place is nice. Why are they holding a video game tournament here?" Toni asked, examining the velvet drapes that were hung everywhere, along with the countless chandeliers lighting up the high ceilings.

"Dumbass, there's the gaming hall down the street. This is where they house us in the gold tier." Betty couldn't help but laugh. "This is the banquet hall for the competitors where they hold the buffet on the first night. That's the conference room for when rich people come down for meetings." She pointed out all the rooms as they walked up to the front desk to get their room keys. They both said thanks and walked to the elevator to get to their room.

Betty hoisted her luggage on her shoulder. "I literally have my, well, you know, clothes in here. There isn't anything else besides the accessories. Why the fuck is it so heavy?"

"I don't have a clue. Maybe you should open it and see." Toni smirked once they reached the room and were outside it.

"When we get inside, I will. I just am not going to open it out here because I have a strong feeling you know exactly what is in here." She swiped the key card and opened the door, with Toni letting out her surprise.

"Well, fuck. How did a video game tournament get this fancy of a hotel?" The drapes were a light gold with faint silver leaves. The walls a soft blue along with the bedspread. A few gold mirrors were placed on the walls, one on either side of the TV. The room also had a chandelier giving off a soft light from the center of the room. The desk next to the window was a cream color and the chair was plain white. The bathroom had pale blue walls and a silver rack to hold the white towels. The shower had different colored glass squares all along the floor and walls and a glass door separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom.

"It's called being a good ass gamer, that's how." Betty flopped onto the bed, wrapping herself in the satin bedspread. "Now, don't fuck anything up or we're gonna be scrubbing dishes for 50 years."

"But, Betts. I thought you were gonna open your suitcase."

She unraveled herself from the comforters and got up. "Fine. Just tell me, is it gonna cover me or anything here in either slime, color powder, or any liquid?"

Toni shook her head and grinned."Ok then." She sighed and unzipped her bag. "Really? You put dumbbells in my bag?"

"Yeah, do you like them?"

"Sure. But you're putting them in your bag on the way back." Betty pulled them out and set them on the ground and began putting her clothes in the drawers, kneeling beside the dresser.

Toni followed Betty, packing in her clothes in the dresser parallel to Betty's. "Ok. Let's go and eat before the game starts. It's apparently rude to not wanna spend the day watching other streamers game in a room filled with their, mostly, teenage fans."

"I know. How dare we enjoy our time in this city. We can't even get the pastries from the bakery on 6th Ave," Betty scoffed, faux disgust playing on her face. She hung her fancy dress in the broom cupboard. But hey, use what you've got. 

Toni hung her dress alongside Betty's, the short dress not taking up too much space, a contrast to Betty's ball gown.

"Why don't they have any normal closets here? You would expect them too considering the amount of money this place has." Toni scoffed, closing the door and flopping on the bed.

"Yea, you would." Betty agreed, folding up her suitcase and wedging it on the top rack in the cupboard. "Maybe we just didn't get the celebrity treatment of a luxurious suite, T."

"Babe, you're practically a celebrity in terms of followers." Toni stood back up and collapsed her suitcase, jamming it into space next to Betty's worn trunk. "What else do you need? An SNL skit?"

Betty shrugged. "Probably." She slipped on an appropriate outfit for their outing today, some jeans and a t-shirt of her official merch. "This is what fans look like. Right, T?"

"I mean unless you wanna go as a man that looks rugged and like he's making no effort to put his life together and get out his parent's house, then yes, you look like one. I think I'm gonna just wear a white tee and some jeans," She said, pulling up her jeans and a basic white shirt.

"You're so boring, TT. Wear a different shirt, at least. Like the red one with the spiderwebs. You look hot in that."

"Fine, if I must. But only if you wear the yellow one without sleeves." Toni told her, pulling the shirt off and rifling through the drawer. "Shit, I didn't bring it. How about the light blue cropped?"

Betty nodded and switched her own shirt. After they were both dressed, they grabbed some money and their phones and left their room, walking down the street to the gaming hall to scope out the competition.

She knew the story of young talent all too well, being an accomplished gamer who had won 10 competitions by the age of 17 and had a Youtube account with over a million subscribers. Sure, other people had accomplished it but never a female gamer. It was hard to work in this industry, especially when little boys are in the comments, shitting on women for daring to touch their sacred Call Of Duty. Although, she never crossed paths with Madden, after claiming it was a shitty game. She is, in fact, correct on that one despite FIFA being a guilty pleasure.

The games were to commence any minute now, everyone at their stations. Betty and Toni would be in the duos for Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare in this very place three days from now. The stage was about seven feet tall, cameras hooked on the corners and observer chairs stacked on the table, waiting for the finals.

They wandered the room, just watching to get players' techniques, which technically wasn't against the rules. It wasn't like they would be really playing against her; they just needed to know about potential enemies for the future.

Normally, Betty would tell Toni that it wasn't ethical to do that like at a different tournament last year where he was competing. He, the boy that remained faceless to the world just as Betty had done, completely blew away the judges to the point they stuck him in the gold tier just the night before. Betty lost that tournament, but she would get her revenge.

In mid-may, they competed once again, Betty taking the victory this time. It was like a vicious cycle that never seemed to end. She would love to smack him if she could, the bastard getting cocky after every time he won against her.But unfortunately, she had never actually met him. There were rumors that he would play without his mask this time, and he denied them, saying too many people would freak out. Betty also decided that she was still going to wear her mask. Only Kevin, Toni, and her mom knew she was a famous gamer, and she wanted to keep it that way. Plus, breaking the internet was not on the agenda today.

The pair decided that the two teams who won were not much of a competition, and walked outside the gaming hall. "Wanna get some food? There's that cute little bakery that just opened. It's like 2 minutes from the hotel, so we can't get lost." Betty suggested, arms linked with Toni and standing in the sun.

"Sure. But I only brought like, 2 bucks." Toni shrugged, and they began walking down the road.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let you pay for your food when you came here with me. I'm buying your food. Don't even try to argue. I'm doing it."

"Well, thank you. Now, I'm starving."

They walked into the little shop and were immediately in awe. The walls were lined with different colored pastries and cakes.A glass case illuminated the front of the shop, showing off the delicious variety of baked goods. The ceiling had a beautiful mural painted to look as though the chandelier was the contents spilling out of an antique cup. The lights shimmered a rose gold color, leaving a beautiful contrast. Betty quickly snapped some photos of the establishment as a keepsake.

No one was in this business, they were the only people currently in there. Betty stepped to the unmanned counter, scanning the large boards, listing the foods and descriptions.

"Well, damn. This place is amazing. Can we come here every day for the entirety of the competition?" Toni chuckled, pulling out her own phone to take a photo.

Betty offered a nod, entranced in the menu. "The raspberry cream cheese icing cupcakes seem good, but so does the chocolate-y eclair with peanut butter rather than the chocolate dip. What do you want, babe?"

"Just get a mix of them, and we can enjoy them all later on with some basic cable tvunless we just go swim in the pool." Toni wedged a short bribe in there

Betty rang the bell on the counter, sighing, "You wish bitch. It's like 50 degrees at night."

Ayoung woman emerged out of a hidden door to take their order, hair done up in a professional bun and notepad in hand

. "Hello. How can I help you today?" She smiled and looked up when the bell on the door behind them rang. "I'll be with you in just a minute, sir." She told the man at the door.

They didn't pay much mind to the people that just arrived, Betty flipping through Instagram and Toni preoccupied with admiring the sweets in the case. "Betty, we have to come here before we leave. These look so fucking good."

Betty put her phone away and looked at her friend. "Yes, wifey. We will. Now, let's order. Can I please get two ofthe raspberry cream cheese icing cupcakes and two of the chocolate peanut butter cheesecake slices?" The woman nodded and typed it into the register. "That will be 20.56, please."

'Oh! And an eclair please!" Toni added, offering Betty a sheepish grin.

"And two eclairs?" Betty added, and the woman added it to the total. "Ok, that will be 25.47" 

Betty pulled out a 30 and handed it to her. After giving Betty her change, the owner went into the back again. Betty added a 10 to the tip jar. Toni gave her a quirked eyebrow. "What? This place is cute, and I definitely want it to stay open."

"You haven't even tasted their food yet."

"And? You were just saying a second ago that we should come here every day and you haven't had their food either."

"Oh, shut it, babe."

"You're just mad that I'm right."

Toni didn't respond to that, just pressed her mouth into a thin line. The man who was standing behind them laughed, and they both turned around. It was a tall man with black hair and a beanie on and a young woman with bright red hair in a braid."Sorry. He does that all the time, it gets really annoying." The woman told them, awkwardly laughing."He's like an untamed dog."

"What? It's really fucking gay. And they are a cute couple." The man said sheepishly.

"Oh, we aren't dating. Just been best friends for like, 10 years now." Toni told them.

The red-head took a strong step forward, lip jutting as she licked them. "Really? I'm Cheryl." She offered her hand to Toni.

Toni smirked, accepting her handshake. "I'm Toni, and this is Betty. Otherwise known as my gay wifey."

Betty rolled her eyes and nodded at the two people. She noticed the guy was staring at her. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. 4:53 "Shit, TT. We have to get back to the hotel. They have that fancy event tonight and if we aren't in the room before 5 we won't get in there at all. Remember last year?"

She shivered with fear. "I remember, all too well at that. They only had escargot and tiny food. That was disgusting"

"Here you go." The owner said behind them, and the pair turned around. "Thank you, have a nice day." Betty grabbed the box and went to move between Cheryl and her friend, pulling Toni along with her. "My name's Jughead, by the way." The man spoke up, extending his hand.

"Betty. Or as my friend so lovingly refers to me, gay wifey." She took his hand and smiled. "Well, unless you wanna eat snails, I'm going to let you go. Have fun trying to get away from that." Betty laughed and they pulled their hands apart and Betty dragged Toni out the door.

"Oh my god, B! He was totally flirting with you!" Toni practically yelled after they left the bakery.

"What? No, he was not! He just shook my hand!" Betty opened the box, which held the eclairs and passed one to Toni. "Oh, Holy shit. These are amazing!" Toni told Betty after they both had taken a bite of the food. Betty nodded and continued to eat.

Betty closed the box, careful to not bend the lid. 

"He was totally flirting with you."

"He was not, but Cheryl was definitely flirting with you. No doubt about that."

Toni blushed and covered it with another bite of her food.

"Oh! You like her too! Yes!" Betty squealed as they walked into the hotel and got a few looks. "You should've got her number, Idiot."

"Well, I am not the one that sat around like a fish, just staring at the dude that was looking you up and down."

"Am not!"

"You look like a fish when you get excited. No denying it babe. You just do." Toni laughed at Betty's mock hurt look and pressed the elevator button to take them up to their floor.

"Hey, wanna do something crazy?" Toni asked once they reached their room.

"What?"

"Let's go to that party downstairs."

Betty groaned and swiped the key card. They walked into the room and set the box of baked goods on the counter. Then she sat on the bed and looked at her friend.

"Why not? We have those fancy dresses in the cupboard and it's free food. So why don't we go down and just have some fun." Toni asked, opening the door to the cupboard and pulling out her dress. She held it in front of her and spun around, earning a giggle from Betty.

She rummaged through the closet alongside T, pulling out her own dress. "You know what? Why the fuck not. This should be fun." Betty put the ball gown on as Toni put hers on. Betty's was a floor-length, light blue ball gown with jewels covering the bodice. Toni's is a two-piece combating violet with lace covering the entirety of the bodice, and the skirt goes down to her knees.

"Damn, Betty! You look amazing!" Toni looked shocked.

"Babe, I can say the same for you! You look so hot!"

They exchanged a laugh and fixed their makeup, sliding on some matching shoes to their dresses.

The friends made their way through the hotel, Toni insisting on them using the stairs for a 'dramatic entrance'; which they regretted halfway down 3 flights of stairs in heels.

"Why did we need to walk down the stairs? In heels?" Betty asked once they reached the foot of the grand staircase that was near the entrance to the party. Betty pulled up her heel, rubbing a soothing circle on her foot through the material. Everyone was wearing suits and gowns as well, they didn't look out of place. But Toni was right about the whole entrance thing. Every head turned to look at them.

They noted that everyone had masquerade masks on. A bin full of them near the stairs and they both grabbed blue ones, seeing as all of the remotely violet ones were snagged up earlier.

Betty chose a light blue with a white feather and Toni chose a dark blue in black lace.

"How cliche can you get?" Toni mumbled just loud enough for Betty to hear. She laughed and attached her mask while Toni did the same.

The pair walked through the crowd, arms still linked, nodding to people who waved or said hello. To these people, they were just masked strangers, not Betty or the faceless gamer; just people.

They soon came upon the food table and examined it apprehensively. Lavish dishes covered the table, the little appetizers decorating a section of the table that seemed to just yell colorful, almost like they are a big company showing their faux appreciation for pride month.

"Oh, they have kinda normal food this year. Surprising." Toni noted, looking over the food, which mostly consisted of fancy dishes l like Fois Gras, Bouillabaisse, and Speculaas. There was also a self-serve steak and shrimp cocktails, for some odd reason.

"Did they have to put out Shrimp cocktails? That stuff is gross." Betty scoffed and heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Is it as gross as escargot though?"

Betty and Toni turned around and the man from the bakery was standing there next to the redhead. Betty smiled and responded.

"Almost. It's pretty disgusting." 

"Trust me, I know. Who puts cold shrimp in a sauce that seems like it's been rotting for who knows how long? And who actually eats snails!"

Betty let out a snort, giggling, "Finally someone agrees! Snails look right into my soul whenever I see them, so it's a little unappetizing."

"So, Toni. Do you want to dance?" Cheryl asked nervously, playing with the bracelet on her arm. Her red hair was curled, various colored bracelets to combat her deep red pantsuit.

"Sure! See ya, babe!" Toni chuckled and Cheryl pulled her away, leaving a slightly disgruntled Betty behind.

"Did they just-I think they just-" She was at a loss for words, finding Jughead to only be nodding.

"They ditched us."


	49. Requests

If you have any requests, please comment them here xx


End file.
